Elecciones del corazón
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: UN PAR DE AMIGOS ACOSTUMBRADOS A TENER TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE DESEAN, SE SORPRENDEN CUANDO DOS BELLAS SEÑORITAS LLEGAN A CAMBIAR SUS VIDAS, QUE ES LO QUE PASARA CON ESTOS JÓVENES?
1. Flecha de desprecio

ELECCIONES DEL CORAZÓN

CAPITULO I

FLECHA DE DESPRECIO

_**Un día mas, mi vida la misma vida aburrida de todos los días, si no fuera por el dobe de Naruto siempre tendría que aguantar a esas mujeres locas, en especial mi "amiga" Karin, incluso tengo que escapar de ella, hoy llevo el uniforme de gala, somos una escuela militarizada, y hoy viene una preparatoria para señoritas para que intercambiemos conocimientos, como si no me bastara con las locas de aquí.**_

Karin: Hola Sasuke

Sasuke: Recuerda que aquí soy tu superior

Karin: Mira mi traje gala es ahora con falda

Sasuke: Karin, solo estuvimos juntos una vez y fue porque estábamos ebrios

Karin: Pero, pero

Naruto: Señor Uchiha, solicito que me permita un momento

Sasuke: Concedido cadete Uzumaki, Kusagakure, retirese y cumpla sus ordenes

Karin: -a regaña dientes- Si señorrrr –Se retira-

Sasuke: Te debo una dobe

Naruto: Agradécemelo cuando lleguen las del colegio de señoritas

Sasuke: Haa quieres teléfonos

Naruto: Citas hombre, citas, ya sabes tú las citas y yo llego en tu lugar

Sasue: Haa cuando vas a aprender

Naruto: Es la última vez siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sasuke: Esta bien solo porque me salvaste de la loca de Karin

Naruto:Oye y haz visto a tu hermano

Sasuke: Ese imbécil no se ha aparecido en un año

Naruto: Y por que se fue de aquí?

Sasuke: No lo se, mejor no me lo recuerdes

Naruto: Anda ya llegaron las señoritas

Sasuke: Ven nos asignaran compañeras

Naruto: No veo alguna que me interese, oye te estoy hablando Teme

Sasuke: Ayudame quieres

Chicas: Hola, hola tu eres mi compañero, espero que si

Karin: Señoritass esta es una escuela respetable compórtense

Kakashi: Bien bien, asignemos parejas de acuerdo a sus deficiencias

Naruto: Oye teme, cual es tu deficiencia

Sasuke: La medicina

Naruto: A mi me pondrán con alguien experto en literatura

Kakashi: Bien Naruto Uzumaki acompañara a la señorita Hinata Hyuga

Naruto: Debe ser ñoñisima

Sasuke: Idiota Hyuga, te recuerda algo

Naruto: Mierda la hermana de

Sasuke: Me imagino que es esa niña por la que te caíste del templete

Kakashi: Y por ultimo el superior Sasuke Uchiha

Karin: Sere yo

Kakashi: Buena broma, pero no es la señortia Sakura Haruno

Naruto: Haa donde e escuchado ese nombre

Sasuke: No lo se pero acabemos con el proyecto de este mes

Naruto: Mes es todo el semestre teme

Sasuke: Mierda, pensé que era menos tiempo

Kakashi: Bien Sasuke espero trates bien a la señorita Haruno ya que es la hija de nuestro medico de campo Tsunade Haruno

Naruto: Mierda, su hija

Sasuke: Si señor

Naruto: En la que estas teme

Sasuke: Callate dobe

_De pronto se acercan dos jóvenes una pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos color perla su cabello era largo hasta su espalda, mientras que alado de ella venia un pelirosa de ojos verdes con su cabello un tanto mas largo que su compañera, amabas llevaban el uniforme de su escuela el cual consistía en una falda color azul a cuadros, una blusa con cuello en pico blanca, un saco negro con botones dorados y el bordado de una flecha en la parte del corazón y corbatas en color azul, así como unas medias en color negro y zapatos con un ligero tacón_

Naruto: Valga muerte, teme hey

Sasuke: Naruto, te parece si programamos un cita doble

Naruto: Vaya teme, me agrada la idea jajaja

Sakura: Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y ella es mi compañera Hinata Hyuga

Ninata: -Se sonroja al ver a Naruto- Ho ho hola

Sasuke: Bien el es el cadete Uzumaki el será el acompañante de su amiga

Sakura: Bien, entonces usted debe ser el mayor Uchiha

Sasuke: Así es señorita,-le toma la mano e intenta besarla, pero Sakura se la quita-

Sakura: De palabra estará bien, no es necesario más.

Naruto: Bueno, le mostrare las instalaciones señorita Hyuga

Hinata: S s si Sakura yo

Sakura: Ve Hina-chan pero recuerda debemos reunirnos con la superior Kurenai al medio día

Sasuke: Bien señorita yo creo que también le mostrare las instalaciones

Sakura: No es necesario mayor, las conozco, como le informaron mi madre es médico de enseñanza y de cuidado en esta academia, así que la conozco desde que tengo memoria.

Sasuke: Bien entonces permítame invitarle un te

Sakura: Señor Uchiha, déjeme recordarle que estamos aquí para estudiar no para socializar

Sasuke: Solo soy atento

Sakura: Por favor no lo sea, es bien sabida la fama de usted y su camarada, y no quiero verme involucrada en peleas que tantas señoritas han realizado por un joven cuyo ego es narcisista además del hedonismo que presenta

_Sasuke se quedó sin palabras en otras pocas lo había despreciado a él, el Mayor Uchiha el joven más asediado de toda la academia, una mujer se había atrevido a hablarle con frialdad, era notable que la joven si había crecido ahí, su carácter era el que se esperaría en una teniente, pero su belleza no le permitiría vivir ahí sin estar asediada, lo mismo pasaba con su compañera pelinegra quien si bien no desprecio al Uzumaki _

Naruto: Oye Hinata

Hinata: Pepeperdon?

Naruto: Puedo llamarte asi?

Hinata: Si claro

Naruto: No quieres ir por un helado al salir de clase

Hinata: No no puedo mi primo me esperara en la entrada

Naruto: Anda vamos

Hinata: Lo siento pero me dijo que usted está acostumbrado a invitar a las jóvenes y luego no las ve mas

Naruto: Queee no no-rayos no deberían saber eso-

Hinata: Lo siento pero es un no –algo triste-

_El día paso, llego el medio dia y las jóvenes se reunieron al medio día con su Superior, luego de eso se sentaron a almorzar en los alrededores de la escuela, Hinata y Sakura se habían acomodado bajo la sombre de un árbol _

Sakura: Y dime HIna-chan como te fue con tu compañero

HInata: Pues no es malo en la literatura es solo que no le gusta

Sakura: Ya veo, bueno eso lo anotaremos en nuestros reportes

Hinata: Si y a ti que tal te va con el mayor Uchiha

Sakura: A pesar de su arrogancia es buen estudiante no creo tener mayor dificultad

_A lo lejos sobre un árbol las observaban un moreno y un rubio, quienes se habían ocultado entre las hojas _

Naruto: Mierda ese Hyuga le dijo todo a su hermana

Sasuke: Al menos te dijo eso, a mí me desprecio de la manera más fría, esa mocosa de pelo rosa

Naruto: Que aremos Sasuke, en serio esa niña Hinata si me gusto esta vez

Sasuke: Mierda Karin, por ella es lo de las riñas

Naruto: Y va tras tu compañera

_Karin se acerca Sakura y le tira su almuerzo_

Karin: Mira niñita el que estés de compañera con Sasuke no implica que le gustes entendido

Sakura: Tranquila, que no me interesa tu amigo

Karin: Eso dices

_En eso Karin lanza una patada la cual casi le pega a Hinata pero un movimiento rápido de aikido tira a Karin después un golpe en el estómago Karin no sabe lo que paso solo que no tiene aire para respirar y por tal se desmaya_

Sakura: Te dije que no me interesa, y no quiero que te nos acerques loca, casi pateas a mi amiga

Hinata: Tranquila Sakura estoy bien

Sasuke: Están bien?

Naruto: Hinata esa loca te hizo algo?

Hinata: No nada, Sakura la detuvo a tiempo

Sasuke: Señorita Haruno está bien?

Sakura: Si señor Uchiha, estas son las peleas por las que no me quiero ver involucrada así que llévese a su amiguita y hágala entender que esta es una relación educativa solamente

Sasuke: Oye no es mi culpa

Sakura: Pues deje de conquistar jóvenes de manera tan irresponsable, ven Hinata vámonos

Hinata: Si Sakura, hasta mañana

Naruto: Hasta mañana

_Mientras que a Karin la dejaron ahí tirada ni quien se acordara de ella. Las dos jóvenes se van ellos las siguen hasta la entrada en donde a la pelinegra la espera su hermano y a la otra su madre, cada una sube a un automóvil y se alejan _

Sasuke: Naruto

Naruto: Que pasa Teme

Sasuke: Me volvió a despreciar

Naruto: Si y de la manera mas fría

Sasuke: Bien pues mirala bien, estas mirando a la futura señora Uchiha

Naruto: Vaya teme, pues te informo que la futura señora Uzumaki es su amiga

Sasuke: Esa Haruno, le demostrare que puedo conquistar a una sola mujer y esa es ella


	2. La estrategia

Capitulo II

LA ESTRATEGIA

_**Ha pasado un mes desde que el proyecto de los jóvenes cadetes comenzó, desde ese dia en que Sakura tuvo la ligera riña con Karin la **__**pelirroja**__** no se aparecía ni de casualidad, si bien veía a Sasuke y se le insinuaba mas se había alejado de el cuando estaba con la Pelirosa, por su parte el moreno no soportaba que su compañera no le viera mas que como eso compañeros, mientras que Naruto empezaba a ganar la confianza de la chica de ojos perlados sin embargo el hermano de la joven se encontraba al pendiente.**_

Neji: Donde ese Uzumaki

:Oye ya puedes prestar atención por eso me toca apoyarte en clase de psicologia

Neji: Yo yo, lo siento Ten Ten

Ten-Ten: Deberías dejar de ser sobre protector

Neji: Yo no lo soy

Ten: Negación, a esa es la primera etapa de los celos

Neji: Yo -se sonroja- no te importa anda estudiemos

_Mientras en la biblioteca de la escuela, se encuentra un rubio leyendo cosa que su amigo le impresiona_

Sasuke: Que haces dobe, no haz salido ni para hacerle una broma a Kakashi- sensei

Naruto: Es que le he pedido una cita a Hinata

Sasuke: Y que te dijo

Naruto: Que si apruebo el examen con 80/100 lo aceptara

Sasuke: Dobe no lo harás y lo sabes

Naruto: Mejor cállate y ayúdame

Sasuke: No puedo, tengo que ir con Sakura nos asignaran un proyecto

Naruto: Teme, aun te rechaza?

Sasuke: Si y cuando estoy sin ti o sin ella, Karin se acerca demasiado

Naruto: Esta tan loca, pobre la mandaran a un psiquiatrico en lugar de la universidad, mira ahí viene Sakura-chan, HOLAAA

Sasuke: Callate estamos en la biblioteca

Sakura: Es cierto Naruto, pero hola -le sonrie-

Sasuke: Y que estoy pintado o que

Sakura: Buenos días Sargento Uchiha

Sasuke: Señorita me permite unas palabras fuera de aquí

Sakura: Esta bien, nos vemos Naruto

Naruto: Adios, suerte teme

_Salen de la biblioteca Sasuke le pide a Sakura que le siga ella acepta aunque con desconfianza_

Sasuke: -Pensamiento- Bien necesito saber por qué desconfía de mi, asi que espero Kakashi no nos de un proyecto corto.

_**Kakashi: A ver Sasuke si hago eso que gano yo?**_

_**Sasuke: Dare el entrenamiento de acondicionamiento que querías que diera en el campamento de verano para mocosos**_

_**Kakashi: Pero tengo una condición**_

_**Sasuke: Dime cual es?**_

_**Kakashi: Que si quieres estar con ella no sea como una de tus conquistas mas**_

_**Sasuke: Que, tu también?**_

_**Kakashi: Si Tsunade se entera me mata**_

_**Sasuke: Bien dime ay algo que deba saber para no equivocarme o lastimar a Sakura? **_

_**Kakashi: Bien, debes saber que Sakura no es hija biológica de Tsunade, sus padres se fueron un día sin decirle nada, ella era estudiante en la academia básica. **_

_**Sasuke: Ella estudio aqui**_

_**Kakashi: Si, ella tenia solo 7 años, Tsunade era aun enfermera aquí, estaba terminando sus estudios, luego de enterarse que el director la enviaría a un orfanato ya que no había quien cubriera la colegiatura de internado, Tsunade pidió su adopción, yo le apoye y la ayude a los tramites, desde entonces Sakura paso a ser Haruno.**_

_**Sasuke: Vaya, pero por que desconfia de mi?**_

_**Kakashi: No lo se, tu fama corre por todos lados **_

Sakura: Hey me esta prestando atención

Sasuke: Si, y una cosa

Sakura: Dígame

Sasuke: Dime Sasuke no sargento Uchiha, me haces sentir como el viejo de mi padre

Sakura: No debería ofender a su padre, si estuviera aquí me pregunto que diría de usted

Sasuke: Nada, por que no puede

Sakura: Y por que no puede?

Sasuke: Por que el murió hace cuatro años

Sakura: Yo siento lo dicho

Sasuke: No seas tan formal, somos compañeros

Sakura: Esta bien Sasuke

_Sasuke casi queria brincar y gritar que por fin había logrado que le llamara por su nombre, así llegaron a una sala de estudio ahi se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules y un chico tan palido como la nieve_

Sakura: Ino, como te ha ido?

Ino: No muy bien, el sera muy bueno en artes pero en ciencias es un lastre

Sasuke: Sargento Shin

Sai: Sargento Uchiha

Sasuke: Permitame presentar a mi compañera la señorita Sakura Haruno

Sai: Es un gusto señorita Haruno, Sargento le presento a mi prometida la señorita Ino Yamanaka

Sakura: QUEE cerda estas comprometida?

Ino: Callate frentona, se lo pienso decir a mi padre cuando terminemos el curso

Sakura: Pense que irias a la Facultad de Medicina conmigo-lo dice con tristeza-

Ino: E ire, solo que Sai y yo nos casaremos antes

Sasuke: Momento, Sai sabes que si continuamos estudiando de manera militarizada

Sai: Lo se estaremos en servicio un año o mas dependiendo de nuestras habiliadades

Sakura: Esperen no entiendo

Ino: Sai y yo nos casaremos antes de ir a la Universidad en el primer año los encuartelan para que se concentren en sus estudios, solo los podemos ver en fin de semana

Sai: Por eso Ino seguirá estudiando y yo iré a la Universidad militarizada

Sakura: Y que piensas estudiar Sai?

Sai: Yo pienso estudiar diseño de inmuebles contra desastres naturales.

Sakura: Eso es complejo y tu Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yo pienso estudiar leyes

Ino: Eso es genial

_De pronto la puerta se abre Kakashi entra con dos cachorros de pastor aleman, ambos cachorros no __tendrían__ mas de 4 meses_

Sasuke: Coronel que siginifica esto

Kakashi: Bien dada la situacion en su falla en ciencias y con el poco avance que hay

Sakura: Pero si Sasuke si ha avanzado

Kakashi: El Sargento Uchiha necesita entender que la ciencia no solo aplica con los libros, asi que tengo un proyecto

Ino: Uy que lindos, no les aremos nada malo verdad?

Kakashi: No, como saben los Sargentos al graduarse se les entrega una mascota, en el caso de ellos les daríamos a momo y midori, pero en el caso de ellos no podíamos pues no saben nada de cuidado animal, así que ustedes les ayudaran a cuidar a sus cachorros hasta que termine el curso, deberán hacer una bitácora y entregarla cada semana

Sai: Entendido

Ino: Ay cual es el de nosotros

Kakashi: Aqui tienen midori es tranquila, pero miedosa trabajen en eso

Sakura: Entonces nosotros tenemos a Momo

Kakashi: Es un cachorro con demasiadas energías deberán trabajar en eso

Sasuke: Entendido señor

Kakashi: Bien me retiro, a recuerde sargento Uchiha que me auxiliara la siguiente semana en la platica para los cabos de nuevo ingreso

Sasuke: Si señor

Ino: Son lindisimos

Sakura: Momo no mi mochila no

Sai: Midori ven

Ino: Haaa se orino en mi

Sasuke: Sera un martirio-pensamiento(Gracias Kakashi, te luciste)-

_Los jóvenes se retiraron llevando a los cachorros consigo Sakura le había dicho a Sasuke que no podía tener a Momo en casa dado que en su edificio no aceptaban mascotas y por la obsesión de Tsunade a la limpieza, asi que Sasuke acepto con gusto, ya que así podría estar con Sakura y no tener a Tsunade vigilando, después de todo Tsunade también sabia estrategias de conquista._

Sasuke: Bien llegamos

Sakura: Vaya tienes una casa muy grande

Sasuke: Parece que mi madre esta en casa

Sakura: Como lo sabes?

Sasuke: Huele a comida

Sakura: Es cierto, Momo tambien lo detecto

Sasuke: Ven te invito a comer

Sakura: No, no puedo

Sasuke: Anda que tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para Momo y no voy a ir solo dado que es proyecto de los dos

Sakura: Bien pero le tendre que avisar a mama

Sasuke: Esta bien

_Sasuke bajo del automóvil, este era un audi 4 puertas, en color negro,abrió la puerta del acompañante y le ayudo a bajar a Sakura, quien cargaba a Momo_

Sasuke: Pasa Sakura, Madre estoy de vuelta

Mikoto: Hola Sasuke, vaya vienes acompañado

Sakura: Buenas tardes señora

Mikoto: Hola pequeña, como te llamas?

Sakura: Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

Mikoto: Mucho gusto Sakura, y quien es su acompañante peludo

Sasuke: Madre el es Momo es mi cachorro y proyecto de ciencias con Sakura lo tenemos que cuidar y esas cosas hasta el final del curso.

Sakura: Perdon Sasuke, puedo llamar a mama?

Sasuke: Claro pasa en la sala esta el telefono

Sakura: Gracias, perdon pero perdi mi movil.

Mikoto: No te preocupes pasa

Sakura: Gracias

_Sakura se retira a la sala dejando en manos de Sasuke a Momo, Mikoto le inidica que le siga a la cocina_

Sasuke: Que es lo que pasa

Mikoto: Primero, dale de comer a ese cachorro toma aqui ay un poco de ternera cocida, pon periodico y pon el barandal de bebes que esta en la cochera

Sasuke: Bien

_Sasuke realizo todo lo que su madre le dijo_

Sasuke: Bien y ahora dime que es lo que pasa

Mikoto: Recibí una carta de tu hermano

Sasuke: Y que quiere ese imbecil

Mikoto: Escribe que no puede comunicarse pero que esta bien

Sasuke: Madre, yo lo are que regrese un dia

Mikoto: Dejalo, desde la muerte de tu padre el cambio, es mejor dejarlo

Sasuke: Olvidemos eso quieres, vamos a comer

Mikoto: Por cierto

Sasuke: Pasa algo mas

Mikoto: Me encanta tu novia

Sasuke: Madre no ella no es mi novia

Mikoto: Pues es una niña linda

Sasuke: Oye vi a Yunue

Mikoto: Y como esta la ultima vez que la vi tenia un semblante que me partía el alma

Sasuke: No converse con ella solo la vi, estaba en una cafeteria

Mikoto: Espero un dia charlar con ella

Sakura: Perdon interrumpo algo

Nikoto: No pequeña, vengan vamos a comer

_La comida transcurrio con calma, Mikoto y Sakura conversaban mientras que Sasuke trato de hacer que Momo se quedara en la cocina dentro del corral, despues dejaron a Momo con Mikoto y se marcharon al centro comercial, en el camino_

Sakura: Oye Sasuke, se que no me deberia importar pero

Sasuke: Que pasa?

Sakura: Quien es Yunue?

Sasuke: Yunue fue la novia de mi hermano

Sakura: Y por que tu madre esta preocupada?

Sasuke: Veras, como te dije mi padre murio hace cuatro años, por ese entonces mi hermano tenia una novia que era Yunue, ella estudiaba en una preparatoria privada

Sakura: Y como conocio a tu hermano?

Sasuke: En aquel entonces el hermano de Yunue daba entrenamiento de box en la academia, ademas de otras artes marciales, por lo que ella le acompañaba a todos lados ya que ella era con quien ejemplificaba las cosas

Sakura: La golpeaba?

Sasuke: Si, pero Yunue disfrutaba entrenar, eran inseparables, claro hasta que mi hermano se fijo en ella, después de eso el le pidió una cita, al imbécil se le ocurrió hacerlo frente a su hermano y bueno si bien no lo mato dejo que Yunue lo hiciera, le dijo que no saldría con alguien débil, mi hermano entreno y un día la venció, a lo que ella tuvo que salir con el, después de eso ellos se hicieron novios esto duro 3 años hasta un años después de la muerte de papa, después de eso el termino con ella.

Sakura: Pero por que la termino?

Sasuke: No sabemos, solo se que yo recién regresaba de la academia con Naruto, cuando los vi, sea lo que sea que le haya dicho ella lo golpeo tan fuerte y luego corrió, después nos enteramos que sufrió un accidente al ir corriendo a su casa, mama la fue a visitar al hospital Yunue lloraba en brazos de su madre y por logica su hermano y su madre nos pidieron que no nos acercáramos a ella.

Sakura: Pobre, pero salio bien de ese accidente

Sasuke: Se podria decir, se que jamas volvio a entrenar, al parecer se fracturo varias costillas y el tobillo lo que le impidió caminar un tiempo.

Sakura: Ya veo y tu hermano

Sasuke: El imbecil se fue ese mismo día, jamas la fue a ver y ni siquiera le dijo a mi madre donde estaba, es hasta ahora que no sabemos nada de ese idiota ya son tres años de eso. Bueno el año pasado vino, durmió una noche y al otro dia se fue llevándose cosas de papa.

Sakura: Ya veo, pense que tu no tenias problemas

Sasuke: Sakura, todos tenemos problemas, solo que no todos queremos que los sepan

Sakura: Sasuke, perdon por la forma en que te trate al principio, pero tu novia ha ido a amenzar a muchas chicas en el colegio, incluso las a golpeado

Sasuke: Bueno en primer lugar Karin no es nada mio, ella lo cree pero esta loca, en segundo lugar note que si intentara hacerte algo fracasaria.

Sakura: He por que?

Sasuke: La tiraste de una manera genial

Sakura: Eso, es un poco de defensa que Kakashi me enseño de niña

Sasuke: Kakashi?

Sakura: Sasuke, yo yo no puedo hablar de eso aun

Sasuke: No te preocupes, ven ya llegamos a la tienda de mascotas.

_La tarde paso con calma, ellos estaban en la tienda para mascotas eligiendo comida para Momo asi como una camita de perro, juguetes, artículos para bañarlo, correas, etc.. a lo lejos observaba una peliroja y un chico de cabello plateado quien tenia una facha no muy agradable_

Karin: Esa maldita perra

Suiguetsu: Ya calmate, la idea es que lo enamores no tu de el

Karin: La idea es que entre a esa casa y saque los papeles

Jugo: Oigan el señor Madara los esta esperando en el local

Karin: Mierda ya voy

_Los tres chicos caminaron hasta un Spa fuera del centro comercial, ahí habia mujeres jóvenes y hermosas, una de ellas los hizo pasar hasta una oficina al fondo de dicho establecimiento ahí se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro, pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra de piel, era muy parecido a Sasuke, solo que con el cabello largo hasta la espalda y de unos 40 años aproximadamente_

Karin: Bien viejo que es lo que quieres

Suiguetsu: Karin no llames asi al señor Uchiha

Madara: Me importa un bledo como me llame lo que quiero saber es donde esta mi mercancía

Karin: Vendida, como siempre, sabes que no es dificl venderla

Madara: Y lo de Sasuke

Karin: Tu sobrino es un chico bastante necio, ahora no se separa de una mocosa

Madara: Bien dime como es esa mocosa

Karin: Pelo rosa, ojos verdes

Madara: Interesante, sin embargo es bueno que este ocupado

Karin: Que no es no es bueno

Madara: Controlate, asi el no pondrá atención a las cosas de su padre y podremos hacer llegar la nueva mercancía aquí y enviar la nuestra

Karin: Dime esa mercancía de donde la mandan esta vez

Madara: America querida, America, como sabes nuestra mercancía es excéntrica haya, y aquí la de ellos

Suiguetsu: El señor óbito esta haya entonces

Madara: Naturalmente, mi hijo esta buscando nuevas adquisiciones aunque con esas nuevas organizaciones pro-humanidad se ha vuelto mas dificil

Karin: Entonces, que hacemos con su sobrinito

Madara: Dejenlo que este entretenido con su mocosa, si llegase a intervenir podríamos usar el mismo método que con su hermano y si no entiende el que usamos con su padre

Suiguetsu: Y que hacemos con lo que paso en el club, se llevaron a todas las chicas y de paso parte de la cocaína que recién se compro.

Madara: Karin para eso esta tu padre dile a ese idiota de Orochimaru que las mujeres no importan pero la droga si asi que

Karin: Si si si, ya le dare el mensaje

Madara: Bien lárguense, a Karin una cosa mas

Karin: Dime

Madara: Vigila a la niña de Sasuke, cuando nos sirva de algo la ocuparemos

Karin: Entiendo.

_La noche cayo, mientras Sasuke fue a dejar a su departamento a Sakura, Karin volvia a su casa_

Mayordomo: Señorita es bueno que haya vuelto

Karin: Si si dime donde esta mi padre

Mayordomo: El señor espera en su despacho

Karin:Bien

_Karin entra a un estudio muy lujoso_

Karin: Hey Madara quiere la mercancía

Orochimaru: La tendrá mañana

Karin: Bien, me voy

Orochimaru: Karin quiero que investigues algo

Karin: Que

Orochimaru: Ella, hace mucho no sabemos donde esta, y el Uchiha mayor parece tragado por la tierra

Karin: Mmm instituto de investigaciones criminales

Orochimaru: Solo verifica si esta ahí

Karin: Dejalo asi, sabes que es un riesgo menor

Orochimaru: Sobre de ti dejo eso

Karin: Si como quieras


	3. Operación Cita Oculta

CAPITULO III

Operación cita oculta

_**Es el segundo viernes de Sasuke con Momo este se habia rendido ante el cachorro, ya que si bien le habia comprado una colchoneta comoda el canido preferia subir con Sasuke y dormir como si protegiese su espalda, por una semana Sasuke lo intento bajar a su cama pero se rindió y ahora los dos comparten cama aunque a escondidas de Mikoto ya que cuando el cachorro escucha los pasos de la matriarca baja a su cama y se acomoda como si hubiese dormido todo el tiempo, esto le encanto a Sasuke aunque no lo admitiera, además por las tardes al regresar de la escuela Sakura se quedaba en su casa para comer, salían a pasear a Momo y hacían las tareas.**_

Naruto: Temee ayudameee

Sasuke: Que pasa dobe

Naruto: En una hora nos entregan los resultados de la prueba de literatura

Sasuke: Y, sabias que reprobarias

Naruto: Por favor quiero una cita con Hinata

Sasuke: Yo no te puedo ayudar

Naruto: Vamos Sasuke sabes lo que ella hace en mi

Sasuke: Ja ja ja como no recordarlo

_**Era el segundo año de los chicos en la academia ese día los egresados entregarían a quienes habían pasado a ultimo año su insignia de último año, Naruto miraba buscando a su madre y a su padre quienes habían llegado junto a su mejor amiga la madre de Sasuke, si bien Naruto no estaba nervioso todo cambio cuando vio a una joven de cabello negro casi a la altura de los hombros el cual decoraba con un liston blanco, ojos color perla, con un vestido color azul cielo con unas mangas que solo le cubrían los hombros y de falda que dejaba ver por encima de la rodilla, y unas zapatillas blancas era su angel, en ese momento mencionan el nombre de Neji Hyuga la joven mira emocionada junto a sus padres, y el nota su bella sonrisa, luego llega su nombre Naruto no lo escucha hasta que Sasuke lo hace reaccionar este corre por su insignia pero al ir subiendo al templete cae del mismo, y cae frente a ella después se desmaya.**_

Naruto: Deja de reírte

Sasuke: Jajaja perdón perdón pero fue un dia muy divertido para mi

Naruto: Oye teme

Sasuke: Que pasa dobe

Naruto: Sakura, y tu

Sasuke: Hemos mejorado la relación, no como yo esperaba pero al menos ya no es tan fría

Naruto: Me alegro

Karin: Sasuke

Sasuke: Que quieres

Karin: Nada, solo decirte que noto que no quieres que me acerque

Sasuke: Pues ya era hora

Karin: Sasuke te juro que un dia te are sentir lo que siento

Sasuke: Si como quieras sabes me voy adios

_Karin se va y la conversación entre los amigos sigue hasta que termina la hora de descanso_

Hinata: Hola Naruto-sonrojada-

Naruto: Hola Hina-chan, Sakura hola

Sakura: Hola que tal te fue en tu examen

Sasuke: Bien veras querida Sakura el dobe esta apunto de ir a a ver las listas

Naruto: Callate me pones mas nervioso

Hinata: Pues creo que deberíamos ir

Naruto: Ya tan rápido?

Sasuke: Muevete

_Así los 4 jóvenes caminaron a la mampara donde estaban las calificaciones_

Sasuke: No puede ser

Sakura: Eso debe ser un error

Sasuke: Pero como le pudo pasar eso

Naruto: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 100/100

Hinata: Felicidades Naruto

Naruto: Hinata tendras esa cita conmigo verdad?

Hinata: Si pero

Sakura: Mmm Naruto los veo a los tres en 15 minutos en el jardín botánico

Sasuke: Que tramas

Sakura: Hinata no puede salir sin Neji asi que solo hagan lo que les digo

Naruto: Entendido Sakura

_Sakura se va mientras que Naruto Sasuke y Hinata caminan al jardín botánico_

Sasuke: Oye Hinata te puedo hacer una pregunta

Hinata: Dime Sasuke-san

Sasuke: Por que Sakura estudia en un colegio para señoritas si ella es hija de Tsunade-san, además por otras fuentes se que estudio academia básica aquí

Hinata: Si te lo digo, no le cuentes a Sakura

Naruto: Por que

Hinata: Ella sufrio mucho, y no quiero verla triste nunca

Sasuke: No le dire nada lo prometo

Hinata: Ella fue abandonada por su madre después de que su padre el Coronel Nagato murió, esto me lo conto mi padre, después de eso su madre quien tenia un gran interés por el dinero se fue llevándose todo lo material, ella no amaba a Sakura, si bien era una mujer bella a palabras de mi madre era de ojos verdes como Sakura y con cabello platinado, era una mala persona, se le informo que Tsunade-san adoptaría a Sakura y no dudo en firmar los papeles de consentimiento, se fue pero trato de regresar cuando averiguo el testamento del señor Nagano era todo para Sakura, ese dia Sakura cumplia 8 años y lo hiban a celebrar aquí pero con ese incidente los cadetes la molestaban y ella no quiso volver, desde ese entonces Sakura no quiso estudiar aquí.

Naruto: Vaya pensé que solo el teme y yo teníamos vidas difíciles

Sasuke; Naruto cállate ahí viene Sakura con Yamanaka y

Hinata: Ten-ten

Sakura: Bien

Sasuke: De que se trata esto?

Ino: Sakura nos conto que Hinata tiene una cita

Ten-ten: sin embargo por el neurótico de su hermano

Ino: Y celoso

Sakura: Y posesivo

Hinata: No me deja salir sola

Ino: No te preocupes tenemos un plan

Ten-ten: A ver Naruto donde llevaras a Hinata?

Naruto: -Sonrojado- pues pues al cine y a comer algo

Ino: Bien Sakura tu también tendras una cita

Sakura: Que como, por que?

Sasuke: Y con quien?-celoso-

Ten-ten: Miren a Neji y a mi nos asignaron una tarea muy pesada asi que le dire que se hara en mi casa

Ino: Sakura tu iras por Hinata a su casa diras que iran al centro comercial

Sakura: Entiendo luego acompaño a Hinata y la dejo con Naruto

Ino: Asi es, como mi madre tiene una junta con el padre de Hinata por lo del festival de flores yo podre avisarles cualquier cosa

Hinata: Gracias chicas.

Sasuke: Sakura podras esperar en mi casa como viste esta muy cerca del centro comercial, el dobe puede llevar a Hinata ahí y después yo las dejo en casa de ella diciendo que las encontré

Ino: Perfecto Sasuke, no esperaba menos de un Sargento

Sakura: Bien entonces todas listas mañana Operación Cita

Naruto: SIIIIIII

Sasuke: Dijo listas dobe

Naruto: Que no no yo

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_Sabado por la mañana una pelirosa despierta, su reloj suena son las 8:30 am, la radio se prende en automatico lo cual la hace levantarse recuerda que hoy rápidamente se baña y se cambia usaría un pantalón blanco tipo pescador, una blusa roja de manga con pequeños círculos blancos en las mangas unas valerinas blancas, se sujeta su cabello con un liston blanco toma su bolso y baja, hoy Tsunade esta en curso de actualización, se apresura y sale a casa de su amiga_

_Mientras en casa de un moreno, un rubio se ha puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color azul, una camisa tipo polo naranja, y unos tenis blancos, mientras que el pelinegro se ha puesto un pantalón de color beige, camisa negra ajustada de manga larga y tenis negros_

Naruto: Teme estoy nervioso

Sasuke: Calmate, si estas asi no se que pasara

Naruto: Oye teme te veo raro

Sasuke: Bah es tu idea

Naruto: No déjame ver momo esta calmado, son las 11 am y todo aquí esta en orden a pesar que tu madre salio desde ayer, eso nooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke: -sonrojado- que que tonterías estas pensando

Naruto: Tu esperaras aquí con Sakura

Sasuke: Tu no

Naruto: Suerte teme

_Suena el timbre, el moreno abre y deja pasar a la pelirosa quien viene con una pelinegra vestida con un vestido blanco sin mangas unas sandalias del mismo color, y su cabello sujeto por una coleta con un liston blanco de adorno_

Sasuke: Bien dobe es hora

Naruto: Si si si, este ven Hinata mi auto queda por aca

Hinata: -muy sonrojada- Si Naruto

Sasuke: Dobe tu auto esta ahí en la calle no en la cochera

Naruto: Ha si es cierto perdón vamos Hinata

Sakura: Nos vemos aquí a las 6

Hinata: Sssii

Sasuke: Jajaja dobe jajaja se ve gracioso

Sakura: No te burles esta nervioso

_El rubio y la chica de ojos perla se van en un Mazda rojo, obsequio del padre del ojiazul en su cumpleaños 18, mientras tanto en casa se queda una pelirosa con el moreno_

Sasuke: Bien que hacemos

Sakura: Pues ya bañaste a momo

Sasuke: Lo limpie, bañarlo no

Sakura: A prepara la tina

Sasuke: Mejor en el jardín, pero espera me cambiare

Sakura: Cierto no tengo ropa aquí

Sasuke: No te preocupes mama diseña ropa espera aquí

_Sasuke subio a cambiarse se puso un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una camiseta negra que dejaba ver su musculatura, y cuerpo bien torneado, unas sandalias negras y bajo con Sakura a quien le habia dado un diseño de playa que Mikoto olvido del verano pasado, era un short color negro y una blusa de tirantes rosa muy ligera, además que habia unas sandalias de playa _

Sakura: No momo espera

Sasuke: Momo nos estas mojando

Sakura: Esto parece misión imposible

Sasuke: Vamos solo ay que quitarle el jabon

Sakura: Espera –abre la manguera y moja a momo al cerrarla se da cuenta que mojo a-

Sasuke: Sakura mira como estoy

Sakura: Pepeperdon JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sasuke: Ha si graciosita deja que te moje yo

Sakura: No, espera no

_Mientras ellos juegan y disfrutan de esa tarde de verano, Naruto y Hinata pasean muy contentos en el centro comercial aunque no todo es felicidad para muchos_

Madara: Estupida esto no puede pasar

Mujer: Yo yo lo siento

Karin: A ver perra, tenias que manejar un minimo de 5 clientes

Madara: Y mira tu idiotes solo atendiste a dos

Mujer: Es que no me he sentido bien

Karin: Tu eres una puta y debes atender a los clientes

Madara: Si no te comportas a la altura la próxima en ocupar tu lugar será tu hija

Mujer: No señor por favor no

Karin: Entonces cumple con tu cuota que hay muchos que pagarían por una niña de 7 años

Mujer: No, yo yo tendre mas clientes esta noche

Madara: Mas te vale si no are que te regresen a tu país a que mueras de hambre y tu hija será la nueva adquisición entendido

Mujer: Si señor yo lo siento

Madara: Largate ya- La mujer se va-

Karin: Estas prostitutas son mas difíciles cada dia

Madara: Dime donde esta su mocosa

Karin: Yo que se la entregue para un embarque, pagaron bien

Madara: No dejes que lo sepa nadie

Karin: Por que

Madara: Si Mayumi y las demás mujersuelas saben que ya hemos vendido a sus hijos, se rebelarian

Karin: No te preocupes, mi padre paso el dinero por la gente correcta no ay de que preocuparse

Madara: Bien, sabes tengo deseos de algo

Karin: De que

Madara: Ven a mis piernas y lo sabras

Karin: Esta tarde cerramos temprano la oficina

_Fuera de la oficina los gemidos de Karin eran audibles asi como los de Madara, esto enojo a un peliplateado que habia escuchado toda la conversación._

Jugo: Oye estas bien

Suiguetsu: Si, pero oye que sabes de la venta de los niños

Jugo: No te preocupes, lo se, pero no llegaron envie la información a tiempo y detuvieron el embarque

Suiguetsu: Una cosa es la droga, pero no me siento bien haciendo que las mujeres

Jugo: Ya te he dicho que en cuanto me den luz verde las sacaremos de aquí solo necesito tiempo

Suiguetsu: Pero obligarlas a prostituirse no

Jugo: Tranquilo, mi contacto en las calles sigue investigando

Suiguetsu: Yo quiero ayudar

Jugo: Seguro eso

Suiguetsu: Si tu dime como hacelo

Jugo: Ahora es esperar a que ellos sigan ganado nuestra confianza

_Eran las 2 pm Naruto y Hinata salían del cine_

Hinata: Me gusto la película

Naruto: Eso imagine

Hinata: Naruto gracias

Naruto: Por que?

Hinata: Por invitarme a salir

Naruto: Si tu me dejas saldremos mas seguido

Hinata: Si me gustaría eso pero

Naruto: Perooo a Neji

Hinata: Si el, el

Naruto: No te preocupes lo arreglaremos

Hinata: Entendido

Naruto: Oye Hina- chan ven vamos por algo de comer y luego un helado

Hinata: Si

_Mientras en la mansión Uchiha_

Sakura: Mira Sasuke como termine

Sasuke: Pero mírame a mi

Sakura: Oye ire arriba a cambiar mi ropa si no te molesta

Sasuke: Ve, pero apresurate que tengo hambre

Sakura: Si si momo ven vamos acompañame

Sasuke: Eso no momo no va, el se queda conmigo

Sakura: Hay, espera aquí momo

_Sasuke se habia bajado su ropa anterior y se cambio en el baño de visitas, luego llamo a un restaurante Italiano por algo de comida, y luego hiba a poner música, de pronto encontró un cd_

Sasuke: Esto es

_**Un dia un chico de 13 años regresaba de la academia entra a la sala y ve a un chico de piel morena ojos negros viendo fijamente ese cd**_

_**Sasuke: Que es eso Itachi**_

_**Itachi: Que que haces aquí**_

_**Sasuke: Pues vine a comer no me ves**_

_**Itachi: Oye hoy vino Yunue y y puedes comer arriba hoy**_

_**Sasuke: Que pretendes ella te odia**_

_**Itachi: Solo por favor **_

_**Sasuke: Que gano a cambio**_

_**Itachi: Que cuando necesites que te ayude con una chica lo hare**_

_**Sasuke: Me dejas ese cd y hecho**_

_**Itachi: Quee**_

_**Sasuke: Sera bueno para avergonzarte con Yunue después**_

_**Itachi: Ya viene , sisi lo dejare**_

Sasuke: Y con una canción te declaraste, me pregunto que pasara si hago lo mismo

Sakura: Oye el timbre gustas que abra

Sasuke: No yo voy tu dale de comer a Momo

Sakura: Bien

Sasuke: Listo, la comida llego

Sakura: Bien, to le di sus croquetas a momo

Sasuke: Ven comamos en la sala

Sakura: Esta bien

_Los dos comieron sin contratiempos, después se quedaron en la sala escuchando música, luego momo se acerco y comenzó a juguetear, esto hizo que Sasuke hiciera cosquillas a Sakura y momo tratara de ayudarla de pronto momo empuja a Sakura y Sasuke la logra detener quedando frente a frente _

Sakura: Yo

Sasuke: Estas bien

Sakura: Si, gracias- no suelta el abrazo de Sasuke-

Sasuke: Sakura ay algo que quiero decirte

Sakura: Sasuke espera no creo que

Sasuke: Espera si solo un momento, escucha esto

_Sasuke corre al reproductor de Cd y toma el que su hermano le dejo, Sasuke programa una canción en especial, esta comenzó a sonar_

_Dame tu amor- Tank_

Esperando poco a poco hasta que estés cómoda conmigo

Sintiendo que nuestra amistad tiene un nuevo entendimiento

Nadie puede comprar en una tienda de conveniencia

lo que realmente queremos

es exclusivamente en manos de la persona que nos gusta

Dame tu amor, déjame ir contigo para el futuro

Dame tu amor, de la mano, nunca dejar ir Incluso cuando estalla universo,

el océano se evapora Mientras, su memoria tiene mi abrazo

Mi mayor felicidad es saber que te amo

Mi alma tiene un nuevo objetivo ,

a conservarla con cada día que nadie puede comprar

en una tienda de conveniencia lo que realmente queremos

es exclusivamente en manos de la persona que nos gusta

Dame tu amor, déjame ir con usted para el futuro Dame tu amor,

cogidos de la lado, nunca soltó Incluso cuando estalla universo,

océano se evapora Mientras, su memoria tiene mi abrazo

Hay una lluvia posibilidad y el cielo puede caer en el amor

Contemplando tu sonrisa, no puedo contenerme

Dame tu amor, y con mucho gusto me voy para el futuro

Dame tu amor, de la mano, nunca dejar ir Incluso

cuando se destruye la tierra y no hay tiempo para lágrimas

Mientras, su memoria tiene mi abrazo

( watch?v=wztmP3H9b7Y)

_Sasuke toma las manos de Sakura quien esta sentada en el sillón, ella lo mira sorprendida, acepta sus manos el se inca para quedar a su altura_

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: Señorita Haruno le gustaría ser la novia de este cadete de mala fama

Sakura: Sasuke yo

Sasuke :Le prometo que le cuidare, solo tendre ojos para usted,

Sakura: Si si quiero Sasuke

Sasuke: Te amo Sakura

_Los dos se besan, todo es un ambiente hermoso, mientras que en un parque cercano al centro comercial un rubio compra un ramos de rosas mientras su linda acompañante regresa del tocador en una manta que compro de emergencia pone petalos de la flor acomoda las rosas y un par de helados_

Hinata: Pe pero que es esto

Naruto: Hinata ven siéntate

Hinata: Naruto que pasa

Naruto: Yo bueno veras desde el dia que te vi, ese dia que me cai del templete fue por ti

Hinata: Yo lo sinto

Naruto: No no, ay como te lo digo, Hinata eres muy bonita y y yo vi algo en ti ese dia que pues me hipnotizo

Hinata: Naruto no no te entiendo

Naruto: Bien mejor te lo digo HINATA HYUGA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

Hinata: -Se levanta- YO YO SI QUIERO

Naruto: HINATA ME HACES FELIZ MUCHO

_Los dos se abrazan todo es felicidad cuando el celular de una pelirosa suena_

**Sakura: Si habla Sakura**

**Ino: Sakura ve por Hinata Neji las va a buscar al centro comercial**

**Sakura: Que como es posible**

**Ino: Ten-ten lo dejo un minuto y se fue corre, Ten- ten llamara a Hinata corran**

**Sakura: Ok**

Sasuke: Que pasa

Sakura: Neji va al centro comercial

Sasuke: No si los ve juntos

Sakura: Ten-ten dice que Hinata no contesta

Sasuke: Ven vamos en mi moto

Sakura: Que no jamas me

Sasuke: Vamos, no dejare que te pase nada te lo acabo de prometer

_Neji manejaba a toda velocidad Sasuke llevo a Sakura al centro comercial, pero no hayaban a la joven doncella en cuestión_

Sasuke: Sakura espera aquí

Sakura: Pero

Sasuke: Hazlo

Sakura: Bien

_De pronto ahí estaba caminando hacia ella el hermano Hyuga _

Neji: Sakura dime donde esta Hinata

Sakura: Neji no no me asustes asi

Neji: Te hice una pregunta

Sakura: Ella pues veras

Neji: Contestame

Sakura: Haa mira ahí viene

Neji: AA?

Hinata: Que que pasa

Sakura: Ay gracias por traerme mi batido- lo sorbe- de de moras y limón- _Pensamiento (Solo Naruto toma estas cosas)_

Neji: Vaya me equivoque pensé que estabas con ese idiota de Uzumaki

_Detrás de ellos esta Sasuke que por señal de Sakura logra mirar a Naruto quien no se habia percatado de la presencia de Neji y se encaminaba con Hinata, Sasuke rápidamente corrió hacia el y lo golpeo en el estomaga para hacerlo reaccionar, cuando el rubio intentaba procesar lo sucedido_

Neji: Que hace el aquí

Sakura: Hola Naruto Sasuke que hacen aquí

Sasuke: Nada importante, vinimos a comprar mas comida para momo ya sabes como come

Hinata: Nanaruto estas bien

Naruto: No Sasuke me-Sasuke lo pellisca- HAAA

Sasuke: Lo hice comer algo aquí fuera y le callo mal

Neji: Hum, ni hablar parece que dicen la verdad

Sasuke: SI yo lo llevare a su casa

Neji: Bien vámonos Hinata vamos ay que ir con papa, Sakura te dejaremos en tu casa caminen

Sakura: Este si, bueno nos vemos chicos

Sasuke: Si adiós

Hinata: Adios Sasuke-san Naruto-kun

_Las chicas se alejan con el Hyuga_

Naruto: Me golpeaste

Sasuke: Te salve la vida

Naruto: Rayos tan bien que la pasamos

Sasuke: Lo se

Naruto: Como que lo sabes

Sasuke: Pues yo

Naruto: Hinata es mi novia ahora jejeje

Sasuke: Pues te informo que Sakura es mi novia

Naruto: Genial

Sasuke: Sabes que dobe

Naruto: Que pasa Teme

Sasuke: La operación cita fue un éxito

Naruto: Estoy de acuerdo sargento.


	4. De vuelta al Pasado

CAPITULO IV

DE VUELTA AL PASADO

_Han pasado 3 meses desde la operación cita, a su suerte Neji ha estado distraído la razón no se sabe, por lo que Naruto y Hinata habían podido salir cada sábado, Sakura y Sasuke estaban juntos después de clases ya que su proyecto habia terminado y tanto Naruto como el salían lo más pronto posible para ir por sus chicas, claro menos en los que Tsunade lleva a Sakura y a Hinata a sus cursos de ingreso a la Universidad, los jóvenes han hecho sus exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad y si no fuera suficiente este día es…._

Naruto: Siiii vacaciones

Sasuke: Calmado dobe

Naruto: Es final de Semestre

Sasuke: Dobe, iremos a la Universidad militar

Naruto: Me lo tenías que recordar

Sasuke: Además hace dos semanas que el proyecto virtud termino

Naruto: Y ya no están con nosotros aquí

Sasuke: Mierda como soportare en la universidad

Naruto: No sé, yo me siento mal si no estoy con HIna-chan

Sasuke: Mmm oye dobe

Naruto: Que pasa teme

Sasuke: Porque se encamina Tsunade para aca?

Naruto: No sabe lo de Sakura y tú?

Sasuke: Emmm

Naruto: Esto no es bueno

Tsunade: Uchiha, debes ir a tu casa en este momento

Sasuke: Pasa algo? Mi madre esta bien?

Tsunade: Es tu hermano esta en tu casa

Sasuke: Ese idiota, gracias Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Uzumaki ve con el

Naruto: Si yo manejo teme

Tsunade: Dos cosas mas

Sasuke: Que mas ay?

Tsunade: Cuando veas a tu hermano dale esto por favor..

Naruto: Una carta y un cd?

Sasuke: Entiendo y la otra cual es?

Tsunade: Lleva a Sakura temprano, igual tu Naruto lleva temprano a Hinata a su casa

Naruto: Como, sabe

Tsunade: Si si se que han salido con ellas, Sakura me lo dijo para que yo llamara a casa de Hinata y pudieran tener sus citas

Sasuke: Sakura nunca me informo que ya lo supiera su madre

Tsunade: Porque yo le pedí que no te contara, no quería que tomaras confianza tan fácil, después de todo es mi hija

Sasuke: Bien las llevaremos temprano, nos retiramos

Tsunade: Adelante con cuidado

_Los dos chicos se fueron en el auto de Naruto, pasaron por Sakura y Hinata, no les mencionaron nada, llegando a la casa de Sasuke observaron que el auto de Minato, Kakashi y Azuma, además de una motoneta negra._

Sakura: Que es lo que pasa?

Sasuke: Veras mi hermano volvió

Hinata: Eso debe ser muy agradable

Naruto: La verdad Hina-chan no sabemos por qué se fue

Sasuke: Pero creo que no es nada bueno estando tu padre aquí

Naruto: Y Kakashi sensei así como Azuma

Sakura: Y la motocicleta de quién será?

Sasuke: Ni idea

Naruto: Mejor entremos

Hinata: Sakura y yo no deberíamos estar aquí

Sasuke: Hinata no ay problema, Sakura es mi novia y tu del dobe quien es como mi otro hermano

Naruto: Queremos que las dos estén en todo momento con nosotros

Sakura: Esta bien, pero Sasuke tranquilo se nota que estas molesto

Sasuke: Estaré en calma lo prometo

_Los cuatro chicos entraron a la casa ahí estaban sentados Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, Azuma, Kakashi y en un sillón individual Itachi_

Mikoto: Que bueno, están de vuelta

Sasuke: Que haz hecho Itachi

Minato: Cálmate Sasuke

Naruto: De que se trata esto padre?

Sasuke: TE DIJE ITACHI QUE HICISTE!

Minato: Sasuke cálmate

Sasuke: Pero Minato

Minato: Mira prometí a tu padre cuidar de ti y tu hermano así que son como mis hijos cálmense

Mikoto: Hijo, por favor escucha a tu hermano

Sakura: Sasuke por favor cálmate

Itachi: Hola hermanito

Azuma: Bien es hora que les contemos que paso

Kakashi: Sasuke Mikoto, como saben Fugaku murió en un accidente

Mikoto: Si su automóvil fallo

Itachi: Un año después alguien me envió un correo electrónico diciendo que no fue un accidente

Sasuke: A que te refieres, mataron a papa?

Itachi: Si el motivo no lo sabia

Azuma: Fue porque en una operación que teníamos, tu padre descubrió que ciertos militares estaban implicados en cosas turbias

Kakashi: El día que tu padre murió fue el mismo día que iba a informarnos quienes eran para poder detenerlos

Itachi: Sin embargo papa murió, luego del correo estuve investigando, el día que me fui me habían dicho que no buscara más o mama y tu pagarían

Sasuke: Mierda, me lo hubieras mencionado

Itachi: Los tenía que proteger, desde entonces con ayuda de algunos viejos amigos de la academia me pude infiltrar en la venta y compra de las drogas sin embargo la búsqueda me trajo de nuevo a casa

Kakashi: Nosotros lo sabíamos, pero dado que teníamos que cuidar de la seguridad de Itachi y la de ustedes como su familia no pudimos decir nada

Mikoto: Hijo dime que pasó con Yunue ella sufrió por esa amenaza?

Itachi: Que a que te refieres?

Sasuke: Ese día el dobe y yo te vimos peleando con ella

Naruto: Luego te golpeo y se fue corriendo

Mikoto: Luego supe que sufrió un accidente y cuando la fui a ver lloraba demasiado

Itachi: Bueno lo de la ruptura fue independiente, verán por casi un año Yunue me estuvo engañando con Obito

Mikoto: No, como puede ser él es tu primo

Itachi: Pues así fue madre, ese día fui a buscarla al centro comercial ya que tenía trabajo en una tienda de ropa, cuando llegue no la encontré hasta que llegue a los probadores, ahí estaba besando a Obito yo salí de ahí, luego ella me alcanzo me pidió disculpas, pero que no podíamos ya ser pareja, por que esperaba un hijo de el yo le dije que era una zorra y por eso me golpeo, lo del accidente no tuve nada que ver

Azuma: Mikoto eso lo averiguamos nosotros ya que al inicio su familia giro una orden para llevar a Itachi a la comisaria

Sasuke: Como por que si el no tuvo nada que ver

Kakashi: Porque cuando tu primo descubrió que ella estaba embarazada la golpeo hasta hacerla abortar, pero no quería decir que fue Obito por lo que su familia pensó que era Itachi el culpable

Itachi: Mierda, creo que Naomi tenía razón cuando me dijo haberlo visto juntos un año antes.

Minato: Bien creo que aclaradas las cosas yo me retiro

Azuma: Yo también, Itachi

Itachi: He si entiendo

Minato: Kakashi te dara la dirección de donde debes ir para seguir la investigación

Naruto: Y nosotros padre?

Sasuke: Si nosotros queremos ayudar

Minato: Irán con el, pero deberán aparentar que es por un curso para la Universidad o algo así

Azuma: Bien nosotros nos retiramos gracias por todo Mokioto-san

Mikoto: Gracias a ustedes ahora tenemos claras muchas cosas

Kushina: Mikoto, lo que necesites estaremos en casa

Mikoto :Gracias les agradezco

Minato: Naruto no llegues tarde

Naruto: Si padre

Kushina: Por cierto, tu novia es linda hijo

Hinata: Mu mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga

Kushina: Mucho gusto Hinata, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea para que comamos juntas

Hinata: Si si claro

Naruto: Bien entonces llegare en un rato mas a casa

_Los padres de Naruto se retiran de la casa asi como Azuma, Mikoto sube a su habitación ya que sabe que lo que hablara Itachi con Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y las dos novias del moreno y el rubio es cuestión de ellos._

Itachi: Bien me presentaran a sus chicas, al final del dia soy su hermano mayor

Naruto: Si si mira ella es Hinata Hyuga mi novia

Hinata: Mucho gusto

Itachi: El gusto es mio, eres hija del Coronel Hyuga verdad

Hinata: Si el es mi padre

Itachi: Es grandioso el parecido, es muy linda tu novia Naruto

Naruto: Verdad que si

Itachi: Y tu Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ella es mi novia Sakura Haruno, hija de Tsunade-san

Itachi: Jajaja tranquilo recuerdo a esa niña

Sakura: Ha si, yo no te recuerdo

Itachi: Tu jugabas con una amiga mia por ese entonces, su nombre era Naomi

Sakura: Naomi, o la chica de pelo corto y que siempre le cubría la cara? Pensé que era un chico

Itachi: Es por que no era nada femenina

Sasuke: Es ese chico delgado y que siempre usaba el uniforme negro

Itachi: Si, era una chica

Sakura: Que fue de ella?

Itachi: No lo se ella y yo, no hablamos por causa de Yunue

Sasuke: Que es lo que paso

Itachi: Ella vio un día a Yunue con Obito y la enfrento cuando paseábamos por el parque, luego Yunue dijo que era mentira que ella decía eso porque Naomi tenia sentimientos hacia mí, Naomi se molestó e iba a soltarle un golpe pero yo lo detuve, luego de eso Naomi le grito a Yunue esto me molesto y le di una cachetada, luego ella se calló me sonrió y se fue, después de ese día no hablamos más, je ella decía la verdad y yo

Kakashi: Le dijiste algunas palabras verdad?

Sasuke: Kakashi tu sabias todo?

Kakashi : Era natural Naomi era hermana de mi mejor amigo y excompañero de la academia

Itachi: Como eso no lo sabia

Kakashi: Ella perdió a su madre cuando tenia creo que 8 años yo tenia 13 por entonces

Naruto: Entonces no eres tan viejo

Sakura: Jajaja todos creen que eres mayor

Itachi: Continua Kakashi que ay cosas que no entiendo

Kakashi: Bien ella llego a la academia, llego diferente ella lloraba, pero no hablaba, fue la primera vez que la vi llorar ni en el funeral de su madre lloro, en fin, Tsunade la llevo al consultorio, luego salió y me pidió ropa seca y cuando salió le había quitado el cabello del rostro después de muchos años vi sus ojos de nuevo, pero había algo diferente no brillaban

Itachi: Debio ser por las lagrimas

Sakura: No, ya lo recuerdo ella era no puede ser

Sasuke: Que pasa Sakura

Sakura: Mama llevo un día a una chica a casa ella no hablaba y se quedo en casa ya que su familia no estaba en Japón y cuando estaba ahí mama me dijo que le ayudara ya que ella

Kakashi: Estaba perdiendo la vista

Itachi: Que como puede ser eso posible ella jamás me conto nada de eso

Kakashi: No era necesario, había estado en tratamientos, pero no le ayudaron

Sakura: Mama la subió a un vuelo a América un mes después

Kakashi: La enviamos con su familia ya que necesitaba un trasplante de cornea

Sasuke: Vaya, así que esa chica estuvo aquí sin familia

Naruto: Y afrontando una enfermedad

Hinata: Pero se recuperó verdad?

Itachi: Ojala pudiera verle una vez mas

Sasuke: Espera Tsunade me dio algo

Naruto: Oye ese sobre dice de Naomi

Sasuke: El cd tiene la misma letra que con el que te declaraste a Yunue

Itachi: Es porque lo gravo Naomi, ella me ayudo siempre, además ella cantaba y tocaba el piano

Kakashi: Bien aclarada esa parte, me retiro a por cierto Itachi en una semana ve aquí-le da una tarjeta- solo menciona que vas por la investigación de rutas anti humanidad ellos te dirán quien está a cargo del proyecto

Itachi: Entiendo y gracias por todo

Kakashi: Nos vemos, Sasuke recuerda me ayudaras en el campamento al final de mes

Sasuke: Si si lo se

Naruto: Bien yo me retiro también debo llevar a Hinata a su casa

Sasuke: Vayan con cuidado dobe

Sakura: Nos vemos mañana en la graduación Hinata

Hinata: Si, Sakura hasta mañana

Itachi: Hasta luego

_Naruto y Hinata se fueron, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron con Itachi_

Sasuke: Oye y no piensas leer la carta

Itachi: No no puedo leerla yo tengo miedo

Sakura: Pues creo que será mejor si lo haces solo

Sasuke: Nosotros iremos a la cocina a comer algo y ver a momo

Itachi: Si adelante

_Sakura y Sasuke se quedan en la cocina_

Sakura: Que crees que diga esa carta

Sasuke: No lo sé, pero aquí podremos escuchar el cd

Sakura: Oye donde están las croquetas de Momo

Sasuke: Dejame enseñarte

_Mientras en la sala esta un Itachi pensativo ante la carta en sus manos_

Itachi: Bien veamos que dice

**Itachi: **

**Lamento lo que paso en el parque, noto que estas muy enamorado para ver la verdad, te entiendo ya que Yunue no mintió del todo, si tengo sentimientos por ti, te amo esa es la verdad te amo, desde que te conocí, pero hoy me voy para que seas feliz, gracias por enseñarme a hacer amigos como Deidara, Konan, Pain y por dejarme esta un tiempo junto a ti, gracias Ita-san.**

**Con amor**

**Naomi.**

**PD: Te dejo un cd con un par de canciones dedicadas a ti.**

Itachi: Naomi, yo haa si estaba enamorado de Yunue y no me di cuenta de lo que sentías tú, bien siempre amaste la música veamos que dicen esas canciones.

_Itachi se acerco al reproductor y puso el cd este comenzó a sonar dos melodías, en la concina Sasuke y Sakura escuchaban la reproducción._

_TE AMO (ZUKU NATSUME YUUJINCHOU ENDING)_

_Hey tan solo un poco más, tan solo quiero que me escuches un poco mas_

_Hey tan solo un poco mas, quiero ser egoísta solo un poco más_

_En el momento en que lo tuve en mis manos, sentí como si desapareciera_

_¿Podrías dedicarme unas palabras de aliento?_

_Te amo, te amo hasta el fin del mundo, _

_Intentas reírte y me llamas idiota, te amo es difícil para mi_

_Decirte estas palabras, quiero amarte con todo mi corazón,_

_Es por eso que rezo al cielo, Hey aunque quiero entender_

_Aún hay demasiadas cosas que no comprendo,_

_Así que en el momento en que se que estos cuerpos,_

_No se convertirán en uno, al menos los abrazare con toda mi fuerza, _

_Con tan solo tu presencia mi mundo cambia completamente,_

_Observa el paisaje monótono, incluso este puede estallar en una fuente_

_De colores, antes de darnos cuenta, nuestras manos se unirían,_

_Mientras caminamos uno a lado del otro, y pronto desaparecerías,_

_¿Crees que haríamos una buena pareja?_

_Eso es lo que le he preguntado al cielo, _

_Incluso cuando llegue el día en que nuestros caminos se dividan_

_Mientras conserve recuerdos de ti estaré bien,_

_Y algún día entenderé el porqué de nuestra separación,_

_Así que le hago esta promesa al mañana,_

_Te amo, te amo hasta el fin del mundo, _

_Intentas reírte me llamas idiota, te amo es difícil para mi_

_Decirte estas palabras, quiero amarte con todo mi corazón,_

_Es por eso que rezo al cielo, es por eso que rezo al cielo._

Sakura: Esa canción es hermosa

Sasuke: Vaya si que la chica sentía algo por mi hermano

Sakura: Tu que hubieras hecho se te dedicaba una canción así?

Sasuke: Hubieras hecho que me enamorara más de ti de lo que ya estoy

Sakura: Te amo Sasuke

Sasuke: Y yo a ti

_Itachi escucha las canciones, con la primera ha quedado sin habla, apenas y puede respirar de pronto comienza a tocar la última._

_NAMIDA NO OTO _

_KIRORO_

_Como dos imanes nos amábamos el uno al otro,_

_El destino es realmente cruel, aunque prometí olvidarte,_

_No voy a cumplir algo como eso, verte de lejos creo,_

_Que solo eso estará bien, no hay muchas esperanzas,_

_No hay esperanza, no tengo esperanza, que seas feliz,_

_Solo por ahora, deseo que lo seas, no me comí mis palabras,_

_Prepare el corazón, fingí estar tranquila, riendo suavemente_

_Fue una bonita despedida, no derrame lágrimas, si fuera todo_

_Un sueño lloraría hasta colapsarme, si te dijera que fui egoísta,_

_Si lo dijera, entonces te estuve molestando, entiendo,_

_Lo entiendo, así que, para que tú seas feliz, desde ahora lo_

_Estaré deseando, verte de lejos, creo que solo eso esta bien,_

_No hay muchas esperanzas, No hay esperanza, no tengo esperanza,_

_Que seas feliz, Solo por ahora, deseo que lo seas._

Sakura: Eso fue muy triste

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: Que pasa?

Sasuke: Prometo que jamas te dejare ir

Sakura: Ni yo a ti Sasuke-kun

_Mientras los dos enamorados se abrazan en la cocina, la matriarca de la casa baja y ve a su hijo mayor_

Mikoto: Son canciones con mucho sentimiento

Itachi: Madre como yo es que no me di cuenta?

Mikoto: De que hijo, de que no te diste cuenta?

Itachi: Que había alguien que me amaba sinceramente, que me hubiera ayudado en lo que he pasado este tiempo.

Mikoto: Hijo, muchas veces no nos damos cuenta hasta que la persona no está con nosotros, yo pensaba que amaba a tu padre, pero no solo era amor, era algo más que eso, algo que pasa el tiempo y la misma muerte

Itachi: Madre, lamento haberlos hecho sufrir este tiempo, yo lamento haber perdido tiempo contigo, Sasuke y y

Mikoto: Piénsalo así hijo un día, en algún lugar podrás decirle a esa persona lo que quieras, ahora déjanos estar contigo quédate con nosotros tu familia

Itahci: Madre, duele el maldito corazón

Mikoto: Tranquilo, hijo aquí estoy contigo

_Itachi abraza a su madre y llora escondido en su cuello como si fuese un niño pequeño, Sakura y Sasuke solo observan, mientras esto pasa en la casa Uchiha en un puerto se encuentra un hombre con pelo corto y puntiagudo, negro y ojos oscuros junto a Madara Uchiha y Karin quienes le recibían con alegría_

Karin: Obito es bueno que hayas vuelto

Madara: Bienvenido hijo dinos como te fue

Obito: Padre las niñas que teníamos que entregar a América no llegaron

Madara: Eso no puede ser Karin se cercioro que las embarcaran

Karin: Eso es verdad, tengo el conocimiento de embarque

Obito: Ese no fue el problema, alguien dio aviso en américa ya que cuando la mercancía llego una de esas asociaciones estúpidas pro-humanidad pidió que se abriera y liberaron a las mocosas

Madara: Carajo, como se pudieron enterar, pero dime que te dijeron los socios en América

Obito: Nada padre, solo ve lo que me hicieron por esa estupidez

_Obito Uchiha la mitad derecha de su cara estaba marcada gravemente como consecuencia de las lesiones sufridas por una golpiza de los tratantes en América._

Karin: Obito, es horrible te lastimaron tu rostro tu hermoso rostro

Obito: Juro que encontrare al maldito que dio el aviso y espero que no esté involucrada Karin

Madara: Tranquilo hijo, podrás desquitar tu coraje con tu querido primo Itachi

Obito: El idiota volvió?

Madara: Si al parecer el mocoso se cansó de buscar no sé qué cosa y regreso a su casa según por rebeldía por la muerte de Fugaku

Obito: Como lo sabes?

Karin: Lo escuche de boca de Kakashi a Tsunade en la academia

Obito: Por ahora creo que no me apareceré, solo investiguen quien dio el aviso por el momento quiero un buen sake y unas mujerzuelas

Karin: Sube al auto te llevare al bar ahí podrás escoger tenemos nuevas adquisiciones

Madara: Suiguetsu, Jugo

Suiguetsu: Si viejo

Jugo: Díganos señor

Madara: Mantengan vigilado a lo hermanos presiento que algo harán

Suiguetsu: Por qué viejo?

Madara; No me trago la historia de Itachi se haya ido por rebeldía, vigílenlos a ellos a sus mujeres y también al hijo del Uzumaki entendido

Jugo: Como ordene señor


	5. Días de Verano

CAPITULO V

DIAS DE VERANO

_Al otro dia de sorpresas un rubio de ojos azules disfrutaba su primer dia de vacaciones, su alarma sono el la apago sin dudar no era necesario levantarse hoy, su sueño era profundo cuando de pronto un valde de agua le cae en la cara_

Naruto: Mama que te pasa por que me despiertas asi

Kushina: Si seras, no recuerdas que hoy es la graduación de Hinata

Naruto: HAAA LO OLVIDE!

Minato: Que pasa aquí?

Kushina: Que tu hijo se parece a ti de olvidadiso olvido que hoy es la graduación de Hinata y ellos son los cadetes que la escoltaran al templete de recepción

Minato: Corre hijo, no quieras que te lo recuerden como tu madre me recuerda a mi

Kushina: Es cierto, el dia de la boda olvidaste la hora haaa Minatooo

Naruto: Haaa mama mi traje

_El rubio se baño lo mas rápido que pudo, se vistió y subio a su auto llegando 2 minutos antes de que iniciara la ceremonia._

Sasuke: Dobe pensé que no llegarías

Naruto: Si no es por mi madre no despierto

Sasuke: Lo imagine, anda termina de alenearte mira como traes el saco

Naruto: Ya voy ya voy

_La ceremonia comienza, dado que en el proyecto virtud fueron asignados por pareja los chicos escoltarían a sus compañeras, Neji aunque observaba a Naruto estaba de la mano de Ten-ten, Ino del brazo de Sai, Sakura era abrazada por Sasuke, y Naruto le daba su brazo a Hinata_

Sakura: No pensé que este dia llegara

Neji: Uzumaki quiero hablar contigo

Ten-ten: No podrias hablar con el después de la ceremonia

Sai: Sasuke mejor nos preparamos

Sasuke: Si esto no me gusta

Naruto: Que deseas Hyuga

Neji: Mira me creen un imbécil Hinata, Sakura, Uchiha y tu o que?

Naruto: A que te refieres

Neji: Se que tu y mi hermana salen

Ino: Como lo supo

Ten-ten: No me miren yo no he dicho nada

Neji: Que ustedes lo sabían también?

Ino: Hay Neji es como querer ocultar lo tuyo con Ten-ten

Hinata: Hasta yo lo se, se que antes del proyecto eran novios

Sai: Era demasiado notorio

Neji: Yo e a

Ten-ten: Por eso te dije que dejaras de ser posesivo

Naruto: Mira Hyuga yo amo a tu hermana, se que me hice mala fama pero ella no es una chica cualquiera ella es bella, inteligente es perfecta para un sujeto como yo

Sasuke: Dobe jamas lo imagine asi de valiente y serio

Sakura: Dejemos que hable

Naruto: Te diré esto, a Hinata la quiero como algo más que mi novia, aún nos falta entrar a la universidad y se que soy de menor rango a ti sin embargo la amo y la respetare siempre

Neji: Mira Uzumaki creo que por razones como esta nadie de los aquí presentes confía en mi juicio, pero este día haz demostrado valor y agallas al retarme por estar con mi hermana, así que acepto que salgas con ella

Hinata: Hermano gracias

Naruto: SIIII

Neji: Pero te juro que si la veo llorar una sola vez aunque sea solo una te mato entendido

Naruto: S s s siiii

Kurenai: Señores listos deben acompañar a nuestras alumnas la ceremonia ya inicio

Naruto: Hinata no me mato tu hermano

Hinata: Lo se, además ya no tendre que salir contigo a escondidas

_La ceremonia comenzó ellos tomaron asiento alado de cada alumna asi subio Shizune, la directora del plantel _

Shizune: Este dia estamos para despedir a una generación de alumnas quienes esperamos sean tomadas como el ejemplo de esta institución en especial quiero que la primera en subir aquí sea una estudiante que ha logrado graduarse de este nivel con 16 años Hinata Hyuga

Naruto: Que 16?

Sakura: Luego te contamos llevala

Naruto: Ok ok

_Naruto subio a Hinata al templete ella recibió su diploma, ella era una joven demasiado inteligente y dada la exigencia de su padre hizo todo por estar al mismo nivel que su hermano, graduándose hoy dos años antes de lo que esperaban muchos, la ceremonia contunuo, Ino, Ten-ten y Sakura pasaron por su diploma, la ceremonia termino, Tsunade recibió a Sakura con lagrimas, el coronel Hyuga y Yamanaka a sus hijas respectivamente_

Ino: Chicas pueden llamar a sus chicos?

Sakura: Que pasa frentona

Sai: Por favor les tenemos que dar algo

Hinata: Claro esperen un momento yo les aviso

_Los cadetes se acercaron junto a sus respectivas novias, una vez reunidos Ino saco una bolsita de tela blanca satinada_

Sasuke: Dinos Yamanaka que pasa

Naruto: Anda Ino que a fiesta de graduación empezara

Ino: Los inivtamos a nuestra boda

Sai: Esperamos que asistan

Sakura: Cerda convenciste a tu papa me alegro

Hinata: Felicidades Ino-chan

Ten-ten: Nos dejaras ser tus madrinas de honor verdad?

Ino: Claro que si

Sai: Naruto, Sasuke, Hyuga me gustaría que bueno ustedes fueran mis padrinos

Sasuke: Mira Sai se que no hemos sido grandes amigos pero

Naruto: Haaa no seas estúpido claro que seremos tus padrinos

Hyuga: Estaremos contigo ese dia

Ino: Gracias chicos

_Los jóvenes pasaron la tarde en su fiesta de graduación, fue un dia especial ya que al ser los hijos e hijas de coroneles importantes, decidieron festejarlos en un jardín en las fueras de la ciudad, habia mesas con manteles negros y adornos florales coronados con flechas doradas todos estaba encantados con la fiesta las chicas estaban con sus novios, y los demás cadetes festejando, pero cierta peliroja estaba furiosa_

Karin: Uuuyyyy esa pelo de chicle

Suiguetsu: Que pasa aun sigues interesada en el?

Karin: Como se pudo fijar en ella veme soy sexi y caliente para el sexo

Suiguetsu: Sera por eso

Karin: A que te refieres?

Suiguetsu: Mirala a ella y sus amigas son angeles virginales, tu perdiste eso

Karin: Callate, si no fuera por que sus padres están en el sistema, las prostituiría y verias como se les quita ese encanto

Suiguetsu: Karin, nunca haz pensado en tener una vida tranquila

Karin: Vamos no me daras lecciones de moral verdad

Suiguetsu: Karin deberías dejar este negocio

Karin: Jamas, sabes el dinero que se obtiene, no jamas dejaría esto

Suiguetsu: Ya tranquila estas bebiendo mucho

Karin: Eso no te debería importar

Suiguetsu: Si no quieres que llamemos la atención

Karin: Callate –lo besa- llevame a otro lugar

Suiguetsu: A donde quieres ir

Karin: Llevame a un hotel, tengamos sexo no quiero estar mas aquí

Suiguetsu: Creo que no rechazare esa oferta

_Karin y Suiguetsu se van de la fiesta, La fiesta continuo sin mas novedades, esa noche los padres se fueron temprano dejando a sus hijos con sus respectivas parejas a excepción de uno que aun era protector con su niña_

Hinata: Por favor papa déjame quedar un rato mas

Hyuga: No ya te he dicho que no

Hinata: Pero papa

Hyuga: Hasta que cumplas 18

Neji:Padre no te preocupes yo la cuidare

Hyuga: La dejo en tus manos

Tsunade: Tranquilo, ya pronto irán a la Universidad

Hyuga: Pero solo tiene 16

Tsunade: Cálmate o te recuerdo que tu esposa es 5 años menor a ti

Hyuga: Que Tsunade, que es lo que tratas de decirme

Tsunade: Tu ven conmigo debemos platicar de algo

Sakura: Mama, podemos ir a la fiesta en la playa

Tsunade: Vayan, vayan yo me haré cargo

Minato: Naruto con cuidado recuerda uno de ustedes no beba

Naruto: No te preocupes padre no beberé

Kushina: Lleven a Hinata a primera hora su casa entendido

Naruto: Si mama

Kushina: Una cosa mas, ven aquí-se acerca Naruto-

Naruto: Dime madre

Kushina: Mañana pedirás permiso al padre de Hinata para que sea tu novia

Naruto: Que madre estas loca

Kushina: No señor a mi hija la pides como es

Naruto: Mama

Kushina: No seas así, ella es linda e imagino que es seria por tu forma tan cambiada

Naruto: Si lo es mama, esta bien mañana pediré a su padre su permiso

Minato: No te preocupes hijo, todos los padres son celosos de sus hijos pregúntame a mi lo que tarde para que me dejaran salir con tu madre

Kushina: Tu abuelo lo persiguió por todo el cuartel con escopeta en mano

Naruto: JAJAJAJA no lo sabia

Kushina: Bien ya hemos quedado hijo

Naruto: Si mama

Sasuke: Perdón, pero podrían llevar a Tsunade, a Sakura le preocupa que haya bebido mucho saque

Itachi: La llevare yo no te preocupes

Sakura: Gracias

_Los chicos se fueron a la playa ahí Naruto jugaba con Hinata en la arena, Neji vigilaba a su hermana pero bebía cerveza junto a su amada Ten-ten, Ino se quedo sentada junto a Sai frente a la fogata mientras asaban malvaviscos, Sakura y Sasuke entraron a la casa a ver como dividirían los cuartos para dormir_

Sasuke: Bien imagino que Ino y Sai quedaran en el mismo cuarto

Sakura: Si, mm Hinata y Tenten en el mismo

Sasuke: El dobe, Neji espera y tu?

Sakura: Yo, yo, quiero dormir contigo Sasuke

Sasuke: Sakura como, espera Neji, Tsunade

Sakura: No te preocupes, Neji no bebe mucho así que cuando bebe se olvida de su alrededor ¿es como un hermano verdad? y de mama no te preocupes esto es asunto tuyo y mio

Sasuke: Estas segura Sakura?

Sakura: Si Sasuke yo yo quiero ser tu mujer

Sasuke: Sakura te amo- la besa-

Sakura: Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun

Mientras estos dos enamorados estaban en la playa Ten-ten decia algo al oido de Neji

Neji: Que, lo dices en serio

Ten-Ten: Si estoy segura

Neji: Dios esto esto es

Ten-ten: Mira se que tu no quieras

Neji: No he dicho eso solo que será algo difícil para mí y más estando lejos

Ten-ten: Entonces tu

Neji: Vamos, pensaste que no lo querria

Ten-ten: Neji gracias

Neji: No gracias a ti, seré padre, vaya, me pregunto si así soy con Hinata como seré con nuestro hijo

Ten-Ten: Si es niña, la tendrás peor que a la pobre de tu hermana

Neji: Es probable gracias Ten-ten te te….

Ten-ten: Lo se a tu modo, lo dices te amo Hyuga.

_Naruto y Hinata construían un castillo de arena_

Naruto: Me gusta mas venir a la playa en la noche

Hinata: A si, por que?

Naruto: Es mas fresco, y divertido, ademas la luz de la luna te hace ver mas hermosa

Hinata: Na na ruto- sonrojada- no estas molesto?

Naruto: Por que?

Hinata: Nunca te dije que tengo 16 bueno en dos semanas cumplo 17

Naruto: No me molesto, pero si me sorprendió, es solo que eres tan inteligente que wuau soy afortunado por tenerte

Hinata: Naruto soy feliz contigo

Naruto: Te amo Hina-chan

_Mientras que otros dos enamorados no se dejan de abrazar y miran la fogata la rubia con la mirada algo perdida_

Ino: Sai será difícil que estemos separados

Sai: Lo se, pero te prometo que vendré a verte cada fin de semana no me castigaran jamás

Ino: Yo dare mi máximo esfuerzo en la escuela de medicina, aunque no te prometo ser la primera en la clase, eso se lo dejo a Sakura jaja

Sai: Espero que este verano se pase lento

Ino: Yo pienso lo mismo

_Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Neji y Ten-ten entraron a domir tomando una habitación para ellos, luego Sai e Ino tomaron la habitación de huéspedes, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se adueñaron del minidepartamento en el atico, ya que deseaban privacidad, Solo quedaba el sofacama en la sala de la casa de playa_

Hinata: Co co co mo dormiremos

Naruto: Yo, pues amm creo que eee Hina-chan

Hinata: Di di me

Naruto: Quieres dormir aquí conmigo

Hinata: -sin palabras su color es totalmente rojo-

_Mientras que en el ático Sasuke pone música Only Only de Adele esta comienza a sonar, la habitación la ha iluminado con algunas velas y a la cama le ha puesto un cobertor blanco, El se acerca a Sakura y canta un trozo de la canción a su oído, ella lo abraza y ambos se besan, es como si siguieran el ritmo de la canción, lentamente el baja al hombro de la pelirosa lo besa delicadamente sin dejar de abrazarla, ella se estremece un poco el sube por su cuello, esto la hace sentir un deseo de regresar y buscar su boca, el corresponde masajeando sus caderas mientras que le abraza por el cuello, con una mano el comienza a desabotonar la blusa de tirantes de ella, mientras que su amada le corresponde con besos a su cuello y ligeras mordidas, logra quitarle es blusa la cual arroja a un lado, ella juega sus manos en su camisa de el, lentamente la desabotona mientras lo hace besa el pecho de el lo cual hace que el suelte un leve gemido, por lo que la toma de la cadera nuevamente y toma sus glúteos masajeándolos, ella lo abraza de nuevo para que el, con una mano libre tome uno de sus senos y lo toque suavemente, esto excita a la pelirosa notándolo su amado sube su mano libre al cierre de la falda dejándola caer a sus pies una vez hecho esto el desabotona su pantalón dejando ver su erección cubierta por el bóxer, ella se sonroja levemente, el notándolo la toma en brazos y la lleva a la cama, depositándola suavemente_

Sasuke: Estas segura de esto Sakura

Sakura: Si, estoy segura

Sasuke: Sakura, eres virgen?

Sakura: Si –sonrojada-

Sasuke: Bien ire lento, de acuerdo

_El siguió besando a Sakura, lentamente quito el sostén dejando ver sus senos, tomo uno con su boca y el otro lo acaricio con la mano que le quedaba, ella gemía, esto era cubierto por la música que seguía tocando, luego Sasuke quito las bragas de su amada lentamente besando sus piernas y llegando a su centro, besándolo de tal manera que la pelirosa se excitaba cada vez más, el volvió a subir ella le quito el bóxer quedando completamente desnudos al fin, lentamente Sasuke se acomodó entre las piernas de la ojiverde, ambos se miraban, a lo que ella pudo decirle con un beso que estaba lista, el comenzó a penetrarla_

Sakura: aaaa –entierra sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke-

Sasuke: Tranquila, mi bella flor, te amo-besa una lagrima que habia salido de esos ojos verdes-

Sakura: Sasuke, sigue por favor

Sasuke: Tus deseos son ordenes para mi amor

_El penetro totalmente esto le hizo sentir esa nueva sensación a Sakura el dolor habia pasado esa sensación era exquisita, el estaba extrasiado al sentir la humedad de su amada, las emebestidas comenzaron a profundizar, ella enredaba sus piernas en la cadera de el, el jugaba con los senos de ella mientras la penetraba, no habia palabras solo gemidos de placer por parte de ambos, luego las embestidas fueron mas rapidas haciendo que Sakura llegara al orgasmo el cual no pudo gritar ya que fue tan fuerte que quedo sin aliento, un poco después Sasuke se derramo en el interior de ella haciendo que callera sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirosa. La música termina mientras que el se acomoda en la cama, ella se acurruca en su pecho._

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: Dime

Sasuke: Te amo- la besa-

_Ambos quedan dormidos, todos están dormidos bajo el sonido de las olas del mar, dejando que el amanecer aparesca, los rayos del sol entran por una ventana la cual hace que den directamente en un ojiblanco, que al despertar recuerda la noticia que su amada le diera la noche anterior, serian padre,la mira ella sigue dormida le parece angelical, si bien el estaba feliz, a la vez estaba nervioso por la reacción de su padre, y el ejemplo a su hermana, _

Neji: Hinata, momento

Ten-ten: Que te pasa

Neji: Si tu y yo estamos aquí, Sai con Ino, y a lo que recuerdo Sasuke con Sakura Naruto y Hinata…..

Ten-ten: Oye espera

Neji: Lo mato en serio mato a Uzumaki

_Los gritos hacen despertar a una rubia quien disfrutaba de su sueño en brazos de su futuro esposo, pero lo ultimo la alerto_

Ino: Sai despierta, despierta

Sai: Que pasa, te pasa algo

Ino: No es Neji, dice que matara a Naruto

Sai: Siempre lo dice

Ino: Sai, Hinata y el están juntos?

Sai: Mierda, busca a Uchiha yo lo detendré

Ino: De acuerdo

_La rubia sube por las escaleras toca pero al no recibir respuesta esta a punto de entrar _

Sasuke: Que pasa Yamanaka por que tanto grito

Ino: Naruto Hinata

Sasuke: Espera que

Sakura: Sasuke si tu y yo nos quedamos aquí, Ino y Sai y a los gritos Ten-ten y Neji

Sasuke: Dobe imbécil te matan

_Todos corrieron tras el Hyuga quien se safo del amarre de Sai y bajo las escaleras tras de el iban todos los demás cuando llegaron a la sala _

Hinata: Hermano que pasa

Naruto: Cállense 5 minutos mas

Neji: Yo no lo puedo creer

Ino: Quien diría

Sai: Era de esperarse

Sakura: Hinata

Sasuke: Dobe tenias que ser tu

Naruto: Que pasa

_Hinata había dormido en el sofacama, mientras que Naruto había decidido quedarse en el suelo junto al sofá cama_

Ten-ten: Neji ves el león piensa que todos son de su condición

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA

_Todos volvieron ese mismo dia a sus casas, Naruto cumplio su promesa y pidió permiso al patriarca de los Hyuga para salir formalmente con Hinata, si bien lo matarían todo cambio cuando Neji le dio la noticia de que seria abuelo_

: Neji tu mi hijo mayor

Neji: Respondere padre es mi hijo y de la mujer que amo

Hinata: Padre por favor

: Hinata tu calla

Hinata: No padre, esta vez no

: Hinata por que me retas

Hinata:Mi hermano y yo siempre emos cumplido tus expectativas, nos evitamos salir como los chicos de nuestra edad, veme cumpliré 17 y ya ire a la universidad, ahora Neji ama a Ten-ten y yo a Naruto y por mas que nos reprendas

Neji: No renunciaremos, Naruto es un chico tonto e hiperactivo, pero ha demostrado que tiene buenos sentimientos por Hinata, si se que lo que diras es que yo soy tu hijo adoptivo, que soy el hijo que tu gemelo dejo por irse a batalla y mi madre murió, pero no quiero que mi hijo pase lo mismo, además tu eres mi padre y Hinata mi hermana

: Vaya mis hijos han crecido me han tapado la boca con sus palabras, bien pero tendras que hablar con los padre de la chica

Neji: Entendido

Sr. Hyuga: Y tu Hinata, solo ve despacio entendido quiero que termines tus estudios, después podras decidir tu vida

Hinata: Si papa

_Una vez aclarado Neji hablo con el padre y hermano de Ten-ten eran idénticos tanto que al pobre le causo miedo el padre Gai el hijo Roock Lee si bien Neji pensó que lo matarían lo recibieron con muchas felicidades acordando que harian una pequeña boda solo familia y amigos además Ten-ten seguiría estudiando asi que viviría en la misma casa de Universidad que Sakura, Hinata e Ino en Tokio. El verano pasaba entre citas de Hinata y Sakura con Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente, Sasuke empezaba a tener de nuevo relación de hermanos con Itachi, habían conocido al investigador que les ayudaría Gaara y sus dos asistentes y hermanos Temari y Kankuro quienes le dijeron que debería estar en Tokio en sus oficinas al terminar el verano, por su parte Karin se mantenía ocupada con Suiguetsu, Madara y Obito quien la tomaba de manera ocasional, además que habia comenzado a drogarse._

_Asi llego un dia especial para una de las parejas en el jardín habia muchas sillas un hermoso arco con flores blancas y moradas, los invitados llegaban, el novio estaba listo sus 3 padrinos esperaban en el altar cuando la música comenzó, primero las damas de honor en primer lugar Ten-ten luego Hinata y al ultimo Sakura las tres llevaban un vestido de tirantes y falda de tul morados con ramos de flores moradas con rosas, se acomodaron en el altar y luego llegaba la novia del brazo de su padre ella de pelo rubio y ojos azules llevaba el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado, un maquillaje un poco marcado, su vestido era straple y cola de sirena, y un velo atado a una pequeña tiara _

: Sai, te entrego a lo mas valioso de mi vida, cuidala como la joya invaluable que es

Sai: Lo are señor, amare y cuidare de ella

Ino: Te vez guapo

Sai: Y tu muy bella

_La ceremonia inicio el sacerdote bendijo sus votos, y por fin el esperado acepto se dio, luego la fiesta _

Sakura: Felicidades Cerda

Ino: Gracias frentona, ahora espero que tu y Sasuke se decidan

Sasuke: A su tiempo Ino quiero disfrutar el noviazgo con mi flor

Sai: Y Naruto y Hinata

Ten-ten: Menos ellos, jaja Hinata prometio terminar sus estudios

Neji: Ademas creo que a Uzumaki lo castigaran mucho

Naruto: Oigan

Hinata: El procurara no ser castigado

Sasuke: Y luego tu dobe

Ino: Bien pues regresando de mi luna de miel

Chicas: Iuuuu

Ino: Jejeje las vere en Tokio

Sasuke: Nosotros te vermos en el cuartel no Sai?

Sai: Si ahí nos veremos

Neji: Les encomiendo mucho a mi esposa y mi bebe

Hinata: No te preocupes hermano

Naruto: Que no termine el verano

Sasuke: No creo que lo digas por ver a Hinata

Sakura: Ha no entonces

Sasuke: Es que sabe lo que espera en el cuartel

Neji: Ay Uzumaki

Sai: Tipico de ti

Naruto: SON MALOS CONMIGOOO

BUENO BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE, PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTAR LISTO PRONTO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS BUENAS Y MALAS SE ACEPTAN, PARA QUE ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA MEJORE, BIEN GRACIAS POR LEER.


	6. Mentes separadas, Corazones Unidos

Capitulo VI

Mentes separadas, Corazones Unidos

_Los días de verano pasaron rápidamente, aunque enamorados debieron tomar cada uno su camino, los chicos entraron al cuartel en Osaka donde Naruto estudiaría para ser oficial de transmisiones militares, Sasuke en Logistica junto con Neji, mientras que Sai estudiaría ingeniería urbana militar, por su parte las chicas habían sido aceptadas en la Universidad de Tokio, Sakura e Ino estudiarían medicina, Hinata estudiaría Ciencias Farmacéuticas y Ten-ten educación infantil._

_Si bien ellos se trasladaron hasta Osaka en Tokio los padres de las jóvenes así como los esposos de la rubia y la peli castaña les consiguieron una casa a escasas 15 calles de la Universidad, para que pudieran tener tiempos de verse y apoyarse durante sus estudios, era una casa pequeña pero a la vez espaciosa en 2 Chome-10-10 Nishikata, Bunkyō-ku, mientras que el mayor de los Uchiha había decidido ir a vivir en un apartamento cerca de las chicas tanto para su investigación como para cuídalas mientras sus caballeros regresaban, hyando un departamento pequeño en 2 Chome-24-15 Nishikata, Bunkyō-ku, todo estaba listo el primer día iniciaba._

Sasuke: Dobe dobe despierta

Naruto: Noo mierda apenas son la 4 am

Sai: Idiota son 4:30

Naruto: HAAAA EL TOQUE ES A LAS 6

Neji: Uzumaki aqui es a las 5 no estamos mas en la academia

Naruto: Lo olvide mierda

Sasuke: Muevete

: Mas vale que alguien le ayude a limpiar su cama

Neji: Tu quien eres

: Mi nombre es Shikamaru y soy su superior aqui

Sai: Y ese grandote?

Shikamaru: Su nombre es Choji

Choki: hey muévete o nos dejaran sin desayuno y no te lo perdonare

Naruto: ok ok

Sai: Yo acomodare su cama si no

Neji: Nos castigaran el primer fin de semana

Shikamaru: Bueno bueno yo me presente y ustedes son?

Neji: Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga estare en logística

Sai: Mi nombre es Sai Shin estare en Ingenieria Urbana

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y estare en logística el dobe es Naruto Uzumaki el estará en transmisiones militares

Shikamaru: Bien yo estoy en logística y Choji en tácticas de salvamento

Choji: Hey tu hermano no es acaso Itachi Uchiha?

Sasuke: Si por que?

Shikamaru: Y tu padre entonces debió ser Fugaku Uchiha y el otro su padre es Minato Uzumaki o no?

Naruto: Y porque esas preguntas?

Shikamaru: Sus padres son militares muy reconocidos, y tu hermano aunque deserto es reconocido por sus tácticas en ataque y defensa de guerra

Sasuke: No sabia eso

Choji: Fórmense ahí viene el coronel

_Mientras en Tokio_

Ino: Frentona que pasa

Sakura: Nada solo que aún me pierdo

Hinata: Bien es hora de irnos

Ten-ten: Como es el primer día Itachi nos llevara en su auto

Sakura: Haaa estoy nerviosa

Ino: Cálmate, nerviosa yo, se me olvido todo en el verano

Hinata: Ustedes pueden chicas

Itachi: Wuau esta casa es bastante grande

Sakura: Que tu departamento es tan pequeño

Itachi: Solo la recamara el baño una cocineta, sala, y ya

Ino: Que pequeño, bueno solo eres tu

Itachi: Bien chicas están listas?

Ino: Si, estamos listas

Hinata: Aquí están los almuerzos

Sakura: Hinata no te tenías que molestar

Ten-ten: Yo lo agradezco muero de hambre

Ino: Es normal

Itachi: Mucha palabrería vámonos que tengo cita a las 9:00 en punto

Ino: Hay eres más neurótico que Sasuke

Itachi: Que, no no no

_Así el primer día para todos inicio, ya con cada chica en clase, los chicos en Osaka iniciando, Itachi se dirigió a las oficinas en el departamento de investigaciones, de manera precisa Temari recibió a Itachi_

Itachi: Hola vengo a ver a Gara

Temari: Claro el ya está con Kankuro,

Itachi: Parece que el personal no ha llegado

Temari: Si lo dices por el silencio es normal, el personal llega aquí desde las 7:00 am, en especial una de nuestras profesoras e investigadoras es la primera, en este momento ella no está pero es quien hace que el silencio se rompa

Itachi: Y en que nos ayudara la investigación de aquí en el caso que persigo

Temari: Eso te lo explicaremos adentro con Gara

_Mientras que la clase de Sakura terminaba, la ojiverde se disponía a tomar el almuerzo que le había entregado su amiga_

: Hola

Sakura: Emm hola

: Mi nombre es Haku cuál es el tuyo

Sakura: Yo soy Haruno Sakura.

Haku: Hola Sakura, ya que seremos compañeros en la facultad te gustaría almorzar conmigo

Ino: Sakuraaaaa

Sakura: Ino que pasa

Ino: Te necesito en clase, espera quien es tu amigo

Sakura: El es Haku

Ino: Hola yo soy Ino Shin

Haku: Hola, le preguntaba a tu amiga si quiere ir a almorzar conmigo pero no me contesto

Ino: Ella almorzaría contigo con mucho gusto pero

Sakura: Yo me acostumbre a almorzar con una persona especial para mi

Haku: Pero yo puedo ayudarte a que almuerces conmigo y

Ino: Hay eres lento

: Déjalas en paz Haku, la señorita tiene novio y esta rubia está casada y los dichosos son militares

Haku: Queee no no lo sabía

Sakura: Ino como sabe?

Ino: Jejejeje perdón frentona, te presento a Shino el me ayudo a quitarme de encima a un tipo molesto

Sakura: Hola Shino

Shino: Bien Haku creo que tu y yo tenemos que volver al departamento de leyes no crees

Ino: Y que hacen aquí

Shino: Estudiamos el área de crímenes y una asignatura es en el departamento de medicina

Sakura: Vaya es decir anatomía

Haku: Tu Shino tienes que arruinar todo siempre

Shino: Eres un acosador, que no ves que ellas aman a la persona con la que están

Haku: Ya me voy adiós

Ino: Que mal carácter

Shino: Bien quieren ir a almorzar pasamos por sus dos amigas y las llevo donde no se topen con Haku

Sakura: Por favor, tu si me agradaste

_Así se encaminaron al departamento de ciencias donde Hinata les esperaba junto con un chico castaño y una gran sonrisa_

Ino: A ti también te tuvieron que ayudar?

Hinata: S s si

Sakura: Que pasa Hinata?

: Es que la comenzaron a molestar por su edad muchos no pueden aceptar que aun siendo menores aprenden mas

Sakura: Vaya primer día

Ino: Y dinos cual es tu nombre

Shino: Kiba, habías venido aquí por lo de narcóticos?

Kiba: Ya dijo mi nombre, y si vine por un libro la investigación se volvió complicada

Shino: A mí me mando a ver insectos

Kiba: Como si no te gustara, sensei Kiyoshi se puso estricta este año

Sakura: Vaya sí que leyes es complicado

Shino: No, solo que decidimos participar con el departamento de investigaciones y Kiyoshi sensei es quien nos liderea

Ino: Interesante interesante pero vamos tengo hambre

Kiba: Y no les falta una amiga?

Sakura: Ahí viene

Ten-ten: Hola chicas, que les paso por que esas caras

Ino: Es natural que a ella no la molesten

Ten-ten: Que por que

Kiba: Tienes un bebe ahí dentro?

Ino: No tonto es un tumor, claro que es un bebe

Ten-ten: Tan mal les fue?

Todas: Mejor vamos a comerr

_En el cuartel cada chico había sido enviado a sus departamentos de estudio una vez que se terminó con el acondicionamiento físico y el desayuno se encontraban concentrados en sus estudios, llegando su descanso respectivo se reunieron_

Naruto: Haaa no lo soporto

Neji: Se que no debí hacerlo pero

Sasuke: Un celular

Sai: Hyuga aquí esta mas que demostrado por que eres de logística

Naruto: Cierto teme por que no tomaste leyes si era lo que querías

Sasuke: Por que necesito algo que ayude a Itachi en la investigación

Neji: Escuchen esta el tono listo

Naruto: Sai vigila

Sai: Entendido

_En la Universidad de Tokio un celular de color rojo comienza a sonar _

Ten-Ten: Chicas están llamando

Ino: Que esperas contesta

Sakura: Si rápido que si no los castigarían

Shino: A quien?

Kiba: Por que tanto sigilo

Hinata: Son nuestros novios, espero no los castiguen por meter el celular

Ten-ten: Neji que pasa

_Neji: No tenemos mucho tiempo como estas?_

Ten-ten: Bien el bebe y yo te extrañamos

_Sasuke: Sakura estás ahí?_

Sakura: Si Sasuke-kun

_Sasuke: Están bien, Itachi hace lo que le pedimos?_

Sakura: Si, estamos bien pero todas los extrañamos

_Naruto: Hinataaa te extraño_

Hinata: Y yo yo a ti

Ino: Y Sai

_Sai: Aquí estoy solo que vigilo, si no nos castigan_

_Neji: Chicas tenemos que colgar debemos volver_

Sakura: Sasuke cuídate y ayuda a que no castiguen a Naruto

_Sasuke: No te preocupes Hyuga ayuda con eso_

Hinata: Gracias hermano

_Naruto: Pues que me creen?_

Ino: Que por ti los castigarían a todos

_Sai: Les llamamos en cuanto podamos chicas Ino amor cuídate y chicas los demás hacen señal que las aman y las vemos el fin de semana_

Ino: Ustedes también cuídense

Sakura: Los estaremos esperando

Hinata: Colgaron

Ten-ten: Eso me ayuda un poco

Kiba: Vaya si que esos chicos las aman

Shino: Arriesgarse así en ese lugar

Sakura: Espero esta semana pase rápido

Hinata: Creo que nosotras también debemos volver

Kiba: Nosotros las dejamos

Ino: Quieren almorzar con nosotras mañana

Kiba: Eee?

Sakura: Vamos estamos enamoradas pero ustedes son nuestros amigos

Shino: Por que no

Ten-ten: Bien chichas nos vemos en el edificio que indico Itachi

Sakura: Si nos vemos chicas

_Mientras ellas volvían a sus clases sus dos nuevos amigo se encaminaban a su edificio_

Kiba: Nos volverán a tomar como gays

Shino: Es como dijo Kiyoshi sensei es mejor que piensen eso y no que somos acosadores

Kiba: Es raro, pero me alegro que llamaran a esas chicas sus novios

Shino: Es porque aquí sufrirán por tipos que las acosen, aunque cuando sepan a su alrededor

Kiba: Que sus novios son militares

Shino: Se cuadraran

Kiba: Mierda muévete teníamos que estar antes que Kyoshi sensei y mira la hora

Shino: Nos mata mierda

_Dentro de una oficina se encontraba Itachi con Gara y Kankuro_

Gara: Bien entiendes lo importante de este departamento en la investigación de tu padre

Itachi: Entiendo tu punto, pero entonces

Kankuro: Nuestra investigadora principal en estos casos también se ha infiltrado muchas veces para el rescate de drogas y de personas

Temari: Gara, Kiyoshi está aquí

Gara: Debe estar comiendo como siempre, llega demasiado temprano y cuando menos

Kankuro: Recuerda comer una vez al día

Temari: Mmm no de hecho llego de campo se está cambiando

Gara: Cuando esté lista que venga aquí

Kankuro: Uchiha te pasa algo

Itachi: Es solo que he escuchado ese apellido antes pero no recuerdo donde

Gara: Debiste leerlo en la recepción

Itachi: Tal vez

_Mientras tanto los tres varones toman café mientras esperan, de pronto se escuchan gritos como si tres niños estuvieran jugando en el pasillo_

Kankuro: Kiyoshi ya está lista

Gara: Porque no me sorprende

Itachi: Que pasa?

Temari: Ven te divertirá ver esto, es la razón que aquí se rompe este silencio fúnebre que mi hermano mantiene

Kankuro: Bien Shino que pasa esta vez

Shino: Llegamos tarde y Kiyoshi-sensei casi mata a Kiba

Kiba: Ayúdenme

Itachi: Agáchense

_Una carpeta llena de papeles voló por encima de todos luego Itachi se puso de pie y miro a quien la había arrojado era una mujer de constitución esbelta y piel pálida, el pelo largo hasta por debajo de su cadera en color negro suelto, y dejando caer un gran mechón hasta la altura del cuello enmarcándole el lado derecho de la cara. Un par de jeans ajustados color negro,una blusa un tanto formal en color azul marino desabotonada dejando ver una casmiseta de tirantes color rosa debajo, y un par de botas de gamusa negras._

Gara: Kiyoshi perdónales la vida

Kiyoshi: No, les di una semana libre en lo que fui a trabajo de campo

Shino: Pero eso fue libre, nos dejaste un montonal de investigación

Kimaru: Ya cálmate, te invitamos a comer sensei

Kiyoshi: Han hablado, jejeje

Kankuro: Aun parece que tuvieras 15 años

Kiyoshi: Tengo 24 tonto

Gara: Uchiha te presento a Kiyoshi Naomi, investigadora criminal y la más joven en graduarse, se graduó a los 21 e inicio sus investigación inmediatamente, se trasladó de América hace un año

Itachi: Espera, eres tú eres Nomi

Naomi: Uchiha, hace cuanto que no nos vemos

Kankuro: Se conocen

Naomi: Fue un compañero mío en la academia antes de irme a América

Gara: Bien pues él es el oficial de la investigación que espero tus subordinados te lo hayan contado

Naomi: Haaa par de… la comida les saldrá mas cara

Shino: Que quiere que le traigamos de comer

Naomi: mmm me apetece una ensalada con queso, pollo, res mmm y una malteada de fresa con vainilla

Kiba: Comes mucho sensei

Naomi: Bueno habla con gusto además un emparedado de pavo

Shino: Kiba ya cállate vamos rápido

Naomi: Hey traigan algo para ustedes –les arroja una cartera- y algo para la visita

Kiba: Señor que le apetece

Itachi: No nada yo

Naomi: Hamburguesas para todos también para Gara-sensei y sus compinches

Shino: Entendido

Kiba: Sensei por eso nos quedamos contigo

Gara: Nosotros prepararemos la sala de juntas para que podamos analizar

Naomi: Entendido, ven sígueme y cuéntame todo

Itachi: Eeee si- pensamiento (Haz cambiado mucho, eres más alegre, aun con todo lo que paso no me miraste mal)- Vaya tu oficina es

Naomi: Llena de pizarrones móviles, libros jaja parece jardín de niños

Itachi: Oye además tienes música, me agrada

Naomi: Es rock alternativo la cantante es Tsukiko Amano

Itachi: Vaya dime como te ha ido este tiempo

Naomi: Pues como te dijo Gara estudie en América después de irme de aquí

Itachi: Y tu vista

Naomi: Hatake te lo conto, ese no cambia, el trasplante me permitió recuperar la vista en 40% uso un par de lentes de contacto especiales, los quitan y ponen en el departamento de medicina, cada mm 2 o tres meses

Itachi: Oye

Naomi: Que?

Itachi: Tenias razón, sobre Yunue

Naomi: Lo se siempre tengo la razón pero anda cuéntame, de que trata tu investigación

_Mientras Itachi se ponía al corriente con Naomi, las chicas terminaban sus clases, los chicos las suyas y la tarde termino_

Gara: Entonces nos aportaras parte de tu investigacion

Naomi: Los apoyare, si embargo a la fundación no la metan en esto

Kankuro: No lo haremos

Itachi: Gracias Naomi

Naomi: Solo mantenme al tanto de lo que pase y yo seguire apoyando

Temari: Bien entonces es hora de comer

Naomi: Yo ire a la fundación asi que los veo mañana

Gara: Bien, despide a tus alumnos

Itachi: Fue un gusto volver a verte

Naomi: Acostumbrate trabajaras en cierto modo para mi

Temari: Descanza

Naomi: Si lo tratare de hacer

_Mientras que elos se despiden, las 4 amigas llegan al edificio donde quedaron con el mayor de los Uchiha como punto de encuentro _

Ino: Haaaa que dia

Hinata: Tendremos que esforzarnos mucho

Sakura: Los chicos también se estan esforzando

Ten-ten: Yo tengo hambre

Sakura: Miren ahí viene Itachi

Ino: Ya era hora

Itachi: Lo siento, que tal su dia

Ten-ten: El mio bien a ellas ni les preguntes

Sakura: Mejor llevanos a casa

Itachi: Ok ok vamos deje el auto por aca

_La primera semana paso, a las pobres se les hizo eterno, igual que a sus amados aunque a ellos un poco mas o eso les decían cada dia que las llamaban el primer fin de semana llego las chicas se levantaron mas temprano de lo normal, mientras Hinata y Ten-ten ordenaban y limpiaban su casa, Sakura e Ino salieron a comprar comida y regresar a preparar habían hecho la comida favorita de cada chico, mientras que Itachi hiba por ellos al aeropuerto_

Sasuke: Itachi, que tal todo en casa

Itachi: En la de sus mujeres, la han pasado un poco pesado en la universidad, en casa con sus padres todo en calma

Neji: Ten-ten lo esta pasando mal por el bebe?

Itachi: Es a quien no molestan, a Hinata por su edad, a Ino y Sakura las estaban acosando al inicio

Naruto: Dinos que los mataste como les hacen eso

Itachi: No te preocupes dos estudiantes de una amiga mia les ayudaron

Sai: Vaya, espero no tengan intenciones

Itachi: No te preocupes mi amiga es estricta en esos aspectos con sus alumnos

Sasuke: Parece que disfrutas hablar de tu "amiga"

Itachi: Es que se trata de Naomi

Naruto: Chica chico, y y no

Itachi: Sabe todo ella ayuda en la investigacion

Neji: Miren ya llegamos

_Los chicos bajaron del auto, ahí en la calle esperaban sus amadas_

Ino: Saiiii

Naruto: Hina-chan

Neji: Ten-ten como te sientes

Sasuke: Sakura ven aca

Itachi: Que empalagosos

Sakura: Mejor ni hables o describimos tu carita cuando vas al instituto

Hinata: Te sonrojas

Ino: Y como todos los días te batean

Ten-ten: Sales con cara de perro apaleado

Neji: Vaya vaya

Sai: Quien diría a ti el mayor Uchiha

Naruto: Te rechazan y mucho

Itachi: Callense

Sasuke: Admitelo las chicas te atraparon

Itachi: Bueno puede ser que como ustedes las mentes estén separadas pero sus corazones unidos

Naruto: Como no entendí

Sai: Luego te explicamos

Naruto: Por que siempre me tratan asi

Todos: JAJAJAJAJA

_Esta seria la forma de las parejas de verse mientras estuvieran en la Universidad, pero en otra parte algo sucedia algo que no seria grato para los felices chicos._

**Bien hasta aquí este capitulo, una vez mas lamento la tardanza, se que pudo ser un capitulo simple sin embargo quise manejar la introducción de personajes un tanto importantes en los siguientes capítulos, bien espero sus criticas, gracias a quienes han leído y dejado sus criticas esta humilde escritora les agradece mucho.**


	7. Corazones sin amor, Espejos tristes

CAPITULO VII

Corazones sin amor, Espejos tristes

_Tres meses había pasado, dejando que en las universidades se terminaran las primeras etapas de exámenes, a lo que cierto grupo en específico recibía vacaciones._

Sakura: Ten-ten como te sientes?

Ten-ten: Gorda, este bebe no me deja respirar

Hinata: Y por la noche haz dormido bien

Ten-ten: En eso no tengo problemas

Ino: Bien, la presión arterial es normal, Sakura creo que solo está cansada

Ten-ten: Vaya Ino esto de Medico Obstetra te gusta mucho

Sakura: Es muy amable con las pacientes en las practicas

Hinata: Y tu Sakura que es lo que mas te gusta

Sakura: A mi bueno me gusta mucho la cardiología y la neurocirugía

Ino: Mentirosa, los niños en pediatría te adoran

_De pronto un grupo de chicos con bolsas de super entran a la casa_

Sasuke: Que pasa aquí

Neji: Esta bien Ten-ten?

Ten-ten: Tranquilo las chicas hacen esto a diario para que no se presente ninguna complicación

Sai: Presiento nerviosismo de tu parte Hyuga

Neji: Este no yo yo

Ino: Jajaja el futuro padre esta nervioso

Naruto: Cuñado no te conocía ese lado

Hinata: Hermano, tranquilo cuidamos bien a Ten-ten y tu bebe

Neji: Que no estoy nervioso y tu Uzumaki no me llames cuñado

Naruto: Entonces hermano

Neji: Mejor corre

Sai: Tranquilos preparemos la cena

Ino: Me imagino que no les dan nada decente

Sakura: Oigan e Itachi

Sasuke: Dijo que iria por sus amigos de la Universidad y su "Amiga"

Hinata: Pobre Itachi el trata de pasar tiempo con ella

Ino: Y lo batea como pelota cualquiera

Ten-ten: Parece que a los Uchiha les gustan las mujeres asi

Sakura: Heee?

Ino: Vamos Sakura a Sasuke le costo que saliras con el

Sasuke: Bueno es si es cierto

Hinata: Ya llegaron

_A la casa entraron Shino, Kiba, y tras de ellos Naomi quien evadia las atenciones de Itachi_

Naomi: Haaa no soy inútil deja de portarte asi

Sasuke: Jajajajajaja no te preocupes el inútil es el

Itachi: No ayudes

Sakura: Hola Shino Kiba

Shino: Hola

Kiba: Por fin conocemos a los hombres que hacen suspirar a nuestras amigas

Sai: Y nosotros a los que las han podido ayudar

Neji: Gracias por eso

Ino: Bien creo que queda por demás presentarlos

Naruto: Pero la chica quien es?

Kiba: Ella es Kiyoshi-sensei

Shino: Nuestra jefa y amiga creemos de Itachi-sempai

Itachi: Ella es Naomi

Naomi: Holaaaa haaaaa es tu hermano?

Sasuke: Me conocias

Naomi: De lejos eras un niño demasiado serio pero a la pelirosa si la recuerdo

Sakura: Tu y yo jugábamos cuando bueno era niña

Naomi: Haaa cuanto tiempo ha pasado han crecido

Naruto: Vengan vamos a comer

Itachi: Naomi deseas algo de tomar

Ino: Gustas agua, café

Naomi: Si hay cerveza me encantaría

Kiba: Kiyoshi-sensei tu no cambias en nada

Shino: Venimos de visita, tu adicción a la cerveza

Naomi: Callense, me encanta y hace mas de dos mese que no bebo

Hinata: No hay problema los chicos trajeron para todos

Ino: Naomi y dinos a que te dedicas

Naomi: Bueno soy investigadora en crímenes me espcializo en los que lastiman a la gente

Sakura: Como cuales

Naomi: No creo que deba decirlo

Ten-ten: Por favor confía en nosotros

Sai: Seria bueno saber también en que ayudas a Itachi

Naomi: Ustedes saben lo de la investigación

Neji: Si es natural en cierta forma nuestras mujeres son como hermanas

Naruto: Y somos una familia por eso sabemos todo

Kiba: Vaya esto es genial

Shino: Haaa Naomi sensei nosotros también somos una familia?

Naomi: Algo asi ustedes son mas como mis mascotas

Kiba: Eres mala

Sasuke: Me agradas, y ustedes también

Hinata: Bueno la comida esta lista pasemos al jardín

Sasuke: Espera Momo

Sakura: No Midori

Ino: La carne

Hinata: Nooo

Kiba: Perroossss

Shino: Ahí van

Naomi: Quiero verlos

_Los chicos pasaban una tarde amena, el tiempo pasaba con calma, era como decían todos una famila cuando de pronto un iPhone color negro comenzó a sonar_

Naomi: Kiba Shino, muévanse

Sasuke: Pasa algo?

Naomi: Debo ir a la fundación

Itachi: Que es eso de la fundación

Kiba: Kiyoshi-sensei creo que sería bueno que nos acompañaran

Shino: Opino lo mismo así podrán saber a qué te dedicas con exactitud

Sakura: Por favor queremos ayudar

Naruto: Cuenten con nosotros

Noami: Muevanse entonces, Shino ve a mi casa y trae mi material de trabajo, llévate mi motocicleta

Shino: Entiendo tu como iras

Itachi: Mi auto, puedo llevarte

Sasuke: El dobe y yo tenemos los nuestros aquí

Naomi: Bien acepto tu oferta pero vámonos ya, Kiba

Kiba: Si ya se que hacer llegando

Naruto: Neji creo que Ten-ten

Neji: Si nos quedaremos

Ten-ten: No, yo ire si tu no quieres ir

Naomi: MUEVANNNSEEEE

_Todos se encaminaron, seguían el auto de Itachi quien seguía las instrucciones de Naomi asi llegaron a un lugar como templo, ahí se escuchaban muchas voces de niñas niños era como una escuela primaria_

Sakura: Que lugar tan grande

Sasuke: Parece tener mucha paz

Ino: Es un lugar hermoso

Hinata: Que lindo

Naruto: Parece un templo

Naomi: Era un templo pero por favor sigan las instrucciones que Kiba les de

Kiba: Verán niñas, por favor no se les acerquen, esperen a que les expliquemos las cosas adentro, hagan como si fueran invisibles

Neji: Entendemos

Ten-ten: Vamos Naomi esta entrando

_A la entrada de Naomi dos gemelas se acercaron corriendo y con unas cajitas en las manos_

Naomi: Mika, Mei que traen en las manos

Mika: Mira Naomi-san los encontramos en la calle en la mañana que salimos a limpiar con Marian-sensei

Mei: Mira son perritos, queríamos que Kiba-san nos ayude a a ver que necesitan para crecer

Mika: que los cuidemos

Naomi: Creo que Kiba les ayudara con gusto

Kiba: Si a ver déjenme velos

Naomi: Es bueno que hagan eso

Mika: Es que no no queremos que nadie las lastime como a nosotras

Mei: No tienen mama como nosotras y no queremos que los regalen con señores que que

Mika: Les hagan cosas malas como nos hicieron

Naomi: Pequeñas vengan aca- las abraza- saben que Marian-san, Lin-san y yo no dejaremos que les pase nada

Mika: Y nosotras nos dejaremos que a los perritos les pase nada

Mei: Kiba-san que hacemos

Kiba: Busquen unas cajitas de zapatos y ropa vieja para que les hagamos camitas

Mei: Ven Mika vamos rápido

Mika: Siiiii

_Las niñas se fueron corriendo dejando a los cachorros en manos de Kiba Naomi quien se había hincado a la altura de las niñas se quedó así y unas lagrimas corrian por su cara_

Ino: Naomi estas bien

Sakura: Te duele algo

Itachi: Dejame ayudarte

Naomi: No, no es nada es que aun no me acostumbro a esto

Sasuke: A que te refieres a esto

Naomi: Esta es la Fundacion Kokoro Hikari y esta dedicada al rescate de niñas, niños y mujeres victimas de la explotación sexual

Hinata: Niños, niñas?

Naruto: Quien seria capaz de lastimar niños y mas

Neji: De forma sexual

Ten-ten: Se debe estar enfermo para hacerlo

Kiba: Pasa mas de lo que imaginan

Naomi: Vengan, les dare el recorrido por la fundación

Sai: No sabia que esta fundación existiera

Naomi: La fundación tiene 5 años de existencia, esta se da cuando una mujer encontró a su hija muerta, victima de violaciones constantes, y además estas eran causa de prostitución

Kiba: La chica murió por desgarres vaginales causados por introducción de diversas cosas

Sasuke: Quien puede ser tan maldito

Sakura: Eso es horrible

Naomi: Lo es pero lo peor fue que su hija menor también fue victima, el problema fue que la mujer pidió ayuda a las autoridades y le dijeron que la pequeña de 11 años lo habia buscado, desde entonces ella busco ayuda internacional.

Kiba: Por desgracia, su hija se suicido, y después la mujer con ayuda de un grupo de periodistas dio a conocer lo que paso, asi el gobierno intento darle dinero por silencio, ella tomo el dinero pero creo esta fudacion con los nombres de sus hijas

Naruto: Hikari

Hinata: Kokoro

Sasuke: Entonces todas estas niñas

Itachi: Son rescatadas, pero que pasa cuando son rescatadas

Sai: Cual es tu función aquí

Ino: Y como llegaste aquí

Naomi: Bueno, si todas son rescatadas son de diversos países, y mi función es estar aquí y hablar con las niñas, niños y mujeres para saber si recuerdan donde, o como eran las personas que los retenian

Itachi: Entonces mi padre investigo eso?

Naomi: El encontró alguna banda dedicada tanto a la trata y venta de personas como a las drogas

Neji: Pero no haz contestado nuestra pregunta

Naomi: Cual era la otra?

Ten-ten: Como te hiciste parte de esto

Naomi: Bueno eso paso hace casi tres años

**-RECUERDO- Tenia poco tiempo de haberme realizado el transplante de cornea, me habían informado que no podría recuperar mas de 40% en visión, y me habían dado un par de armazón medico para usar mientras esperaba a que las lentes de contacto llegaran pero mi enojo era tal**

**Naomi; No me niego hermano**

**Her: Debes calmarte, Nana ayúdame**

**Nana: Hija calmate al menos puedes ver con ayuda de esos lentes**

**Naomi: Pero que hice para merecerlo odio todo**

**Her: Calamate **

**Naomi: NOOO**

**-Sali corriendo, las calles en Nueva York no eran tan lindas en la noche, yo estaba enojada no creía lo que me pasaba, pensaba que era la muerte cuando de pronto una niña de no mas de 8 años corrió hacia mi**

**Niña: Por favor ayúdame**

**Naomi: EEEE**

**Niña: Me vienen siguiendo me llevaran a ese lugar de nuevo**

**Naomi: Quienes**

**-Uno par de hombres venían tras ellas, la pequeña vestía un vestido que apenas y cubría su cuerpo un par de zapatillas maquillada como una mujer mayor y un pequeño bolso**

**: Oye gracias por detener a nuestra hermanita**

**Naomi: Aja, y luego esa historia a otro lado**

**: Solo entrega a la niña**

**Naomi: No**

**-Uno de ellos soltó un golpe en mi afán por cubrir a la niña lo recibí en la espalda, después tome el bolso de la niña y aunque no debía pelear por la reciente operación me ayude para golpearlos un poco tome a la niña y corrimos llegando a la estación de policía los sujetos estaban ahí**

**: Ella se llevo a nuestra hermanita**

**Niña: No son mis hermanos**

**Naomi: No se las dare**

**Policia: Anda no te metas en problemas**

**Naomi: No**

**Policia: Mira entrégala o te vas con ella entiendes**

**Naomi: Entiendo pero no se las daré**

**Los policías me arrestarían, pero una periodista que había seguido una historia Marian Burnet lo vio todo y lo gravo, de alguna manera logro enviarlo a su periódico no tardo mucho para que los policías recibieran una llamada y detuvieran a los sujetos, luego Marian nos llevó a otra fundación en América donde, me contaron lo que pasan estas niñas en la actualidad, hace poco esa niña fue enviada aquí a la fundación Kokoro Hikari, me apresure a graduarme y a iniciar el proyecto de investigación para volver a Japon y estar con ella**

Itachi: Entonces esa niña esta aquí?

Naomi: Si

Sakura: Pobres niñas, pero tu ayudaste por eso

Naomi: Es que con esto me di cuenta que lo que me paso no era grave, bueno no como lo que muchas niñas niños y mujeres sufren

Neji: Pero la corrupción no ayuda mucho

Naruto: Por que dañar a la gente de esa forma

Sai: Y que es lo que paso hoy?

Ino: Si de que era esa llamada?

Ten-ten: Que es ese lugar

Naomi: Miren hoy llegaron cuatro mujeres que lograron escapar de un prostíbulo en un lugar turístico aquí en Tokio, tratare de averiguar que paso y si recuerdan algo

Hinata: Que bonita niña, es linda

Naomi: Esa es Tsubasa ella es la niña de la historia

Tsubasa: Naomi-chan, que paso todo esta bien?

Naomi: Si vengo a hablar con unas personas, y a mostrarles a mis amigos el lugar

Tsubasa: Yo lo are, quiero empezar a ayudar

Naomi: Marian-san te dijo si podias?

Tsubasa: Por favor, mira saque buenas notas, por favor

Naomi: Esta bien pero ya sabes

Tsubasa: Tendre cuidado con las niñas de los espejos

Naomi: Bueno los dejo en manos de Tsubasa. Itachi tu acompáñame, Kiba también ayúdame

Kiba: SI, nos vemos mas tarde

Itachi: Los veo en un rato

Neji: Entendido

Sasuke: Sakura ven dame la mano

Sai: Ino tu también, Naruto Hinata hagan lo mismo

Ten-ten: Yo yo tengo hambre

Neji: Ahora?

Tsubasa: Vengan, les dare te y galletas y les enseño parte del lugar

Sakura: Gracias

Sasuke: Y bien que es lo que hacen las niñas aquí

Tsubasa: Naomi-chan ya les debio contar parte de la historia, bueno aquí tenemos a muchas niñas que fueron robadas de sus casas, otras fueron vendidas por sus propias familias

Hinata: Eso es horrible

Naruto: Como pueden hacer eso

Tsubasa: Es por que muchas familias son pobres y les dicen que sus hijas irán a trabajar y regresaran después, también hay mujeres que fueron engañadas con ofertas de trabajo y al llegar al lugar del supuesto trabajo

Neji: La obligan a trabajar en algo que no les gusta

Sai: Pero como es que pasa esto y nadie hace nada

Ino: Por que hay demanda, gente que consume esos actos crueles

Tsubasa: En efecto, mucha gente no sabe que están obligadas o drogadas para tener conciencia de lo que pasa

Sakura: Oye y lo que dijiste de los espejos?

Tsubasa: Verán, por desgracia hay quien disfruta de torturar a otras personas y muchas mujeres y niñas fueron desfiguradas de sus rostros y la psicóloga dice que evitemos que tengan espejos cerca, porque eso les hace querer verse como antes

Ten-ten: Toma mi espejo puede caer y no quiero que nadie sufra

Ino: Aquí está el mío

Sakura: Este es el mío

Naruto: Hinata que pasa, porque lloras

Hinata: Es que todo eso es horrible por que hacen eso?

Neji: Hinata cálmate por desgracia eso pasa en mucho lugares

Sai: Pero en lugares como este ayudan

Tsubasa: Asi es, vengan vamos con niñas que ya están en reabilitacion y avanzan mucho

_Tsubasa los llevo a un pequeño jardín ahí les dio te y galletas mientras algunas niñas se acercaban a los jóvenes_

N1: Ay un bebe ahí dentro?

Ten-ten: Si si lo hay

N2: Podemos tocar su pancita?

Neji: Si, pero con cuidado de acuerdo?

N2:Siii

N3: Que bonitos ojos parcen perlas

Hinata: Gracias los tuyos son bonitos también

N3: Te pintas el pelo?

Naruto: Nooo

N3: Yo digo que si

N4: Me das miedo, pareces enojado

Sakura: Sasuke no esta enojado solo es serio

N5: Tu eres linda y sonries mucho

Sasuke: Es que ella sonríe por mi

Ino: Hay me encanta tu cabello

N6: A mi el tuyo

Sai: Vaya se llevaron bien

_Mientras en otra parte del lugar Itachi y Naomi escuchaban lo relatado por las mujeres y el dibujante termino su boceto_

Itachi: Esto no no, puede ser

Naomi: Es el, Kiba llama a Hatake

Itachi: Kakashi, el que piensas que sepa

Naomi: Dile que busque que ha pasado con el y donde esta

Itachi: Pero si no encontramos nada

Naomi: Mira Itachi esto ayudaría tanto a resolver ese conflicto tuyo como poder encontrar esos lugares donde las mantienen secuestradas

Kiba: Kiyoshi-sensei dice que vendrá a Tokio en una semana

Naomi: Bien

Itachi: Naomi creo que Sasuke lo debe saber

Naomi: Kiba ver pos Sasuke por favor

Kiba: Si, regreso pronto

_No paso mucho tiempo para que Kiba volviera con Sasuke _

Sasuke: Que es lo que pasa

Itachi: Mira quien es el del dibujo

Sasuke: Como que, el

Naomi: El es quien da la "iniciación" al negocio

Sasuke: Que aremos

Naomi: Por ahora callar, si queremos que esto funcione debemos aguardar

Sasuke: Entiendo, pero el como pudo ser

Itachi: Obito siempre anduvo metido en cosas que no debía

Naomi: Muchos sabían su gusto por las drogas asi como la compra y venta

Sasuke: Peor dedicarse a prostituir mujeres

Kiba: Perdon pero los demás preguntan por ustedes

Naomi: Ya vamos, bueno manténganse con calma, por ahora no levanten sospechas

Itachi.: Esta bien

Sasuke: Solo debemos cuidarnos

_Asi salieron al encuentro con el resto de sus amigos_

Sakura: Sasuke, pasa algo?

Sasuke: No, solo que

Naomi: Le comentaba a Sasuke si les gustaría venir mas seguido

Ino: Por favor podemos?

Ten-ten: Ayudaremos en lo que se pueda

Sai: Nosotros vendríamos cada fin de semana para ayudar con algunas reparaciones

Naruto: Si, seria un poco de lo que estas niñas necesitan

Neji: Sera bueno poner de nuestra parte

Naomi: Bueno lo que dira Marian-san

_Una mujer de 45 años rubia ojos verdes se acerco a ellos_

Marian: Diria que seria un gusto observe y serán buenas influencias para las niñas

Naomi: Entonces es un si

Sakura: Grandioso, pero nos tenemos que ir ya?

Sasuke: Les parece si cuando vengan ustedes ammm

Neji: Hacen actividades con las niñas?

Ino: Siii

Hinata: Yo quede con una de las niñas a ayudarle a sus estudios

Sai: Pues podrían ayudar asi en su tiempo libre

Marian: Tomenlo por hecho

Naruto: Bueno por ahora creo que nos tendremos que ir

Hinata: Que rápido paso el fin de semana mañana es el ultimo dia juntos

Naruto: No te preocupes Hina-chan veras que el siguiente fin de semana dura mas

Ino: Eso si es lindo

Sai: Bueno vámonos

Marian: Gracias por venir y regresen pronto

Itachi: Naomi te quedas?

Naomi: No, tengo que volver a casa mama me debe estar esperando

Sasuke: Vives con tus padres

Naomi: Pues algo asi

Sakura: Bien entonces nos retiramos

_Los chicos salieron del lugar y cerca de ahí una chica peliroja pasaba, casualidad o coincidencia no se sabia_

Karin: Que hacen aquí, esa pelo de chicle haaaa

Suiguetsu: Que asa

Karin: Que lugar es ese

Suiguetsu: Pues – si le digo será malo- no se

Karin: Vamonos, espera ese es el Uchiha mayor que hace con ellos

Suiguetsu: Lo mejor será irnos

Karin: Llevame con Madara

Suiguetsu: Pero

Karin: He ordenado muévete

_La peliroja y el peliplateado llegaron a un burdel en las calles de Tokio_

Madara: Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Karin: Vi a los hermanos juntos

Obito: A que te refieres Itachi y Sasuke

Karin: Si

Obito: Y con quien los viste

Karin: A Sasuke con su pelo de chicle y a Itachi estaba con otra chica de pelo negro piel palida yo que se no la conozco

Madara: Imbecil sabes quien es?

Karin: Ya te dije que no

Madara: Es la mujer que tu padre te ordeno investigar y tu dijiste que no era importante

Karin: Esa tal Kiyoshi?

Obito: Un minuto, ella esta con Itachi?

Karin: Pues si es la misma persona creo que si, el parecía muy atento con ella

Obito: Ese maldito, ella es mia, siempre me rechazo y ahora esta con ese idiota

Madara: Calamate, eso parece ser de familia, debemos ver que hacer ella puede saber lo que pasa aquí

Obito: No te preocupes padre, tengo una flor que Itachi no olvida y como sabes ara lo que sea por mi

Karin: Quiero que hagan algo con esa pelo de chicle Sasuke era mio

Madara: Tranquila, sus mujercitas podrán ser un negocio grandioso

Obito: De la mujer de Sasuke te ocuparas tu a mi déjame la de Itachi, tenemos cuentas que arreglar esa mocosa y yo

Karin: Averiguare con mi padre todo lo que se necesite

Madara: Ese inútil de Orochimaru sirva de algo

_Mientras que los chicos volvieron a su casa cada uno entro a sus habitaciones con sus parejas respectivas, aunque a Neji hizo que Naruto durmiera en la sala. _

Sakura: Sasuke desde que volvimos te vi pensativo

Sasuke: No es nada, ya sabes pienso en algo y no se me sale de la cabeza

Sakura: Sasuke te amo y recuerda que siempre estare contigo

Sasuke: En serio entonces ven aca déjame tenerte cerca de mi

_Y en una casa en 4 Chome-20-7 Hakusan dos chicos se despedían_

Itachi: Oye Naomi

Naomi: Dime

Itachi: Quieres amm salir conmigo

Naomi: Mmmm no

Itachi: Vamos por favor

Naomi: No yo no me siento lista

Itachi: Por que?

Naomi: Un dia te contare

Itachi: Fue por lo que paso con Yunue

Naomi: Mmm de hecho es por algo que paso en America

Itachi: Podras decírmelo?

Naomi: Un dia, tal vez, descanza nos vemos.

_El joven se quedo en su automóvil viendo entrar a la joven en una casa algo pequeña pero con un jerdin en la entrada, las cosas parecen no ser tan hermosas como los jóvenes pensaban, y mas para este par de hermanos._


	8. Los sentimientos del Invierno

**CAPITULO VIII **

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL INVIERNO**

_La semana para que Kakashi llegara paso pronto así el llego a Tokio, sin embargo más reuniones se dieron para controlar las investigaciones el otoño llegaba a su fin y Kakashi hacia una más de sus visitas de control pero en esta ocasión junto a, el llego Minato y Azuma, ahí en la casa de la familia Kiyoshi se encontraban, los tres militares, Gara y su hermano Kankuro, Temari, Itachi._

Gara: Entonces lo sucedido les da indicios seguros

Itachi: Si pero, aun no puedo imaginar a Obito en eso

Minato: Eso es difícil, incluso cuando le comentamos a tu madre para que se quedara con Kushina

Azuma: No podía creer que su sobrino estuviera implicado

Itachi: Como se lo dijeron, pero ella, no, su seguridad

Kakashi: Tranquilo, por eso esta con Kushina, sabes que juntas eran las mejores en sus años de Academia

Minato: Por ahora debemos mantenernos en investigación

Itachi: Bueno y por qué nos reunimos aquí?

Kakashi: Fue propuesta de Naomi, para evitar sospechas ya que tú y las chicas viven muy cerca de la universidad

Azuma: Y por ende del instituto

Kankuro: Imagino que tu hermano lo sabe

Gara: Deberán tener cuidado, luego de saber esto

Temari: Por el momento yo seré tu contacto en Osaka con tu hermano tengo asuntos que arreglar y podremos evitar sospechas así

Minato: En cuanto venga Naruto dile que Jiraiya lo vendrá a visitar

Itachi: Y quién es él?

Azuma: Un viejo amigo, se retiró del ejército e ingreso a la policía, él puede ayudarnos en algo

Gara: Bien por ahora creo que eso todo, será mejor retirarnos

Minato: Azuma y yo iremos a casa de las chicas, Ino se quedara con Sakura y Hinata con Ten-ten, para que nosotros ocupemos sus habitaciones esta noche.

Kankuro: Y tu Hatake?

Kakashi: Me quedare con Itachi, así que dame tu llave

Itachi: E a si toma es una copia, yo me quedare un rato

Temari: Yo también, Nana cocina delicioso

Minato: Nana?, según yo recuerdo esta chica perdió a su madre

Gara: Es su madrastra realmente, su padre se casó con ella cuando Naomi tenía 14 años, pero al parecer tienen un relación madre e hija la que sabe mejor las cosas es Temari

Kankuro: Claro las mejores amigas y que nos hacen la vida imposible

Azuma: Jajaja bien bien, nosotros nos retiramos

Minato: Gracias por todo, agradezcan a Naomi por favor

Kakashi: Itachi no hagas estupideces

Gara: Temari, nosotros nos vamos tu auto se queda para que vuelvas a casa

Temari: Entendido

_Todos menos Temari e Itachi se fueron, si bien la casa era grande, el silencio prevaleció hasta que un piano comenzó a sonar_

Temari: Haz comenzado

Itachi: Que, que pasa?

Temari: Oye Uchiha, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Itachi: Claro, dime que quieres saber

Temari: Te interesa Naomi en un sentido más amplio que amiga?

Itachi: Bueno yo pues sí, pero ella no se presta, creo que me odia

Temari: No es por ti, creíste que un amor de niña sobrepasaría el corazón?

Itachi: Si no es por eso que me rechaza. ¿Por qué?

Temari: Te voy a contar esto, úsalo bien, hoy es el último día de Octubre

Itachi: Que sucedió, por favor dime

Temari: Como sabes ella cantaba y tocaba el piano

Itachi: Si de hecho me dejo algo grabado antes de irse

Temari: Bien, ella dejo de hacerlo un año después de graduarse

Itachi: Por que?

Temari: En la universidad ella se enamoró de un chico su nombre era Liu, ambos estudiaron juntos, al principio era todo hermoso, yo la conocí en ese entonces, eran una pareja envidiable, incluso acepto lo del trasplante, el día de su graduación él le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto, la boda se celebraría en invierno, pero justo una semana antes el rompió el compromiso

Itachi: Como, por que hizo eso?

Temari: Ella no dejaría a Tsubasa, y le pidió que vinieran juntos a Japón a hacer su vida aquí, el no dijo nada, solo le envió una carta diciéndole que no podía tener una vida así, que el amor no era suficiente, desde entonces solo este día toca y canta, por eso sus padres no están hoy, y yo me quedo aquí escuchando, ella se embriaga y sigue tocando, luego se queda dormida ya sea en el piano o en un sillón de ese estudio.

Itachi: Si ella me dejara, yo curaría su corazón

Temari: Entonces, hoy, por favor sube con ella y déjala llorar contigo, yo me iré, no es lo mismo una amiga a alguien que espero la ame

Itachi: Yo yo entiendo, te prometo que la cuidare

Temari: Mas te vale si no, yo misma te matare

_Temari se fue de la casa, Itachi subió al pequeño estudio donde Naomi tocaba el piano, el vio que una botella de vino a medio término era consumida por la pelinegra, ella regreso al piano y comenzó a cantar._

_NAMIDA NO RIYUU_

_**Mi pecho está ardiendo del dolor**__**  
**__**y tus mentiras crecen aún más**__**  
**__**pero escuchar**__**  
**__**tu dulce y tierna voz**__**  
**__**me deja atrapada sin poder pensar**__****_

_**Aun que estés junto a mí**__**  
**__**aun me siento hostil,**__**  
**__**déjame oír tu razones**__**  
**__**de una buena vez**__**  
**__**incluso ya te perdone**__**  
**__**todo lo que llegaste a hacer**__**…**_

Naomi: -_Ebria-_ Que haces aquí?, te debiste haber ido hace un rato

Itachi: No me ha dado la gana, sabes siempre me gusto tu voz

Naomi: Por favor vete _–Se levanta el efecto del alcohol se demuestra en su caminar tambaleante-_

Itachi: Te he dicho que no me iré

Naomi: Lárgate quiero estar sola

Itachi: No, no seas necia no me iré

Naomi: Lárgate, todo el mundo se va por qué no lo harías tú?

Itachi: Porque no dejare a la mujer que amo

Naomi: Pues por estar aquí no estas con ella

Itachi: Anda ven, que bebas así no es sano

Naomi: Déjame, no es de tu incumbencia _– ella camina hasta el, e intenta darle una cachetada, Itachi detiene su mano-_

Itachi: ¡ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ, NO ME IRE POR QUE LA MUJER QUE AMO ERES TU!

_Sin dejarla pronunciar palabra alguna la besa, el beso es demandante, ella baja ambas manos, a lo que el aprovecha para abrazarla y seguir el beso, por la falta de aire ambos se separan_

Naomi: Tu, ¿Por qué?

Itachi: Ya te lo he dicho te amo, si, sé que tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para darme cuenta pero, no te dejare sola jamás

Naomi: Eso, es mentira

Itachi: No lo es, no te dejare nunca

_Ella es ahora quien le abraza, el acepta el abrazo y tal como Temari se lo pidió, la dejo llorar hasta que no se pudo sostener, la llevo al pequeño sillón del estudio donde la siguió abrazando ella no paro su llanto hasta quedarse dormida en el pecho de él, luego la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la coloco en su cama y la cubrió con una manta, luego tomo una silla y como si se tratara de un enfermo se quedó junto a ella. Mientras tanto en la casa de las jóvenes, preparaban la cena, excepto una embarazada quien tenia ya un vientre de 7 meses y que hablaba con el Sr. Uzumaki y _

Hinata: Ten-ten cómo te sientes?

Ten-ten: Pues bien, pero no aguanto esto ya se mueve mucho

Azuma: Espero tenga tu vitalidad y no sea serio como Neji

Minato: Tu padre vendrá, también lo harán Kushina y Mikoto, estaremos aquí para Navidad

Ino: Que bien, mis padres vendrán también

Minato: Y Sakura?

Hinata: Aun no llega, esta de guardia en el hospital desde ayer

Azuma: Vaya, era de esperar de la hija de Tsunade

Minato: Ino, tu como vas con tus estudios

Ino: Pues bastante bien, esta es la primera guardia que Sakura y yo no estamos juntas

Ten-ten: Si, pobres pacientes, ustedes son un gran equipo

Minato: Me alegro, y dime Hinata mi hijo se comporta como debe, por que al menos de la universidad nunca nos dice nada

Hinata: Pues, al inicio le costo adaptarse, pero a lo dicho por mi hermano es el segundo mejor en su clase

Azuma: Vaya, Naruto mejorando, eres una bendición Hinata

_De pronto la puerta de abre dejando ver una pelirosa y un peliplateado_

Sakura: He vueltoooo

Ten-ten: Bienvenida, Kakashi-sensei ustede también

Kakashi: Es que en el departamento de Itachi no hay nada que comer, jejeje

Sakura: Me siguió como cachorro abandonado

Minato: Sakura, que tal

Sakura: Minato-san, que pasa?

Minato: Nada, teníamos reuniones de trabajo, y nos quedamos solo esta noche

Ino: Pensé que era algo más grave

Kakashi: No, no pasa nada, y díganme que hay de cenar

Ten-ten: Tu no cambias por nada

_Al mismo tiempo en el cuartel de Osaka 6 jóvenes se encuentran en una charla intensa_

Naruto: Teme, por que no lo dijiste

Sai: Naruto, si debe manejarlo con cautela debemos ayudar

Sasuke: Lo siento, pero por el momento solo quiero que lo sepan ustedes

Shikamaru: Yo te puedo ayudar, mi padre trabaja en la policía en Tokio y puede hacer que en el barrio donde viven sus chicas tenga mas vigilancia

Choji: Además, si necesitan salir de aquí, mi padre es profesor y puede conseguirnos ayuda

Neji: No creo que sea necesario, pero debemos ser cautelosos

Sasuke: Siento meterlos en todo esto

Naruto: Tranquilo Teme somos amigos

Shikamaru: Bien vamos el toque de queda se dará en 5 minutos

Sai: Y mañana inician los exámenes finales

Neji: Al menos podremos estar en casa hasta que inicie la primavera

Sasuke: Entonces señores retirada, es la última semana oficialmente luego

Naruto: Solo pasar los exámenes físicos

Neji: Podre pasar el último mes de Ten-ten en casa

Sai: Es cierto, veremos un Hyuga, espero no sea como tu

Neji: Y dime Shikamaru que harán en navidad?

Shikamaru: Yo creo que quedarnos aquí

Naruto: Porque, no van a casa?

Shikamaru: Mi madre va a Europa en esta época con su familia y mi padre y yo no gustamos de ellos, además él trabaja en guardia esos días

Sai: Y tu Choyi?

Choji: Haa quisiera pero en casa siempre termina en discusión de que mi padre no esta y esas cosa

Naruto: Esta decidido vengan con nosotros

Shikamaru: Pero, bueno podríamos quedarnos en el apartamento de mi padre pero

Naruto: Anden, por favor

Sasuke: Vamos, será un placer que vayan

Shikamaru: Lo pensaremos

Sai: Vamos un minuto para el toque

_La noche transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, dando paso al amanecer, una chica de ojos negros despierta por la insistencia de los rayos de sol y un despertador que marcaba las 6:00 en punto, se sentó en su cama adormilada, de pronto mira a un lado de su cama y en una silla el Uchiha mayor dormía, le había velado el sueño toda la noche, ella se levanta, entra a la regadera y dentro del baño se cambia usando un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, un blusón tejido color vino de mangas largas y acampanadas, y un par de valerinas en el mismo color del blusón, sujeto su cabello con una coleta baja, se maquillo levemente, salió y el joven aún seguía dormido, ella se acercó a su mejilla y le beso_

Itachi: Que pasa?

Naomi: Shhh, tranquilo, anda ve a lavarte y baja preparare el desayuno

Itachi: En que momento despertaste?

Naomi: Hace 20 minutos, anda que debemos ir a dejar a los generales a su vuelo

Itachi: Si, -solo se pone de pie, un poco cabizbajo se encamina al baño-

Naomi: Oye Itachi

Itachi: Dime

_Naomi se acerca a el y lo abraza por el cuello obligándolo a agacharse a su altura, luego lo besa, esto deja sorprendido al Uchiha, quien sin protestar acepta gustoso el beso, luego ella se separa de el _

Naomi: Anda, apresúrate, no quiero que mi novio llegue tarde a dejar a sus jefes

Itachi: Naomi- _La abraza_- te prometo que no te arrepentirás

Naomi: Anda, ya es mucha platica apresúrate, te deje ropa en el baño, era de mi hermano, pero creo que te quedara bien.

_El joven obedece sin protesta alguna, toma una ducha rápida y se pone la ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla color azul, una camisa de cuello de tortuga y manga larga en color negro, sus zapatos de vestir negro y su saco negro, bajo a la cocina y ahí lo esperaba la chica con un desayuno de sobras de comida, esto no le importo, en casa de las jóvenes todos desayunaban_

Kakashi: Que raro anoche Itachi no se presentó a su departamento

Ino: Ese vago, es normal no se sorprendan

Minato: Veo que de cierta forma son buenos amigos todos

Ten-ten: Si además Itachi es el hermano mayor de todos

Hinata: El siempre procura que todo aquí este bien cuando los chicos no están

Azuma: Ya veo, ha madurado bastante

Kakashi: Lo malo es que no ha encontrado a quien molestar

Sakura: Ya lo hizo, que lo tira por un tubo es distinto

Ino: Pobre

Hinata: El timbre, veré quien es

Itachi: Hola buenos días

Kakashi: Hola, hasta QUEEEEEE

Ino: No puede ser estoy viendo lo que creo

Azuma: Que decían hace un rato?

Minato: Hola Naomi

Naomi: Hola a todos-_ Está tomada de la mano de Itachi_-

Sakura: Esto, explíquense

Kakashi: Enana del demonio ven acá

Naomi: NOOOO-_Sale corriendo y tras ella Kakashi- _calmado ya no tengo 15 años

Ino: Que y por qué Kakashi se ha puesto así?

Sakura: No lo se, ni conmigo se portó así

Minato: Es por que ellos tienen una relación de hermanos, crecieron juntos

Azuma: Siempre la vio cómo su hermanita dado que el hermano mayor de ella y Kakashi eran los mejores amigos y la vio prácticamente desde pequeños y por eso la trata de esa forma mas mmm terca, en cambio tu Sakura eres más como una hija para él, por eso a Sasuke lo mantiene en raya

Hinata: Vaya, es como Neji y yo

Sakura: Su hermanita, quien lo diría

Ino: Itachi, te van a matar

Itachi: Acepto la muerte con gusto

_Después de una larga carrera los mayores subieron al auto Itachi. Les dejaría en el aeropuerto, una vez ahí regresarían a su casa, mientras que en la casa las chicas hablaban_

Sakura: Pobre lo hiciste sufrir bastante

Naomi: No es para tanto jajajaja

Ino: No digo, oigan que aremos en Navidad todos vendrán y no cabremos aquí

Ten-ten: Además no tenemos muchas habitaciones

Hinata: Papa y mama como siempre estarán de viaje

Sakura: Que aremos, necesitamos un lugar

Naomi: Que les parece si hacemos la cena en la fundación, mis padres salen a América ya que mi hermano tuvo a su hijo hace un par de meses e irán a conocerlo entonces podrán ocupar la casa para que se queden

Ino: Si es perfecto, pero si podremos?

Naomi: Seria un buen cambio para las niñas, ver que hay gente buena y jamas hemos hecho una cena ahi

Ten-ten: Decidido ahora solo falta que prepararemos

Hinata: Yo me are cargo de los adornos

Ino: Sakura te parece si hacemos guardias extras para tomarnos unas largas vacaciones?

Sakura: Me parece bien, pero eso tendría que ser dos fines de semana

Ino: Ellos nos entenderas

Ten-ten: Entonces esta hecho, además regresaremos a clases una semana después del año nuevo

Hinata: Sera una linda navidad, además tendremos el baby shower

_Pasaron dos días y Temari llego Osaka ahí pudo tener acceso a la base militar gracias a Choji _

Temari: Haaa esto es muy grande donde los econtrare?

Shikamaru: Perdon señorita le puedo ayudar

Temari: Si, por favor, busco a Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru: Uchiha? Mmm aún debe estar en clase o examen

Temari: Haa es que este lugar es bastante grande y me pierdo

Shikamaru: Si gusta yo le daré un recorrido por el lugar

Temari: Claro me gustaría

_Los dos jóvenes caminaron por todo el cuartel hasta que dieron con Sasuke, quien hablaba con Sai y Neji_

Shikamaru: Hey Uchiha te buscan

Sasuke: Hey, Temari que te trae aquí

Temari: Soy tu contacto, estare un rato aquí

Neji: Y que tal todo en casa?

Temari: Sus novias se apresuran con el final de semestre, e Itachi bueno

Sai: Lo siguen enviando a freir espárragos

Temari: Bueno ya no

Sasuke: Vaya hasta que lo logro

Temari: Si, bueno oye Uchiha y Uzumaki, tengo un mensaje para el

Sasuke: Esta en practica, pero dime yo le informare

Temari: Bueno su padrino ira en navidad y toda la familia de ustedes asi que las chicas me pidieron que les avisara

Neji: Bien, por favor diles que por cuestiones de seguridad tuvimos que deshacernos del celular

Temari: No tengan cuidado yo les dire

Sai: Muchas gracias, nosotros no apresuraremos a terminar nuestros asuntos aquí

Temari: No se preocupen yo regresare el mismo día que ustedes

Sasuke: Gracias, y gracias Shikamaru por traerla

Shikamaru: No fue nada

Temari: Gracias- lo besa en la mejilla-

_Tres semanas mas de noviembre y los chicos habían anunciado que regresaban, sus novias esperaban ansiosos_

Sasuke: Hemos vuelto hay alguien en casa?

Ten-ten: Bienvenidos, Neji – Lo abraza-

Neji: Solo mira, nuestro bebe ha crecido mas

Ten-ten: Si pero ya no me puedo mover bien, al menos termine ya el semestre

Naruto: Hina-channn aquí estoyyy

Hinata: Naruto te extrañe

Naruto: No te preocupes ahora estaremos aquí hasta la primavera

Hinata: Me alegro, podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos

Sai: Perdon la interrupción pero e Ino?

Sasuke: Y Sakura?

Hinata: Estan en guardia es su ultimo dia, por que no las sorprenden en la Universidad

Sai: Es buena idea, que dices Uchiha

Sasuke: Pues vamos a dejar nuestras cosas y salimos

Naruto: Oigan chicas tenemos un asunto también

Neji: Es cierto

Ten-ten: Que pasa?

Sai: Invitamos a un par de amigos pero el apartamento donde se quedarían esta ocupado

Hinata: No se preocupen Naomi nos ofrecio su casa, podrán quedarse ahí

Neji: Y ella estará de acuerdo

Sasuke: Según dijo Temari, ella esta en la universidad ni siquiera a regresado a su casa

Hinata: Si, le ofrecimos que viniera aquí, pero Itachi dijo que usara su apartamento

Ten-ten: Ella acepto pero no lo usa

Sai: Bueno, preguntaremos haya vamos Uchiha

Naruto: Salúdenme a las chicas

_Sai y Sasuke llegaron lo mas pronto a la Universidad, justo cuando iban llegando Haku junto a otro chico les imperdian el paso a Ino y Sakura_

Ino: Muevete tenemos que irnos

Haku: No, acepten una cita y las dejaremos ir

Sakura: Hay ya quítate acosador, pervertido

Haku: No, tu tendras una cita conmigo

Sasuke: No creo que se pueda amigo

Haku: Y tu quien eres para decir eso

Sai: Veras el es Sasuke Uchiha, novio de esta dama

Haku: A si y tu quien eres?

Sasuke: El es Sai Shin, esposo de Ino Shin

Haku: Entonces ustedes, a nosotros bromeábamos jejeje

Sai: Pues dejen de bromear y lárguense ahora

_Los dos acosadores se retiraron sin chistar palabra alguna_

Ino: Sai mi amor

Sakura: Sasuke gracias

Sasuke: Por cierto sorpresa

Sai: No las podíamos esperar en casa

Ino: Son lindos cuando se lo proponen

Sakura: Bueno vámonos

Sasuke: Espera, vamos a visitar a Itachi al instituto

Sakura: El, no esta haya

Sai: Según nos dijeron, el esta ahí con su ahora novia

Ino: A ya lo saben, pero no el no esta ahí ni ella

Sasuke: Que pasa?

Sakura: Nada, solo que a Naomi se le quitaron las lentes especiales, y esta con las gafas clínicas

Ino: Pero dada la situación, tu hermano se la llevo a rastras a su departamento a descansar

Sai: Bueno, vamos entonces, de paso nos cuentan lo que falta para Navidad

_Los chicos llegaron al apartamento, al entrar se sorprendieron con el cambio en el lugar ya no era tan sombrio, estaba lleno de libros pizarrones, y había música, además el olor de la comida se percibía_

Itachi: Vaya cuando han llegado

Sasuke: Hoy, lo olvidaste verdad

Sakura: No lo olvido ya te dijimos el motivo

Ino: Perdónele la vida una vez

Sai: No lo haremos

Sakura: Oigan, ya están aquí

Sasuke: Era para molestar nada mas

Itachi: Bien quieren comer

Sasuke: No, solo veníamos a preguntarte si Naomi nos permitiría ingresas invitados a su casa

Itachi; Vengan, esta en la recamara

Ino: Debe estar cansada con la extracción

Itachi: De hecho no, la lleve a rastras, acepto siempre y cuando la dejara con la laptop y algunos libros

Sakura: Y me dices terca a mi Sasuke

Sasuke: Es que hay niveles amor, y ella parece nivel ultra

Ino: Jajaja frente de marquesina ahora si te aplico Sasuke un buen chiste

Sai: Pero no rias que de terquedad se habla ganas el premio

Sakura: Jajajaj cerda las dos hemos sido vicitmas

_Entran a la habitación, una chica duerme sentada en la cama con la computadora portátil en las piernas asi como un libro a lado _

Sasuke: Vaya, si que se rindió

Sakura: No es bueno despertarla

Ino: Mejor preguntamos mañana

Itachi: Llevense las llaves, yo le cuento no se negara la conozco

Sasuke: Estas seguro?

Itachi: Si, toma la llave

Sai: Bien entonces nos vamos

Sakura: Nos vemos Itachi

Ino: Adiós, no dejes que te gane Naomi

Itachi: Jejeje no lo are

Sasuke: Itachi

Itachi: Que pasa

Sasuke: Es bueno verte feliz

Itachi: Y a ti, Sakura te ama en serio, escogiste bien cuídala

Sasuke: Y tú no dejes ir otra vez a quien saca lo mejor de ti

_En camarería los hermanos se despidieron, al ser tarde llegaron en plena noche un rubio ojiazul jugaba con su amada la nevada comenzaba_

Naruto: Hinata ven vamos a terminar este muñeco

Hinata: Si, mira traje algunas ropas viejas

Naruto: Hianata

Hinata: Dime Naruto

Naruto: Hinata, yo he pensado mucho y quiero

Hinata: Me asustas que pasa

Naruto: Yo quiero que tu y yo bueno, Hinata quieres carte conmigo, aun no te puedo dar un anillo pero

Hinata: Si quiero, si quiero –lo abraza y lo besa, el acepta el beso y la abraza-

Naruto: Pero será después de terminar la Universidad, podras esperar a que termine la militar?

Hinata: Naruto lo aria hoy y siempre te amo

Sasuke: Ya ya mucha miel vengan vamos a cenar

Naruto: Teme no te metas

Sai: Ya van a empezar

Ino: Estos no cambian

Sakura: Cuando eso pase es por que el mundo ya dejo de existir

_Mientras los chicos entran a cenar, en casa de Itachi, el joven regresa de hacer unas cuantas compras al entrar escucha que la música se reproduce nuevamente esta vez There You'll Be Sarai Qui suena al ritmo de un tecleo insistente_

Itachi: No sabia que eras poliglota

Naomi: No lo soy, solo hablo ingles, italiano, alemán y claro japonés

Itachi: Solamente, oye regresa a la cama

Naomi: Mmmm no, tengo que avanzar, Oye que haces

Itachi: Llevarte a descanzar

_El la carga hasta la habitación ahí la deja en la cama, besa su labios, ella acepta, el beso se comienza a volver mas apasionante, el sube sobre ella besando su cuello, ella le acepta con gusto, el juego entre caricias y besos es tal que olvidan todo._

Itachi: Naomi quiero que seas mia

Naomi: Yo, yo lo soy

Itachi: Nunca olvidare que la primera vez

Naomi: Lo recordaste?

Itachi: Jamas lo olvide, el alcohol no me hizo olvidarlo quiero que estemos juntos asi de nuevo

_Sin decir nada ella lo beso, estos besos se intensificaron, permitiendo que la pasión entre ellos fuera mostrándose sin medición. Durante este periodo un Pelinegro besaba a su pelirosa en la privacidad de su habitación_

Sasuke: Sakura, quiero decirte algo

Sakura: Que pasa

Sasuke: Sakura, yo yo quiero pedirte que –saca una cajita de teciopelo-

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: No es la gran cosa, pero Sakura quieres casarte conmigo

Sakura: Sasuke, si si quiero

Sasuke: Y te parece si lo hacemos en la primavera no se el día en que aceptaste ser mi novia

Sakura: Si, si quiero.

_El amor entre las parejas era mas fuerte que nunca, solo quedaba que fuera invencible para los obstáculos que se presentarían mas adelante, en ese momento con la primera nevada, el amor era quien demandaba y se cumplían sus exigencias._

**HASTA AQUÍ NUESTRO CAPITULO, AGRADEZCO MUCHO LAS OPINIONES QUE HAN DEJADO, SE QUE HE TARDADO EN PUBLICAR SIN EMBARGO LES PROMETO QUE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS INTERESANTES, DEJEN SUS OPINIONES SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	9. Luciérnagas de Navidad

**CAPITULO IX**

**LUCIÉRNAGAS DE NAVIDAD**

_Era una semana antes de Navidad las chicas estaban felices ya que su familia había viajado para estar con ellas, Sai, Ino, Ten-ten y Neji se mudaron temporalmente a la casa de Naomi para pasar esos días con el padre y el hermano de Ten-ten, los padres de Ino y los amigos de los chicos, Shikamaru y Choji, esto mientras organizaban la cena en la fundación, por su parte Naruto, HInata, Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron en la casa de las chicas ahí se quedarían con ellos Minato, Kushina, Mikoto y Tsunade_.

Kushina: Vaya si que las chicas han mantenido en orden esta casa  
Minato: Te lo dije, además Hinata ha hecho que Naruto sea más ordenado  
Kushina: Lo que hace el amor no Mikoto? Solo ve a Sasuke jamás lo imagine ver asi de contento  
Mikoto: Si pero al que no he visto es a Itachi  
Sakura: No se preocupe, el -pensamiento: Lo de Naomi debe ser una sorpresa, haaa me gustaría contárselo ahora-  
Mikoto: El que Sakura?  
Sasuke: El está en el trabajo madre, en cuanto se desocupe el vendrá, tranquila  
Kushina: Vaya, pensar cuando eran unos niños  
Naruto: Y Tsunade?  
Sakura: Se encerró en su habitación luego de escuchar el nombre Jiraiya  
Hinata: La intente hacer salir, pero me dice que prefiere quedarse arriba  
Sakura: Eso es raro  
Minato: Yo creo que no  
Kushina: Parece una adolecente que lo supere ya  
Sakura: Superar que?  
Minato: Jajaja cuando estuvimos en la academia  
Mikoto: Jiraiya y ella eran novios  
Sakura: Como, a ver explíquenme, eso no lo sabía  
Sasuke: Vaya con que Tsunade no es tan deshumana  
Naruto: Jajaja cállate o Sakura te mata  
Minato: Verán en ese entonces éramos Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, Jiraiya, Tsunade,Orochimaru y yo  
Hinata: Orochimaru donde escuche ese nombre  
Sasuke: Es el padre de Karin  
Minato: Exacto, bueno verán por ese entonces Mikoto ya salía con Fugaku y Kushina conmigo sin embargo Jiraiya competía por Tsunade con Orochimaru, eran guerras campales cada vez que se tocaba el tema de Tsunade  
Mikoto: La pobre no sabía dónde meterse, pero cierto día Kushina le dijo que tenía que decidirse  
Kushina:Orochimaru pensó que él era el ganador puesto que Tsunade siempre era amable con él en cambio con Jiraiya era más mmm  
Mikoto: Lo trataba mal al pobre, pero cuando Tsunade dijo a quien quería el que salió perdiendo fue Orochimaru  
Kushina: Luego Tsunade comenzó a ser novia de Jiraiya y Orochimaru bueno él se molestó tanto que dejo de ser nuestro amigo  
Minato: Luego Orochimaru se fue a otra Academia, y Tsunade y Jiraiya estuvieron bien un tiempo  
Mikito: Luego el la dejo un día sin decir nada, dejo la academia y todo, un par de años después regreso y nos contó que su madre estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad en los huesos  
Kushina: Era cáncer, y al ser su única familia se quedó aquí en Tokio  
Sakura: Pero porque mama, no le perdono o algo?  
Minato: Porque antes de saber todo eso tu madre le grito y dijo odiarlo  
Mikoto: Desde entonces ella siente vergüenza y lo evita las veces que el a ido a casa  
Sasuke: Pues ay que hacerla salir  
Naruto: Vaya, el viejo y Tsunade que pareja  
Sakura: Yo la are salir jejeje  
Kushina: Ten cuidado tu madre es de carácter temperamental  
HInata: Lo sabe bien verdad Sakura  
Sakura: Pero es mi madre así que déjenme esto a mi

_Mientras se preparaban para la visita de Jiraiya Sakura tocaba a la puerta de Tsunade_

Tsunade: Sakura que pasa?  
Sakura: Madre tenemos que hablar  
Tsunade: Estas bien, Uchiha te hizo algo  
Sakura: No se trata de mi mama, es sobre ti  
Tsunade: De mí? no estarás pensando que baje, seguro el boca floja de Minato ya te conto  
Sakura: Mira entiendo tu punto pero creo que es hora de que lo veas, además si  
Tsunade: Además nada Sakura, tu sabes lo que me costó entender todo  
Sakura: Mama, tu mereces verlo si él es el amor de tu vida  
Tsunade: No, no puedo y si el ya hizo su vida  
Sakura: Tendrás que averiguarlo eso es todo, mira ya me criaste y lo hiciste perfectamente eres una gran médico, una madre ejemplar, date el gusto de ser amada  
Tsunade: Vaya, tu mi pequeña Sakura, me ha vencido esta vez  
Sakura: Yo también debo enfrentar cosas pero sin ti no podría  
Tsunade: A que te refieres hija?  
Sakura: Nada importante, anda ven busquemos algo lindo para ti

_La noche callo, el timbre sonó y un hombre de cabello blanco estaba ahí sonriendo y con botellas de Sake en ambas manos_

Minato: Jiraiya que bueno que has venido  
Kushina: Bienvenido  
Naruto: Viejo pervertido que bueno que estas aquí  
Jiraiya: Vaya no sabía que se habían mudado a Tokio  
Mikoto: Hola como estas, y no estamos de visita esta es casa de nuestros hijos  
Jiraiya: A si, pensé que estaban en la militar  
Naruto: Es que en esta casa viven nuestras novias puesto que ellas estudian la universidad aquí en Tokio  
Sasuke: Hola anciano, cuanto sin verte  
Jiraiya: Vaya vaya el niñito ha crecido y tu hermano?  
Mikoto: En su trabajo, el vendrá después  
Hinata: Buenas noches  
Jiraiya: Hola jovencita tu quién eres?  
Naruto: Viejo te presento a mi futura prometida, Hinata Hyuga  
Hinata: Es un gusto conocerlo  
Jiraiya: Vaya si que el tiempo paso, es una chica linda Naruto, y que hay de ti Uchiha  
Sasuke: Ahi viene  
Jiraiya: Eee?  
Tsunade: Hola, como estas  
Sakura: Buenas noches que tal  
Jiraiya: Tsunade hace cuanto no te veía, dime quien es la bella jovencita

Minato: Bien, porque no te sientas

Tsunade: Anda ven pasa a la sala

Jraiya: Bien bien, ya estoy sentado ahora contesten mi pregunta quién es la jovencita?

Tsunade: Ella es mi hija, Sakura Haruno

Sasuke: Y mi prometida también, es decir la futura señora Uchiha

TODOS: QUEEEEE

Sakura: Sasuke, pensé que

Sasuke: Perdón por darles la noticia así, pero le he pedido a Sakura que nos casemos, y pense en una boda en primavera, sin embargo llegamos al acuerdo de que será en el verano durante las vacaciones para que todos puedan asistir sin problema alguno

Mikoto: Hijo me haces una madre muy feliz

Kushina: Haaaa y tu hijo cuando te casaran con mi hija

Naruto: Bueno aprovechando la discusión, yo yo

Hinata: Lo formalizaremos en cuanto terminemos la universidad

Minato: Eso es excelente

Jiraiya: Vaya dos noticias de matrimonio y a otra es que eres madre Tsunade

Tsunade: Y es un orgullo que Sakura sea mi hija , aunque Sasuke se case con ella mmm

Mikoto: Siempre en contra y al final cedes Tsunade, eres una gran madre

Jiraiya: Bueno, entonces creo que tu esposo debe estar en servicio

Sasuke: Quien?

Jiraiya: El padre de Sakura

Tsunade: Veras hombre, soy madre soltera

Sakura: Mama, no no, es mi mama

Naruto: Como, que pero si se parecen un montonal

Sasuke: Cállate dobe

Sakura: Tsunade era la prima de mi madre biológica, por cuestiones que jamás entenderé, después que murió mi padre ella me abandono, Tsunade supo esto y cuando le dijeron que me enviarían a un orfanato, ella me adopto, me crio y me enseño que era tener una verdadera madre

Tsunade: Sakura, esto era a lo que te referías

Sakura: Es que eres una gran mujer y no lo podía callar jejeje

Jiraiya: Bueno bueno son grandes noticias entonces comemos

Mikoto: Si la cena ya casi esta lista

Minato: Viejo tu no piensas en otra cosa

Jiraiya: Mira traje un nuevo libro

Naruto: A ver

Kushina: Naruto, recuerda que son libros de viejo pervertido

Sasuke: Te dijo pervertido tu mama

Naruto: Cállate teme

_El timbre suena, Sakura abre y ahí están Itachi y Naomi_

Itachi: Hola a todos

Kushina: Parece que los malos hábitos de Naruto ahora son tuyos

Mikoto: Hijo, por fin nos vienes a ver

Minato: Que tal, como estas?

Itachi: Bien, mira mama ella es mi novia

Mikoto: Vaya, que linda, cuál es tu nombre?

Naomi: Tanto he cambiado?

Kushina: Yo te conozco, Minato acaso es

Mikoto: Naomi-chan, vaya cuanto haz crecido, mírate eres una señorita

Itachi: Mama, verdad que te gustaría de nuera

Naomi: Callate menso

Sakura: Vaya, ustedes se casaran?

Naomi: No no, este loco y sus tonteras no se conforma con estar todo el día en el instituto, me obligo a mudarme a su casa

Itachi: Mejor ni digas que estas en el departamento, solo llegas a dormir

Naomi: Se duerme mejor en el sofá del instituto

Jiraiya: Vaya quien diría que los pequeños crecerían y volarían

Hinata: Perdón la interrupción pero la cena esta lista

Sakura: Yo pongo la mesa

Kushina: Te ayudo Sakura

Naomi: Haa suéltame Itachi, yo les ayudo a servir

Sasuke: Ven Naruto vamos por los vinos

Naruto: Siii

Mikoto: Itachi hijo

Itachi: Si madre

Mikoto: Cuanto tienen?

Itachi: Eee a que te refieres

Mikoto: Dime desde cuando viven juntos?

Itachi: La hice venir conmigo hace una semana y le pedí ser mi novia hace mmm mas de un mes

Mikoto: Vaya, bueno tu deseo se cumplió, ahora el de tu hermano, se casara con Sakura

Itachi: Que, a ver Sasuke ven acá, como no me habías contado eso mocoso

_La cena paso de manera amena, todos se hayaban felices, mientras que en la casa donde se encontraban Neji, Ten-ten, Ino, Sai y su familia _

Ten-ten: Rock-lee ya deja de decir tonterías

Gai: No hija, el espíritu de la juventud debe mantenerse

Rock-lee: Mi sobrino deberá ser la representación de la vitalidad

Sra. Yamanaka: Ya déjenla tranquila

Ino: Esta más estresada que siempre

Gai: No, es su Juventud la que brilla

Neji: Ya por favor guarden silencio un minuto

Sr. Yamanaka: Que no se cansan, parece que no estas cansado Gai

Sai: Oye Ten-ten te puedo hacer una pregunta

Ten-ten: Si soy adoptada, con este par creo que si

Sai: No no es eso

Ten-ten: Entonces

Sai: De donde se apagan tu papa y tu hermano

Neji: Coincido con el

Rock-lee: Tranquilos disfruten la flor de la –_Un sartén golpea su cara directamente-_

Ino: Perdón, pero si lo dice una vez más yo

Ten-ten: Mátalos por favor

Gai: Algún día nos darán la razón

_El tan esperado día de navidad llego, Hinata y Ten-ten se hacían cargo de preparar galletas con las niñas, Neji y Sai ayudaban a otro grupo a dibujar, pintar, y acomodar los adornos, Shikamaru se ofreció con Shino y Kiba a poner el árbol, Sasuke y Naruto acomodaban y armaban sillas y mesas, Sakura e Ino preparaban la cena junto a Kushina, Mikoto e increíblemente Tsunade, además de Choyi quien solo se había quedado ahí a comer, Minato, Jiraiya, el Sr. Yamanaka eran los encargados de las compras, mientras que Itachi había salido por Gara, Kankuro y Temari, Kakashi quien había llegado de improvisto leía cuentos a las niñas mas pequeñas y Gai y Roock-lee habían insistido en instalar un karaoke_

Mikoto: Me pregunto si es suficiente comida

Kushina: Yo creo que sobrara

Tsunade: Espero que nos den sake

Mikoto: Mujer tu no cambias, pero según me dijo mi hijo no habrá

Kushina: Saben, es la primera vez en años que nos reunimos todos

Sakura: Eso nos hace felices a todos

Ino: Ademas las niñas dicen que nos prepararon una sorpresa

Tsubasa: Sakura-san ayudanos Naomi-chan se cayo

Mikoto: Que, donde esta

Naomi: Haaa no fue nada, esta exagerada

Tsubasa: Solo te tomaste del barandal y te desmayaste

Tsunade: Segura estas bien?

Naomi: Si si no es nada, por cierto, en que ayudo estaba en una entrevista de emergencia

Sakura: Pues si nos ayudas a terminar de freir las croquetas de pescado

Naomi: Claro, vamos a cocinar

Kushina: Mikoto somos afortunadas

Mikoto: Por que ese comentario-¿?

Kushina: Nuestros hijos encontraron excelentes mujeres y debo resaltar que tus nueras fueron crianza de Tsunade en diferentes tiempos

Tsunade: Eran niñas muy especiales, con Naomi no pude pasar mucho tiempo, pero al menos supero su timidez y demostró sus sentimientos, Sakura se hizo fuerte y me ha demostrado que tiene una madurez increíble

Minato: Ya madres orgullosas vamos denos lo que quieren que empecemos a llevar a la mesa

Hinata: Podrian llevar estas galletas

Sr. Yamanaka: Claro están calientes

Jiraiya: Yo quiero una

Choyi: Prometieron que la primera seria mia

Ino: Naomi, estas bien

Naomi: Si, si por que dicen eso?

Sakura: Estas muy palida

Naomi: No es nada, debe ser que no he comido nada en todo el dia

Kushina: Anden niñas a servir

_Todos se sentaron en las mesas, la comida se sirvió, todo mundo estaba contento, los chicos ayudaban a prender las luces de vengala, las chicas repartían las galletas, y las niñas fasinadas con el karaoke, hacían subir a todos en pareja, claro dos parejas fueron la novedad, Temari y Shikamaru y Tsunade y Jiraiya casi eran las 11 pm cuando Tsubasa pidió su atención_

Tsubasa: Este, ammm, bueno, a nombre de todas las niñas les doy las gracias por hacer esta una navidad especial, y también por ayudarnos y venir siempre a visitarnos, mmm bueno a Hinata-san por enseñarnos con amabilidad y pasiencia ciencias y literatura además de mostrarnos que hay gente amable y linda como ella, a Ino-san por enseñarnos que tengamos carácter y su ayuda en las clases de matemáticas, a Sakura-san por venir cada mañana o tarde y ser nuestra nueva doctora y que seamos fuertes, A Naruto-san por que el nos enseña que pase lo que pase siempre nos superemos, a Sasuke-san por mostrar que no importa lo que pase siempre debemos mantener la calma, a Sai-san por enseñarnos a dibujar en papel y una sonrisa en nuestras caras y a Neji-san y Ten-ten-san por mostrar que todos podemos tener una familia como la que su bebe espera

Ten-ten: Este perdón la interrupción pero

Neji: Se le rompió la fuente

Tsunade: Hay que llevarla al hospital

Itachi: No creo que sea posible

Naomi: La nieve cubre el nivel de los autos

Ten-ten: Haaaaaaa dueeeleeee

Neji: Ay que llevarla rápido

Kushina: Tranquilo la pondrás nerviosa

Gai: hija respira, recuerda la flor de la Juventud

Ten-ten: Papa vete al demonio con eso haaaaaa

Ino: No podrá llegar al hospital

Temari: Ey Naomi

Naomi: Que quieres

Itachi: Por que no usan el consultorio

Neji: Haaaa mi mano

Ten-ten: Ni te quejes haaaaaaaa

Naomi: Tsubasa trae la llave

Sakura: Bien, mama nos ayudaras

Tsunade: Claro

Mikoto: Ire a calentar agua

Kushina: Buscare mantas

Itachi: Vamos Neji ay que llevarla

Neji: Aaaaa mi mano no la suelta

Rock-lee: tu dale la mano yo la llevo

Hinata: Vere si ay epidurales o algún anestésico

Sasuke: Para Ten-ten?

Hinata: No para Neji, vean su mano

Naruto: Eso asusta, bueno y que hacemos nosotros

Kushina: Nada no estorbar

Minato: Vengan no podemos hacer nada

Gara: Ellas son expertas en eso

Naomi: Yo, no así que yo

Tsunade: Tu nada, ven, saber principios de medicina ven con nosotras

Jiraiya: Si que es estricta

_Los chicos se quedaron afuera cuidando a las niñas, jugando baraja, muentras que en el consultorio_

Ten-ten: Por que ahora, haaa me falta casi dos semanas

Ino: Tranquila es normal es tu primer bebe y se adelanto

Tsunade: Bien Ino, serás una gran obstetra

Ino: Vamos resiste

Ten-ten: HAAAAAAAA DUELEEEE

Ino: Ya es hora puja

Ten-ten: HAAAAAAAA NO PUEDO

Mikoto: Vamos pequeña, hazlo por tu bebe

Kushina: Se fuerte y él bebe será fuerte

Ten-ten: Donde esta Neji HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura: Hinata lo está atendiendo se desmayó de los nervios

Ino: Dejen de hablar

Tsunade: Bien Ino yo solo te guiare tu lo recibirás

Ino: SI, ahora puja

_Mientras afuera _

Naruto: Vamos como te desmayaste?

Shikamaru: Puedes ir a guerra pero en el parto de tu mujer estas muriendo

Sasuke: Hyuga ya reacciona serás padre

Sai: Sigue perdido

Neji: Quiero ver si dicen todo eso cunado sus mujeres sean madres y les rompan la mano

Minato: Todas las mujeres rompen manos, nos odian en ese momento

: Pero lo bueno de ese momento es cuando nos muestran a nuestros hijos

Gai: Y ves la gran sonrisa en ellas

Jiraiya: Bah al menos Tsunade me ahorro ese paso

Minato: Mejor cállate o Tsunade te mata a golpes viejo

_En la pequeña sala de parto improvisada_

Hinata: Traje mas agua caliente

Kushina: Aquí están las sabanas limpias para cuando ella deba descanzar

Mikoto: Bien se las llevare a las chicas

Naomi: Miren aquí ay algo de ropa para bebe, se la dan a la fundación pero nosotros no tenemos bebes en este momento

Hinata: Es perfecta, vaya aun esta empaquetada

Mikoto: Bien, con esto bastara

Kushina: A los Hyuga les dan su regalo de Navidad de esta forma

Hinata: Es un gran regalo, será un bebe lindo

Mikoto: Eres una tía orgullosa

Kushina: Mikoto yo ya espero que seamos abuelas

Mikoto: Si sería lindo tener niños en casa de nuevo

Hinata: Naomi-san te pasa algo?

Naomi: No nada, es que verlas pensando en nietos, me da un poco de miedo

Mikoto: Es que sería bueno un pequeño Itachi o Sasuke

Kushina: Creo que serán Sasuke solo mírala está muerta de pánico de escuchar pequeño Itachi

Hinata: Seria lindo verlos así

Kushina: Y yo quiero ver un mini Naruto

Naomi: Si yo me muero de pánico, Hinata quedo más roja que un tomate

_De pronto un fuerte grito se escucha por el lugar_

Ino: Vamos una vez más solo una

Ten-ten: HAAAAAA

Tsunade: Vamos solo un poco mas

_Un fuerte llanto se escuchó sonaba al unísono los chicos al escucharlo vieron un Neji que corrió haca donde se hallaba su mujer y el poseedor de ese llanto_

Ino: Es un niño, es un niño

Ten-ten: Es precioso

Tsnade: Buen trabajo

Neji: Estan bien

Ten-ten: Mira Neji ha nacido

Neji: Es, es mi hijo

HInata: Felicidades hermano

Kushina: Y como se llama este jovencito?

Neji: Yu su nombre es Yu

Ten-ten: Mi pequeño Yu

Sakura: Ahora lo revisare, limpiare y se los devuelvo

Mikoto: Yo te ayudo, Sakura

_Todos estaban sorprendidos el regalo de Navidad era el pequeño Yu, fuera habia una gran celebración, luego las niñas pidieron que se reunieran todos a Ten-ten la acomodaron una cama cerca de la ventana a petición de las pequeñas_

Tsubasa: Bueno nuestro regalo es este y en especial para el bebe que todo mundo cuidaremos

FELIZ NAVIDAD

_Asi soltaron luciérnagas las cualesinvadieron y dieron luz a todo el lugar Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura por la espalda, Hinata se habia acomodado en el pecho de Naruto, Ino sentía el fuerte abrazo de Sai, Minato abrazo a Kushina, Jiraiya a Tsunade aunque esta le propino un golpe e Itachi a su madre_

Itachi: FELIZ NAVIDAD MAMA

Mikoto: Feliz Navidad hijo, pero por que no vas con Naomi

Itachi: Mirala parece niña con ellas juegan con las luciérnagas

Naruto: Esperemos nuestra felicidad dure

Sasuke: Si lo ara dobe, por cierto

Naruto: Que pasa

Sasuke: Me caso con Sakura en el verano

Naruto: Ya lo se

Sasuke: Dobe quieres ser mi padrino

Naruto: Y por qué preguntas, sabes que si eres mi mejor amigo

Sasuke: Pues por eso porque eres mi mejor amigo

Sakura: Feliz Navidad chicos

Hinata: Feliz Navidad a todos

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AGRADESCO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE SE HAN HECHO Y ESPERO LOS SIGAN HACIENDO ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA USTEDES Y SE ESPERA QUE LA DISFRUTEN, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. La Vigilancia del Enemigo

**CAPITULO X**

**LA VIGILANCIA DEL ENEMIGO**

_Las vacaciones de las chicas terminaron, y la segunda semana de enero dio paso a la reanudación de labores, la única que se quedo fue Tsunade ya que ayudaría a cuidar al pequeño Yu cuando los chicos quienes aún estaban de vacaciones hasta la primavera, y para que Ten-ten siguiera sus estudios o según era eso o que salía cada dos días con Jiraiya, la tarde de ese día callo._

Sakura: Sasuke-kun haz venido por mí

Sasuke: Si, sabes te tengo una noticia

Sakura: Cuál es?

Sasuke: Estaré en el instituto hasta que regrese al cuartel así podre venir por ti siempre

Sakura: Me imagino que trabajaras con Itachi

Sasuke: Si, y en la misma oficina, aunque fue un llorón cuando nos entregaron la oficina

Sakura: A si, me imagino que por sacarlo de la oficina de Naomi

Sasuke: Espero jamás me corras como lo corrieron a el

Sakura: Jajajaja es que esos dos tienen una relación medio rara

Sasuke: Ven te invito a cenar

Sakura: Por favor estar dos días en guardia es cansado

Sasuke: Pediatría verdad

Sakura: Si, Ino me dijo que los niños se enojan cuando no voy

Sasuke: Además eres buena con los niños

Sakura: No es para tanto

Sasuke: Tu revisaste a Yu después de nacer e Ino lo recibió creo que harán un buen equipo

Sakura: Si lo creo

Sasuke: Además espero que así seas con nuestros hijos

Sakura: Hijos?

Sasuke: Si serán unos 4 o 5

Sakura: 2 y ya estamos hablando de mucho

Sasuke: 6 entonces

Sakura: Eres un exagerado

_Mientras fuera de un laboratorio espera un rubio jugando con su celular_

Hinata: Naruto, perdón me he tardado mucho?

Naruto: No Hina-chan

Hinata: Lo siento, pero estos experimentos son mas complicados cada día

Naruto: Tranquila Hina-chan sabes algo trabajare aquí con el teme y su hermano

Hinata: Que bien, podre ir a verte en mi tiempo libre

Naruto: Si tú eres mi luz en esa oficina del terror

Hinata: No digas esas cosas Naruto

Naruto: Oye Hina-chan quieres ramen?

Hinata: Pero Neji y Ten-ten están con Yu

Naruto: Por favor Tsunade los ayuda, además quiero estar contigo y bajo la vigilancia de Neji no es agradable

Hinata: Esta bien, pero si podemos comprar helado

Naruto: Todo el que tu quieras mi amada Hina-chan

_Cerca de la Universidad Haku quien ha quedado con rencor después de los rechazos de Sakura, se encuentra con Obito en una pequeña cafetería_

Obito: Ayudaras con esto?

Haku: Siempre y cuando mi deuda quede saldada

Obito: Si logramos el objetivo así será

Haku: Tenlo por hecho, dime a quien tengo que ayudar a acercarse al Instituto

Obito: A ellas dos

Haku: Señoritas mucho gusto

Obito: Ella es Karin ella tratara de acercarse a Sasuke y sus amigos

Karin: Necesito comprar algunas cosas para eso

Haku: Y la otra bella señorita

_Una mujer sumamente atractiva de cabello largo y rubio, con ojos color rubí, llevando una blusa escotada y una minifalda se acerca a ellos_

Obito: Su nombre es Yunue, y si tu información concuerda en que el está solo ella es su debilidad

Yunue: Es un gusto y dime como esta mi amado Itachi

Haku: Bien trabaja en el instituto, al parecer con la chica que trabaja ya no lo soporta porque según escuche lo enviaron a otra oficina eso quiere decir otro departamento

Yunue: Por su culpa la última vez perdí un matrimonio millonario

Karin: Dímelo a mi esos Uchiha valen un montonal

Obito: Bien es momento de que ustedes obtengan lo que quieren y yo mi venganza de verlos infelices

Karin: Pero Yunue tendrás que cambiar un poco tu ropa

Yunue: Lo sé, lo se

Obito: Bien, a una cosa más Yunue sé que tú y Naomi tienen una pelea pendiente

Yunue: Me tenías que recordar que jamás la pude vencer

Obito: Si, ella déjamela a mí, tengo un asunto que arreglar con ella

Karin: Y dale con eso, te rechazo y te golpeo cuando la intentaste besar

Obito: A mi ninguna mujer se me resiste

_Una semana pasó sin contratiempos, los chicos se adaptaban a la ayuda con el pequeño Yu, inclusa Sasuke cambiaba pañales, pero una mañana Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban hacia el instituto _

Itachi: Entonces que tal chicos unirán las dos oficinas

Sasuke: Lo que haces, la sofocaras debes dejarla sola un momento

Naruto: Es raro decirlo pero concuerdo con el teme

Sasuke: Itachi ey nos estas escuchando

Itachi: Yu yu yunue

Sasuke: Queee

Naruto: Esa mujer de ahí es

Yunue: Ita-kunnn cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Itachi: A hola

Sasuke: Vamos debemos ir a la oficina

Naruto: Sasuke mira

Yunue: Como estas, que haces aquí?

Itachi: Nada, yo vine a estudiar aquí

Yunue: Que bien, yo estoy trabajando cerca de aquí

Itachi: Y quien es ella?

Yunue: Es Karin mi compañera

Sasuke: Karin, pensé que?

Karin: Me canse de los militares y decidí tomar mi camino

Naruto: Vaya, con razón no estás en

Sasuke: En servicio

Yunue: Que coincidencia se conocen

Naruto: A mí esto me huele mal

Yunue: Que, como dices eso

Naruto: Me refiero a la comida

Sasuke: Debemos regresar

Itachi: Si, bueno fue un gusto verte Yunue

Yunue: Espera que te parece si tomamos algo

Itachi: Tal vez otro día

Yune: Por favor te parece esta tarde, aun son las 9 y tenemos que trabajar

Itachi: Por la tarde?

Yunue: Si en el café Amaraz a las 6 te parece

Itachi: Bien hace mucho que quería hablar contigo

Yunue: Genial nos vemos ahi

Sasuke: Adiós Karin cuídate

Naruto: ADIOSSSS

_Los chicos se encaminaron de regreso a su oficina_

Yunue: Jaja lo sabía no me ha olvidado

Karin: El impacto de esos dos

Yunue: Sera fácil hacerlos caer

_Mientras los chicos llegaban a su oficina_

Sasuke: Como aceptaste verla

Naruto: No crees que eso fue imprudente

Itachi: Hace mucho que quería hablar con Yunue

Sasuke: No me agrada esa coincidencia

Naruto: Y menos con Karin ahí

Sasuke: Dime Itachi aun sientes algo por Yunue

Itachi: Yo yo no lo se

_De pronto Naomi se deja ver, los chicos no se habían dado cuenta que ya había unido las dos oficinas con un hueco en el que se pondría una puerta_

Naomi: Yo si lo se, en fin

Itachi: Naomi, espera no es lo que piensas

Naomi: No pienso nada, solo venía a darles estos documentos

Itachi: Escúchame, Naomi

Naomi: Tengo que dar clase, revisen eso a e Itachi, no te preocupes por la tarde mis cosas no estarán en tu casa

Itachi: Naomi, espera regresa –_Se cierra la puerta-_

Sasuke: Mierda no nos dimos cuenta

Naruto: Se supone que la unirían en una semana

Itachi: Que hago

Sasuke: No ir a ese maldito café

Naruto: Y hablar con Naomi-chan

_Una clase estaba en un gran debate, los participantes estrella eran Shino, Kiba y Haku eran alumnos de aquella clase en que los demás los escuchaban admirados _

Naomi: Entonces la sociedad se adapta a la circunstancia o la circunstancia a la sociedad

Haku: La sociedad a la circunstancia

Naomi: Y si la sociedad cambia señor

Haku: Seguira el mismo patrón- _Suena el timbre-_

Naomi: Bien, eso es todo por hoy, quiero su informe para la siguiente semana

_Todos los chicos se retiran menos sus ayudantes_

Kiba: Kiyoshi-sensei estas bien?

Naomi: Si, no se preocupen

Shino: Estas segura?

Naomi: Si, solo que yo-_se desmaya-_

Kiba: La logre detener, Shino ve por Itachi-sempai yo la llevare al hospital de la universidad

Shino: Bien, llegare pronto

_El pelicastaño llega al hospital con su sensei en brazos ahí en la recepción se encontraba una rubia ojiazul_

Ino: Dios que paso

Kiba: No se pero ya tardó en reaccionar

Ino: Bien vamos tráela por acá llamare a Sakura

Sakura: Que pasa

Kiba: Termino la clase, pero estuvo pálida todo el tiempo.

Ino: Bien, tomemos una muestra de sangre

Sakura: Kiba espera afuera a que llegue Itachi, y lo pasas aquí entendido

Kiba: E si si

Sakura: Veamos, tu presión es baja, Ino ya saco sangre, revisare tu pulso

Naomi: No te preocupes

Sakura: Despertaste

Naomi: Estoy bien

Sakura: Dime, que te paso

Naomi: Debe ser que no he comido nada

Sakura: Siempre dices eso, pero por el momento creo que es cierto

Naomi: Me puedo ir

Sakura: No, lo siento, pero quiero confirmar lo que te pasa, tomamos una muestra de sangre, Naomi estas llorando?

Naomi: No es nada, solo quiero ir a casa

Sakura: Naomi, espera que te sucedió?

Naomi: Itachi, vio a Yunue y quedo de salir con ella hoy

Sakura: Como, no puede ser, él te adora

Naomi: Creo que después de todo soy el premio de consolación

Sakura: Primero habla con él, o ya te lo dijo directamente

Naomi: No es necesario

Sakura: Entonces, habla con el y si es lo que crees, haz lo correcto

Ino: he vuelto, estas cortinas se enredan, espera que pasa aquí?

Sakura: Itachi cometió una estupidez muy grande

Ino: A no puede ser

Naomi: No se preocupen, yo quizá trate de hablar con el

Ino: Pues lo tendrás que hacer

Sakura: Por qué?

Ino: Naomi, estas embarazada

Naomi: Que?, no puede ser no, imposible

Sakura: Déjame ver eso

Ino: Toma, tienes 2 meses, pero tienes una ligera anemia

Sakura: Es cierto, estas embarazada

Naomi: No, no lo puedo tener, Itachi regresara con Yunue, y yo no podre cuidarlo

Itachi: Pues no lo aras sola, y yo no estaré con nadie que no seas tú

Sakura: Idiota me asustaste

Ino: Que no sabes que no puedes pasar

Sasuke: Venimos en cuanto nos dijo Shino

Sakura: Pero, no no pueden estar

Sasuke: Amor ven, vamos por un café

Naruto: Yamanaka yo te invito a ti, ven y te digo donde va a dibujar hoy Sai

Ino: E, a si claro

Sakura: No, yo

Sasuke: Por favor ven

Sakura: Entiendo, bueno regresamos en un rato,

Ino: Naomi, deja que el suero se termine regresare a darte una receta

_Los chicos se fueron de la sala de consulta dejando a la pareja sola_

Naomi: Vete, no quiero verte

Itachi: Naomi, quería hablar con Yunue

Naomi: Lo se, lo escuche bien ahora vete

Itachi: No es lo que piensas, quería decirle que no se acerque más, que lo que paso fue solo de adolescentes, que estoy por fin con mi futura esposa, y futura madre de mi hijo

Naomi: No te preocupes de estar conmigo por él bebe, yo sabré que hacer

Itachi: No estoy contigo solo por él bebe, Naomi te amo y mucho, y no quiero que por una mujer sin valor tú te vayas, jamás te mentiría, por favor créeme

Naomi: Es que ella fue, ya sabes el amor de tu vida

Itachi: No lo fue, ni lo es, siempre has sido tú, por favor Naomi

Naomi: Y si ella te enamora de nuevo

Itachi: No lo hizo jamás, ni lo hará

Naomi: Estas seguro?

Itachi: Totalmente, ahora me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra

Naomi: Me da pavor este asunto del bebe

Itachi: A mí me encanta la idea, un hijo seré papa y tu mama

Naomi: Pero, como lo cuidare, como

Itachi: Lo resolveremos juntos, primero lo primero

Naomi: Que es lo primero

Itachi: Hacer que comas bien, esa anemia no me gusta, dos buscar una casa más grande que el apartamento, no creo que tus investigaciones y él bebe quepan ahí y tercero

Naomi: Que es lo tercero por que el uno y dos me asusto

Itachi: Nos casemos, Naomi, quiero que seas mi esposa y tengamos más de un hijo

Naomi: Hee?

_Sakura e Ino volvieron, revisaron una vez mas a Naomi, y dijeron que al menos esa noche se debería quedar, Itachi iría por cosas a su casa para ella mientras que regresaba a la oficina_

Sasuke: Entonces

Itachi: Ella me escucho, pero aun así

Naruto: No lo aras

Itachi: Debo decirle a Yunue algo y es importante

Sasuke: No hagas idioteces, esta vez no solo la pierdes a ella si no a tu hijo o hija

Naruto: Espera Sasuke, creo que entiendo lo que tu hermano quiere decir

Itachi: Solo, le diré esto y será lo ultimo

Sasuke: Bien, bueno voy por cosas de Sakura ya que se quedara a hacer guardia esta noche con Ino y Sai vendrá a ver su esposa un rato

Naruto: Yo iré por Hina-chan más tarde

_Sasuke fue a su casa recogió una pequeña maleta para Sakura que fue preparada por Tsunade, y ahí se hizo compañía de Sai_

Sai: Entonces por eso su guardia repentina

Sasuke: Si, y bueno el idiota de mi hermano pudo aclarar las cosas

Sai: Ino me preocupa

Sasuke: Por que?

Sai: Ino quiere que tengamos un hijo, pero en este momento sería difícil, no quiero que esté embarazada y yo no este, no me gustaría que pase lo que Hyuga, que en primavera se alejara de Yu y Ten-ten

Sasuke: No te angusties, los hijos llegan cuando tengan que llegar

Sai: Espero Ino lo entienda también

Sasuske: Mira, estamos con mujeres sorprendentes, solo mira a Naruto Hinata lo ha cambiado, vete tu ahora sonríes cuando era casi imposible hacerte reír

Sai: Es cierto, Hyuga ahora es todo un oso de caricatura con Ten-ten y su hijo, y tu mírate el frio Uchiha Sakura te ha vuelto otra persona

Sasuke: Si lo creo, mira ahí están Ino y Sakura

Sai: Y Naruto y Hinata

Sasuke: Que pasa chicos?

Sakura: Que nos han dado la noticia que Itachi y Noami se casan

Naruto: Y ella nos dijo que nos dejaba la organización

Ino: Como me emocionan las bodas, también organizaremos la tuya Sakura

Sasuke: Bien si con eso son felices y tu Naruto?

Naruto: Yo ayudo si es para esta con Hina-chan

Sai: Y para cuando es la boda de Itachi

Ino: En dos semanas

Sai: Que tan pronto

Sakura: Dicen que será en casa

Sasuke: Bien tendremos que tomarnos unos días

Hinata: Y avisar a todos

Naruto: Oye Sasuke

Sasuke: Que

Hinata: Seras el padrino de tu hermano

Sasuke: Creo que si, pero me pregunto si los padres de Naomi vendrán

Sakura: No te preocupes creo que Kakashi ayudara con eso

Sasuke: Y dime Sakura ya sabes como quieres la boda

Sakura: Si pensé que podría ser en Osaka

Sasuke: Osaka?

Ino: Sakura quiere una boda en la playa

Naruto: Es genial, la playa es de lo mejor

Hinata: Sera una boda linda

Sai: Bueno que les parece si vamos a comer antes de que inicie la guardia de las chicas

Naruto: Vamos por ramen

Hinata: Si, tengo hambre y después debo estudiar

Sasuke: Bien entonces andando

_Mientras los chicos se encaminaron a caminar Itachi estaba en el café en el que se habia citado con Yunue._

Yunue: Ita-kun que bueno, no rechazaste mi invitación

Itachi: Es que ay algo que tenía que hablar contigo

Yunue: Claro pero siéntate, mira te pedí bistec

Itachi: Odio el bistec, no importa ya comí

Yunue: Itachi, sabes cuándo te fuiste te dije algo muy cruel y yo

Itachi: Mira aclarare esto contigo y es lo último que escucharas

Yunue: Que pero que estás diciendo

Itachi: El día que me dijiste que esperabas un hijo, pensé que era mío pero no tardaste en decir el verdadero padre, luego me fui con ese dolor y por estar contigo no entendí muchas cosas

Yunue: Yo perdí ese niño, tu primo me mostro su verdadero rostro y

Itachi: Cállate, paso mucho tiempo para encontrar a la mujer que realmente amo y te pido que no te me vuelvas a acercar ya que dentro de dos semanas me casare y seré padre

Yunue: Que, no es posible, estás diciendo eso para que vea el mal que te hice

Itachi: Esa es la verdad, me casare y ella espera un hijo mío y créeme no quiero que esa felicidad se arruine por que una mujer sin corazón se me acerque

Yunue: Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada

Itachi: Una mujer diferente a ti eso es lo único que te diré

Yunue: Uchiha te juro que lo pagaras, nadie me rechaza entiendes nadie

Itachi: Pues yo te rechazo, adiós Yunue, salúdame a Obito

Yunue: Eres un maldito, te juro que lo pagaras

_Itachi salio del lugar, y Obito entro cubierto con un cubrebocas y una gorra_

Obito: Y cómo te fue?

Yunue: Me rechazo, dijo que se casara en dos semanas y que espera un hijo, ese maldito

Obito: Mmm creo que no está con quien imagine que estaba, en fin no te preocupes aun no atacaremos, Itachi y su hermano están alerta, y por ti y esa idiota de Karin

Yunue: Nosotras hicimos lo que dijiste

Obito: Estúpidas miren que aparecerse juntas

Yunue: Las coincidencias existen

Obito: Eres una cabeza hueca, lárgate a trabajar Karin al menos piensa más que tu

Yunue: Bien entonces me voy suerte, yo hice mi parte

Obito: Ahora por culpa de ustedes debo esperar un poco más Haku ven acá

Haku: Dígame señor

Obito: Karin está preparando algo ayúdala y vigila a mi objetivo

Haku: Entendido, señor cuando ejecutaremos el plan

Obito: Ustedes esperen mi orden

_En el hospital una Temari a punto de matar a Itachi,y un Gara sorprendido eran callados por el medico en guardia_

Temari: Tuuu cómo pudiste

Itachi: Vamos ahora serás tía

Gara: Esto tendrá que influir en tus investigaciones

Naomi: Lo sé, no quiero que los alumnos se enteren de mi estado

Itachi: Por que no, y en que influye en las investigaciones

Temari: Si serás bruto, no puede ir a campo, y lo de los alumnos bueno es asunto de ella

Gara: Estarás bien si sigues tus investigaciones sin ir a campo?

Naomi: Por el momento sí, creo que es lo conveniente, puede alguien más dar clases

Gara: Si las daré yo, diré que estas en campo

Sakura: Hola, perdón la interrupción pero Naomi te traigo medicamentos para la anemia

Temari: Bien me dijo Shikamaru que traías algo

Itachi: E yo te vi muy bien con el cantando y todo

Naomi: Sera porque es su novio

Gara: Que como nos dijiste eso

Temari: Ay porque tu y Kankuro siempre están ocupados

Naomi: Además es mi mejor amiga y las dos siempre sabemos lo de la otra

Sakura: Bien debo pedirles que se retiren

Gara: Vamos Temari tenemos que hablar

Naomi: Suerte jejeje

Temari: Tú me debes una y grande

Noami: Si si lo que digas jejejeje

Sakura: Bien Itachi te quedaras?

Itachi: Si tu sales a primera hora verdad

Sakura: Si Sasuke vendrá por mí, saldré con ustedes mañana

Itachi: Bien, gracias por todo

Naomi: Y a Ino también

Sakura: Bien descansen, toma los medicamentos.

_La semana paso rápidamente y los chicos se movilizaron a Tokio, Ten-ten y Neji se quedarían en casa de los padres de el con HInata ya que no soportaban a Gai ni a Rock-lee con sus frases empalagosas con el bebe, Ino y Sai se quedaron en casa de Sai ya que su padre no se hayaba, Sakura y Tsunade volvieron a su casa con ellas se quedaría Naomi hasta el dia de la boda, Sasuke e Itachi llegaban a su casa_

Sasuke: Madre ya estamos aquí

Mikoto: Chicos que pasa

Itachi: Mama venimos a darte una gran noticia

Mikoto: Que pasa díganme

Itachi: Me caso la siguiente semana

Mikoto: Que, como, es muy pronto

Sasuke: Y espera la siguiente noticia

_Sasuke se sienta con su madre en un sofá y con una ligera sonrisa le indica a su hermanos que de la noticia_

Itachi: Mama serás abuela Naomi está embarazada

Mikoto: Itachi, jeje, eso ya lo sabia

Sasuke: Tu, como, si todos nos enteramos la semana pasada

Mikoto: En navidad, ella tenía ese brillo en los ojos, además esos desmayos, es típico en las mujeres que esperan el hijo de un Uchiha

Itachi: Mama, aaaa, no te sorprendí

Mikoto: Jejeje tranquilo y dime como es lo de la boda

Sasuke: Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Ten-ten se encargaron de la organización yo seré el padrino de Itachi y Naruto también

Mikoto: Haaa mis dos hijos se casan primero Itachi y en el verano tu Sasuke, como pasa el tiempo, me siento sola sin ustedes

Sasuke: No te preocupes madre, Itachi te dara un nieto

Mikoto: Regresaras a vivir aquí hijo

Itachi: Si, quiero que mi hijo crezca aquí donde crecimos Sasuke y yo

Sasuke: Sakura y yo vendremos a vivir en cuanto termine su carrera quiere ser médico aquí

Mikoto: Eso me alegra, me imagino que todos quieren volver aquí

Sasuke: Menos Ten-ten y Neji jejeje con el suegro y cuñado que se carga Neji

_En casa de los Uzumaki_

Kushina: Una boda tan pronto

Minato: Ese entusiasmo es el mismo de Fugaku

Naruto: Una cosa mas

Kushina: Que pasa hijo

Naruto: Mama, recuerdas que te pedí que compraras un collar

Kushina: Si ya lo tengo pero dime que es

Naruto: Es un collar de plata, con un diamante en gota, es que le pediré matrimonio a Hinata

Minato: Queee, vaya hijo que valor

Kushina: Y por qué no un anillo mi hija lo merece

Naruto: Es que quise algo diferente, ella es una chica especial, y se merece lo mejor y único

Minato: Y cuando se lo pedirás hijo

Naruto: Pues planee algo para un día antes de regresar a Osaka

Kushina: Esto es hermoso, tendré una hija, y mi hijo se casa

Minato: Y nietos jejeje sere abuelo

Naruto: Je no tan rápido

Kushina: Haa con una nuera como Hinata serán niños hermosos

Minato: Felicidiades hijo, eres todo un hombre

Naruto: Gracias papa

Minato: Tu madre esta muy feliz

Kushina: Es que Hinata es la hija ideal, y aaa soy una madre feliz

_En casa de los Hyuga_

Neji: Hinata ven un momento

Hinata: Que pasa hermano

Neji: Haaa, mira se que tu quieres ser la esposa de Uzumaki

Hinata: Hermano aun te opones

Neji: Al contrario, ha demostrado que dara todo por ti, pero te juro que si no se casa contigo lo mato

Hinata: Hermano, gracias, y por cierto, eres el mejor padre del mundo

Neji: Lo soy por que conmigo esta la mejor madre del mundo Ten-ten es toda ternura

Hinata: Se merecen ser felices

_En casa de Ino y Sai_

Ino: Otra vez negativo

Sai: Ino, ven por favor

Ino: Dime, que pasa,

Sai: Ino, yo no, quiero que tengamos hijos aun

Ino: Por que, que ay de malo

Sai: Que no estoy contigo todo el tiempo por estar en el cuartel, quiero estar contigo como esta Itachi con su novia, quiero estar siempre contigo por eso espera solo un año mas

Ino: Un año mas, Sai

Sai: Por favor quiero estar ahí cuando de positivo, cuando tengas antojos

Ino: -Lo besa- Sai, esperare el año, y después seras padre de tiempo completo

Sai: Te amo Ino

_En la casa Haruno se encuentra Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Naomi y un sorpendido Kakashi_

Kakashi: A ver primero Sakura se casa en el verano

Sakura: Si será en Osaka, y quiero que tu me entregues

Kakashi: Ok eso ya lo venia ver, segundo Naomi te casas con Itachi

Naomi: Y también yo bueno, estoy embarazada

Kakashi: Que, vaya, eso si no lo esperaba

Sakura: La boda es la siguiente semana

Naomi: Y ya que ni mi padre ni mi hermano podrán venir tan repentinamente yo quiero que tu me entregues

Kakashi: Yo- algo triste- lo are

Tsunade: Bien dicho esto a cenar

Jiraiya: Si yo tengo mucha hambre

Kakashi: Yo, no puedo, discúlpenme tengo deberes

Sakura: Tu te lo pierdes

_Kakashi salió de la casa y se dirigió a casa de los Uchiha tocó el timbre y abrió un sonriente Itachi_

Kakashi: Hola puedes salir

Itachi: Si espera voy por una chaqueta-_Sale de la casa-_

Kakashi: Hoy me dijeron que te casas

Itachi: Si y también seré papa

Kakashi: Itachi, yo, haa, me enamore de Naomi hace tiempo

Itachi: Que, que me quieres decir Hatake

Kakashi: No te enojes, fue hace años, antes de que se fuera

Itachi: Entonces ella y tu

Kakashi: No, ella me rechazo de una manera dulce, cuando le confesé mi sentir ella me dijo que no sentía lo mismo, que su amor hacia mí era igual que el amor a su hermano, que al hombre que amaba eras tú y ahora lo ratifico, está esperando un hijo tuyo y espero tu amor siempre

Itachi: Pero tu aun

Kakashi: Si, tuve la esperanza que después de este tiempo ella me mirara, pero hoy me pidió que la entregue en el altar como su hermano, y lo are, te la entrego Uchiha

Itachi: Hatake, eso es impresionante

Kakashi: Yo te la entrego y como el hermano mayor te diré que si le haces algo te mato, y como el hombre te digo que si no la cuidas ahí estaré yo

Itachi: Ten por seguro que jamás la tendrás

Kakashi: Felicidades Itachi, no hagas estupideces

Itachi: Tambien entregaras a Sakura

Kakashi: Si, mi pequeña ella es como mi hija y ahora se la tendré que entregar a tu hermano también insisto no cometan una estupidez

_Esa semana paso pronto los chicos estaban en el altar esperando que sus damas entraran y tra ellas la novia, habían organizado todo frente al lago Konoha ya que era especial para todos pues en su niñez era indispensable patinar en su hielo firme en invierno y nadar en los días de verano, los invitados fueron pocos los padres de Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino respectivamente, Temari, Gara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Choyi, Shino, Kiba, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Azuma y Shizune. Era un arco sencillo con flores blanca y enredaderas Itachi Sasuke yNaruto llevaban un esmoquin negro y camisa blanca y moño blanco, las chicas vistieron vestidos rosa claro largos y mangas dado que aún era invierno, luego apareció la novia de brazo de Kakashi, quien llevaba un esmoquin negro con camisa negra y corbata plateada, la novia un vestido corte princesa straple y con poco vuelo en la falda un velo sostenido con una corona de pequeñas rosas_

Kakashi: Itachi te entrego a mi hermana menor cuídala

Itachi: Lo are

Kakashi: Naomi se feliz y recuerda te quiero enana

Naomi: Gracias Hatake

_La ceremonia se desarrolló, pero a lo lejos una peliroja espiaba todo_

Karin: Con que el mayor se casó, y la chica es la amada de Obito

Suiguetsu: Que aras Karin le dirás?

Karin: No, según se ella está embarazada, dejare que Obito se entere por su cuenta solo le confirmare la boda no quien fue la novia

Suiguetsu: Que aras Karin

Karin: Impedir la boda de mi Sasuke

Jugo: Estas obsesionada con eso

Karin: Él es mío, además vale una fortuna

Suiguetsu: Karin considera que ya estamos metidos en muchas cosas

Karin: Jamás dejare ir a Sasuke, Yunue como la estúpida mujersuela que es dejo ir su fortuna yo no dejare la mía y menos con esa pelo de chicle

Jugo: Cálmate Karin

Karin: Si quieren que me calme me ayudaran en su momento

_En la recepción, Sasuke y Sakura bailan una pieza lenta_

Sasuke: Sakura, te amo

Sakura: Y yo a ti Sasuke

Sasuke: Hace un año no ubiera pensado que me cambiarias la vida

Sakura: Tenias mala fama de salir con muchas chicas

Sasuke: Y mira la que no quiso salir conmigo me enamoro

Sakura: Deberia negarme otra vez

Sasuke: Jamas, eso me mataria

Naruto: Chicos vamos a comer pastel

Hinata: Naruto-kun espera aun no lo cortan

Naruto: Ven robare un pedazo para ti Hina-chan

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Sakura: Naruto tambien esta enamorado

Sasuke: Hinata es veliente y mágica mira que cambiar asi al dobe

**AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MAS, ESTE TRATE DE HACERLO MAS GRANDE YA QUE NO HE PODIDO PUBLICAR AL RITMO QUE ESPERABA, BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES COMO SIEMPRE, QUE LA LECTURA HAYA SIDO DISFRUTADA.**


	11. Embarques de sangre y lagrimas

**CAPITULO XI**

**EMBARQUES DE SANGRE Y LÁGRIMAS**

_Ya habían pasado 4 meses los chicos habían ido a Osaka ya que la boda de Sakura y Sasuke seria en unos días, Sakura estaba nerviosa, había encontrado el vestido ideal un hermoso vestido blanco de estilo vintage, con unos pequeños tirantes de los cuales se desprendían dos listones, lleno de pedrería en la parte superior, y con hermosos bordados en la falda, su velo seria debajo de su cabello un poco mas debajo de su cadera, y una tiara de brillantes, este día seria su despedida de soltera, había ido a trabajar medio tiempo con una amiga de Tsunade, y al terminar se disponía a ir a la casa que había alquilado con Tsunade mientras llegaba el día de su boda esto para bañarse, cambiarse y arreglarse un poco y después pasar por su futura cuñada con 7 meses de embarazo casi 8, sería una noche de chicas y Sakura observando que su futuro cuñado se había vuelto en extremo sofocante la sacaría un rato. Así llego a la casa Uchiha donde se hospedaban momentáneamente. _

Mikoto: Sakura te ves linda pasa

Sakura: Gracias, como esta Mikoto-san

Mikoto: Preparando todo para el gran día, que rápido ha pasado el tiempo

Sakura: Si, parece que fue ayer cuando conocí a Sasuke

Mikoto: Que nos anunciaron su compromiso

Sakura: Itachi nos ganó con la boda jejeje y Naomi vine por ella

Mikoto: Está terminando de tomar todas las medicinas, Itachi no la deja a sol ni sombra

Sakura: Sera un buen padre, seguro Sasuke será igual

Mikoto: En eso son diferentes a su padre

Sakura: Su padre estaría orgulloso de ellos

Mikoto: Seguro si

Sasuke: Sakura, que aun el carcelero no deja libre a su presa jejeje?

Itachi: Cálate, la necia no quería tomar las ultimas medicinas

Naomi: Tengo náuseas y tú me haces tomarlas

Sakura: Jejeje mejor nos vamos

Itachi: Recuerda debes estar aquí a las 10

Naomi: Deja de molestar, nos vemos Mikoto-san

Mikoto: Vayan con cuidado

Sasuke: Sakura manejen con cuidado

Sakura: Si, tendré mucho cuidado

Itachi: Naomi cuida a Daichi no coman chatarra

Mikoto: Ya han elegido nombre

Sasuke: Naomi me dijo que no, pero este necio dice que será niño

Itachi: Es mi hijo, se lo que quiere

Mikoto: Pareces la madre

_Las chicas llegaron a un restaurante donde todas hablaban amenamente_

Ino: Haaa que bien vacaciones y aquí en Osaka

Ten-ten: Es la primera vez que salgo sin Yu

Sakura: Donde esta, se quedo con Neji?

Ten-ten: Si pero le ayuda mi hermano, el esta de visita según jejeje

Hinata: Neji se ha vuelto pasiente en extremo, no lo imgine asi

Naomi: Al menos no es sofocante

Ino: Pobre de ti con el marido que tienes

Sakura: No la deja ni respirar sin revisar que no haya bacterias, que la comida este bien cocinada

Hinata: Lo bueno es que no vino hoy

Sakura: Espero Sasuke no sea asi

Ten-ten: A mi me parece lindo

Ino: Lo que es vivir con Neji

Hinata: Miren que hermoso se ve el mar

Sakura: Espero en la boda todo sea perfecto

Ino: Lo será frente de marqusina

Sakura: Ay cerdita siempre tan linda tu

Hinata: Ustedes no olvidan sus insultos de la infancia

Ten-ten: Hermanas parecen, jejejeje

Ino: Uy ya vienen los helados

Sakura: Con este calor si se antojan jejeje

_Las chicas pasaron una velada de amigas de esas que se pasan pocas veces, al terminar salieron un rato a la playa pero sin que se dieran cuenta un hombre las miraba de cerca_

Obito: Que esa hermosa pelirosa es la prometida de mi primito

Haku: Si ella es la que se casara

Obito: Espera, que Naomi, esa maldita de Karin no me informo que era Naomi la que se caso con Itachi

Haku: Señor calmese

Obito: No me calmare ni nada, en primera quiero a esa ojiverde y en segundo quiero muerta a la otra

Haku: Entonces señor

Obito: Llama a Karin dile que hoy es el dia que la quiero con la camioneta en 15 minutos

Haku: Si señor algo mas

Obito: Avisale a mi padre que le llevare un regalito, Karin si no me dijiste esto y lo sabia te matare

_Mientras una peliroja se encontraba en una habitación de hotel_

Karin: No, no, no, no

Suiguetsu: Que te pasa por que esos alaridos

Karin: Idiota me embarazaste

Suiguetsu: Que, como sabes eso

Karin: Por que los últimos dos meses solo e tenido sexo contigo y mira esta prueba dice que estoy embarazada

Suiguetsu: Y cuanto crees que tienes

Karin: Un mes, aaa debo abortar

Suiguetsu: No eso no lo aras

Karin: Haaa espera –contesta el teléfono- lo hablaremos después tengo trabajo, prepara la habitación de huéspedes es el día

Suiguetsu: Que espera Karin

_Ino, Hinata y Ten-ten entraron de nuevo al restaurante ya que querían llevar comida del lugar a sus casas, Sakura y Naomi esperaban afuera en el estacionamiento_

Sakura: Que tranquilo

Naomi: Si, además es jueves y todos se van temprano

Sakura: Oye y como te sientes

Naomi: Bien, creo que este bebe es muy activo como su padre

Sakura: Yo no me imagino embarazada

Naomi: Ni yo me imagine asi pero mírame

Sakura: Estoy nerviosa, Sasuke y yo al fin casados

Naomi: No puede ser

Sakura: Que pasa

Naomi: Sakura corre

Sakura: Que por que

Naomi: Corre solo corre

_De pronto Haku tomo por la espalda a Sakura y le apunto con un arma a la barbilla y Obito se abalanzo contra Naomi_

Obito: Pequeña cuanto tiempo

Naomi: Deja a Sakura en paz

Obito: Callate, tu me rechazaste y tenias que estar con el

Naomi: Esto es entre tu y yo dejala ir

Sakura: NAOMI, SUELTAME PEDAZO

Haku: Tambien me rechazaste tu Sakura

Sakura: Haku tu por que

_Obito tomo a Naomi y la estampo a una pared luego la tomo del cuello y la comenzó a estrangular _

Obito: Los hijos de mi tio Fugaku siempre quedándose con las mujeres que son de nosotros

Naomi: Sueltame idiota

Obito: No lo are

Ino: Que rayos AYUDA POR FAVOR AYUDENOS

Obito: Mierda, Haku sube a la pelirosa

Haku: Muevete estúpida

Obito: Mi querida Naomi, siento mucho esto pero este niño no nacerá si no es mío

Sakura: NOOOOOO

_Obito toma un cuchillo militar y atraviesa el abultado vientre de Naomi, esta comienza a sangrar inmediatamente, Obito la suelta y por la espalda siente golpes eran de Hinata quien intentaba ayudar a la chica herida, mientras que Ino trataba de hacer que Haku soltara a Sakura, Obito movio su cuchillo e irio a Hinata en el brazo luego corrió y golpeo a Ino en la cara, ayudando a Haku a tomar a Sakura y subirla a la vagoneta donde Karin esperaba_

Ten-ten: Dios chicas

Hinata: Pide una ambulancia mira

Ino: Dios, debo detener el sangrado corre

_Un par de hermanos y su madre se encontraban viendo fotografías de cuando eran pequeños de pronto el timbre sonó_

Sasuke: Yo abro jeje

Naruto: TEME ABRE POR FAVOR ABRE RAPIDO

Sasuke: Que te pasa por que tanto alboroto

Neji: Ten-ten me llamo algo paso no me dijo bien que pero van en camino al hospital

Itachi: Naomi donde esta

Sasuke: Sakura ella está bien

Naruto: No sabemos nada

Mikoto: Dios muévanse vamos

Itachi: Mama quédate aquí

Mikoto: No señor muévanse

_Los chicos llegaron en cuanto pudieron al Hospital, ahí se encontraba una Ten-ten nerviosa y Sai hablando con la policía_

Sasuke: Sai que sucedió

Neji: Amor que paso donde están las demás

Sai: Ino y Hinata están siendo revisadas, a Ino la golpearon y a Hinata la están suturando

Naruto: Por que que paso

Sasuke: Y Sakura donde esta Sakura

Ten-ten: Se se la llevaron

Sasuke: Que como quien se la llevo dime

Itachi: Naomi donde donde esta ella

Dr.: Familia de Noami Uchiha

Mikoto: Somos nosotros

Dr.: Señores necesito decirles algo

Itachi: Que pasa ella está bien

Dr.: El cuchillo que la atravesó toco una serie de arterias que la hizo perder mucha sangre

Sasuke: Cuchillo, y mi sobrino

Dr.: Tuvimos que hacer cesárea apenas tiene 8 meses así que está en la incubadora, para ser una niña soporto bien la sutura que le hicimos

Mikoto: Sutura dios es un bebe

Dr.: El cuchillo hizo una cortadura cerca de sus costillas pero estará bien

Itachi: Puedo puedo ver a mi esposa y mi hija

Dr.: Claro está en la habitación 134

Sasuke: Ve con el mama yo tengo que ver que paso con Sakura

Sai: Sasuke ven Ino dice que te puede contar lo que paso

_Ino comenzó a hablar con Sasuke este no podía creer que aun con un arma de fuego la chica intentara ayudar a su prometida, Ino comenzó a llorar recordando cuando subieron a Sakura a aquella camioneta y como Naomi se desangraba en el lugar_

Ino: Lo siento, ella solo decía que ayudáramos a Sakura y a su bebe, y no podía detener el sangrado ni evite que subieran a Sakura

Sasuke: Tranquila Yamanaka, yo traeré de vuelta a Sakura

Sai: Ino amor tranquila

Naruto: Hinata está en Shock solo dice que quiere hablar con Itachi

Sasuke: Tráela la llevaremos a la habitación de Naomi

_Los chicos llegaron con Hinata a la habitación al entrar vieron a Mikoto quien lloraba en silencio y a Itachi con una niña recién nacida en brazos, era una niña de piel pálida como su madre con el cabello negro característico de los Uchiha y los ojos en color rojo, herencia de su abuelo Fugaku, Itachi la sostenia lloroso junto a la cama de Naomi._

Naruto: Que demonios pasa

Mikoto: El medico nos dijo que está muy grave, y que es posible que no sobreviva esta noche

Sasuke: Pero Itachi

Itachi: Anda Naomi despierta tienes que verla es tan linda, te dije que me hiciste el hombre más feliz, no me hagas el más infeliz por favor

Hinata: Emi

Naruto: Que Hina-chan que dijiste

Hinata: -Comienza a llorar- cuando Naomi estaba sangrando me pidió que dijera el nombre de su bebe a Itachi, me dijo

_**Recuerdo**_

_**Naomi: Dile que es una niña, que su nombre es Emi, por favor Hinata cuiden de ella, dile que fue Obito quien tiene a Sakura, agggg que para encontrarlo llame a mis tontos alumnos y que les ayuden, haaaaa dile a Itachi que me perdone pero yo ya sabía que era niña, y su nombre es…..**_

Itachi: Emi, mi hija se llama Emi

Sasuke: Obito, maldito cabron

Mikoto: Por que, por que, que podemos hacer

Itachi: Ese hijo de puta, Sasuke llama a Gara cuéntale todo encontraremos a Sakura y a ese cabron lo mato yo

Mikoto: Hijo no, piensa

Naruto: Tsunade ya sabe, viene con Jiraiya el nos ayudara también, Choyi y Shikamaru ya están investigando

Sasuke: Hermano te necesito, no podre solo

Itachi: Madre quédate con ellas por favor, cuida de Emi y Naomi

Ino: Chicos, pidan que busquen a Haku

Sasuke: Haku? El estúpido acosador

Ino: El, el fue quien amenazo a Sakura con el arma

Kushina: Hijo, Minato los está esperando en la casa donde se hospedaban Mikoto y sus hijos

Naruto: Madre que haces aquí?

Mikoto: Yo los llame, necesitan ayuda

Sasuke: Gracias mama

Kushina: Hinata yo te cuidare a ti también, Ino deben volver a su habitación

Ino: Estoy bien

Sai: Por favor quédense aquí

Itachi: vámonos, madre, si algo me pasa

Mikoto: Hijo, que dices tienes que volver tu hija tu esposa

Itachi: Cuida a Emi, Kushina la dejo en tus manos también

Sasuke: Vámonos

Ino: Sai con cuidado por favor

Neji: Todo listo, Ten-ten esta con su hermano su padre nos ayudara

Sai: Tendremos cuidado te amo

Naruto: Hinata, gracias por ser valiente Te amo descansa

Hinata: Si Naruto-kun

Itachi: -_Se acerca a la cama de Naomi-_ No te rindas, Emi quiere a su madre como tu necesitaste a la tuya, no nos dejes solos Te amo _–Besa la frente de su esposa y luego besa a su bebe-_

Sasuke: -Pensamiento- Sakura iré por ti así me muera pero tu estarás bien

_Los chicos se movilizaron a casa de los Uchiha ahí estaban Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Azuma, Gai, Temari, Shikamaru, Choyi, Shino y Kiba_

Shino: Kiyoshi como esta ella

Kiba: Dinos algo Itachi

Itachi: Ella esta grave, no saben si sobrevivirá esta noche

Kiba: Malditos hijos

Shino: Kiba contrólate Gara nos envió todo lo que había en la oficina

Kiba: Si, en las investigaciones debe haber algo

Naruto: Padre que sabes

Minato: No mucho, Obito se ha escapado ya muchas veces

Sasuke: Por favor necesito encontrar a Sakura

Kakashi: Debemos pensar, ahora es cuando quiero que demuestren lo que han aprendido

Azuma: Debemos saber en qué sentido ay que tratar con Obito

Choyi: Recuerdan la plática la última vez

Shikamaru: Cuando nos contaste Sasuke que tu cuñada les entrego un dibujo

Sasuke: Mierda, en la fundación

Naruto: No, la prostitución

Kiba: Denme un minuto, Kiyoshi tenía algo aquí

Shino: Lo encontré, aquí está la nota

Jiraiya: Déjame ver

Itachi: Que dice

_Nota 436: Las jóvenes dicen que el primer día las llevan a una habitación ahí las obligan a bañarse y vestirse con ropas de dormir, al otro día entra una mujer cabello negro y sensual les corta el cabello, luego entra un hombre y dice que tratara de ayudarlas pero que no digan nada, el evita que el hombre de las marcas entre esto es ayudado por el hombre de cabello plateado, pero entre el cuarto y quinto día los envían a algún lugar y en su ausencia el entra y las viola, en si para rescatar a una de estas mujeres contamos con tres días cuatro como máximo._

Sasuke: Tres días tengo menos de tres días para encontrar a Sakura

Shino: Nosotros investigaremos más

Shikamaru: Mi padre ya se está movilizando en Tokio

Minato: Tranquilos encontraremos a Sakura

_Sakura logro despertar estaba en una habitación había una cama matrimonial, un baño y un pijama negro_

Sakura: Donde estoy, sáquenme de aquí

: CALLATE PUTA, BAÑATE Y PONTE ESA ROPA O SABRAS QUE ES UNA GOLPISA

Sakura: Saquenme de aquiiiiiiiiiii

_La puerta se abre y deja ver una peliroja y una pelinegra_

Karin: A maldita pelo de chicle

Sakura: Tu déjame ir, por favor

Karin: No, Yunue ayúdame aquí primero le quitamos ese cabello

Sakura: No déjame

Yunue: CALMATE ESTUPIDA

_Golpea a Sakura fuertemente, luego la toma del cuello y la inmoviliza Karin toma su largo cabello y corta dejándolo hasta la altura de su barbilla_

Karin: Tu pelo de chicle, mira que meterte con lo que quería, Yunue vámonos Jugo y Suiguetsu se harán cargo del resto

Sakura: Porque KARIN por qué haces esto

Karin: Porque enamoraste a Sasuke y yo lo ame antes que tu

_Karin salió con Yunue, dejando a Sakura con el labio sangrando y su cabello tirado en el suelo_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ayúdame por favor, ayúdame, Sasuke-kun

_La mañana callo se escucharon voces de hombres afuera _

Sakura: Dios, que me aran, por favor alguien ayúdeme

Obito: Levantate mocosa, resulto ser problemático traerte

Sakura: Tu quien eres

Obito: Quieres saber, bueno soy Obito Uchiha el primo de tu adorado Sasuke

Sakura: Por que haces esto

Obito: Simple, los hijos de mi tio Fuagaku se quedan con mujeres que valen la pena y a nosotros nos dejan sobra como las que te cortaron el cabello

Sakura: Eres un maldito desgracias

Suiguetsu: Jefe, tu padre fue herido

Obito: Que cuando paso

Karin: Al viejo lo seguía policía de Osaka parece que los hermanos ya se moviliaron

Obito: Donde esta mi padre

Karin: En el puerto esta grave pero no lo podemos llevar a ningún hospital la madre de esta estúpida dio alerta a todos los hospitales

Obito: A ver maldita eres medico no?

Sakura: Yo si si lo soy

Obito: Que jugo la lleve al puerto que sirva de algo, antes dejen que el se divierta con ella

Sakura: Que no déjenme

Jugo: Karin cierra la puerta

Sakura: Dejame por favor

_Jugo arroja a Sakura a la cama y se pone encima de ella_

Sakura: Por favor déjame

Jugo: Tranquila dame tu mano

Sakura: No suéltame ahora suéltame SASUKEEEEEEEE AYUDAMEE

Jugo: Quedate quieta o te cortare demás

Sakura: Que no por favor

_Jugo corta una de las palmas de Sakura y luego se levanta ella queda demasiado asustada_

Jugo: Te dije que calamara no soy como ellos, ahora toma la sangra tus manos y frotala desde tu entrepierna hasta los muslos no exageres

Sakura: Por que, mejor ayudame a salir

Jugo: No puedo, lastimarían a las niñas

Sakura: Y por que la sangre

Jugo: Pensaran a Suiguetsu y yo te emos violado, no te tocaran en un rato si ven sangre no quieren un cadáver

Suiguetsu: Listo viejo Karin nos llevara al puerto, tranquila chica buscaremos como contactar a tu hombre y que te saque de esto

Sakura: Gracias, gracias

Suiguetsu: No hables sigue llorando Karin se la debe creer toda

Sakura: Sasuke- kun ven pronto por mi

_Los chicos tomaron a Sakura quien dejaba ver la sangre de sus piernas Karin quedo boquiabierta ante tal escena_

Karin: No tenían que ser tan salvajes

Suiguetsu: Tu cállate ahora debemos ir con el viejo

Jugo: Muevete Karin

_Asi llegaron a un puerto de Osaka, donde la llevaron hasta una bodega ahí habían casi 30 niñas asustadas_

Karin: Si no haces lo que decimos te iras con ellas a América

Sakura: Yo yo tengo que ver al paciente

Obito: Padre, despierta

Madara: Mi mi ko to es ella

**AQUÍ EL OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, COMENTEN ESTE ES UN FIC PARA USTEDES, DIGAN LES GUSTA NO, SI, POR QUE, QUE LES GUSTARIA LEER, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	12. Hilos Rosas, El Sacrificio Del Ángel De

**CAPITULO XII**

**HILOS ROSAS, EL SACRIFICIO DEL ANGEL DE PLATA Y LAS FLORES DE CEREZO**

Sakura: Mikoto-san, no señor cálmese

Obito: Dale con eso de tía Mikoto

Karin: Mejor no digas, tu mataste al hijo de Itachi y a su mujer porque ella te rechazo

Sakura: -Pensamiento- muerta, no, no Ino debió ayudar, y que tiene que ver Mikoto-san en esto, ella rechazo a este señor?

Obito: Y bien mocosa, mi padre se puede salvar

Sakura: Si, si, pero esta grave necesito muchas medicinas y cosas para extraer la bala

Karin: Eso lo traeré yo

Obito: Bueno creo que Jugo y Suiguetsu te dieron una buena lección, agradece que no fuera yo, no eres mi tipo, sin embargo, si no salvas a mi padre te mueres

Sakura: Antes de amenazarme, necesito lo que les pida

Karin: Toma, lápiz y papel, escribe tu lista, no te quieras pasar de lista

Sakura: Entendido

Obito: Karin tu no iras

Karin: Yo no por qué?

Obito: Por estúpida-_La golpea, Obito se abalanza a Karin y golpea en su cara con un puñetazo, luego la tira al suelo y va a patearla cuando Sakura interviene-_Tu porque te metes, ella te corto el cabello, ella te metió en esto

Sakura: No, por favor, si no me mato yo misma y su padre muere

Karin: Pelo de chicle por qué?

Obito: Idiota esta estúpida está esperando un engendro así no me sirve de nada

Sakura: Ya lo dije no la toque o no salvare a su padre

Obito: Jugo, ven acá

Jugo: Digame señor

Obito: Ve y compra esto

Jugo: Entendido señor

Obito: Estare aquí afuera no intenten nada mocosas idiotas –_Se va de la bodega dejando ahí a Karin y Sakura-_

Karin: Porque me ayudaste?

Sakura: Esperas un bebe, te escuche

Karin: Me matara, el me matara

Sakura: Porque te metiste en esto

Karin: No lo sé, al inicio era el dinero, luego el poder y ahora, ja fui basura

Sakura: Debemos buscar cómo salir

Karin: Espera, puedes vigilar

Sakura: Que a que te refieres

Karin: Suiguetsu, es el padre de mi hijo, el podrá sacarnos de esto

Sakura: Un celular, mejor llama a Sasuke

Karin: No sé dónde encontrarlo-_La puerta se abre dejando ver a Obito-_

Obito: Bien aquí esta lo que pediste, ahora sálvalo

Sakura: Salga de aquí, puede infectar la herida

Obito: Bien Karin sal, tengo que hablar contigo

Sakura: Necesitare ayuda de ella

Obito: Bien, en cuanto terminen hablare con ustedes - _Obito vuelve a salir-_

Karin: Enviare dos mensajes de texto no tengo mucha batería

Sakura: Apresúrate

_Mientras los chicos seguían investigando_

Sasuke: Ya han pasado doce horas, Sakura, te protegeré, espera un poco mas

Naruto: Oye puedes venir Jiraiya dice que tiene algo

Sasuke: Que, donde esta Sakura?

Jiraiya: Uno de nuestros agentes se pudo infiltrar con tu primo, nos envió un mensaje, dice que lograron evitar que la atacaran, y nos dejó la dirección de un lugar

Itachi: Salgamos, debemos ir Sakura no estará a salvo con ese cabron de Obito

Shino: Deberán ir con cautela, el parece estar bien armado

Kiba: No tenemos material de rescate aquí

Shikamaru: No de preocupen lo conseguiré

Neji: Conseguí un automóvil, podremos ir los cuatro

Sai: Serán 5 yo iré también

Naruto: Bien, iniciemos esto

Kakashi: Itachi, tienes una llamada

Naruto: Que, que esta pasando?

Itachi: Yo yo entiendo, no, no ire ahora, encárgate de todo, si lo se, pero yo no puedo no aun adios

Sasuke: Hermano, que pasa?

Itachi: Nada, vamos, vayamos a esa dirección

Minato: Itachi, deberías ir

Kakashi: El no escuchara, el, está furioso

_Los chicos se encaminaron a la dirección que Jugo había podido dejar en la farmacia, al llegar subieron a toda velocidad el dueño del edificio se encontraba en shock, entraron a la habitación_

Sasuke: Sakura ya estoy aquí Sakura

Sai: Sasuke espera

Sasuke: Mierda no hay nadie

Naruto: Calmate Teme, el encargado dice que los vio salir en una furgoneta

Shikamaru: Llevaremos detenido al dueño del edificio

Choyi: Yo lo llevare, ustedes busquen pistas aquí

Jiraiya: Conseguí la orden busquen todo lo que quieran

Sai: Hey Naruto Sasuke, Neji encontró algo

_Los chicos entraron a otra habitación ahí se encontraba tirado el cabello de Sakura y en las sabanas había sangre_

Sasule: No, no, que le hicieron

Itachi: Es mejor darnos prisa

Naruto: Sakura-chan solo espero que estés bien

_De pronto una joven de cabellos rubios se asomó al departamento al ver a la gente intento huir de no ser por Neji quien la alcanzo a ver y salió tras ella_

Neji: Miren, esta mujer parece saber algo

Itachi: Tú, maldita bruja, dime que sabes

Sasuke: Yunue, maldita, dime donde esta Sakura

Yunue: Yo no sé nada, se los juro

Jiraiya: No la podemos tocar ni interrogar aquí

Tsunade: Pero yo si

Sai: Tsunade-san que hace aquí

Tsunade: _-Golpea con un puño a Yunue_- Esta maldita sabe dónde está mi hija

Neji: Cálmese, así no nos dirá nada

Jiraiya: Tsunade como llegaste aquí

Tsunade: Te encontré por el GPS de tu celular

Naruto: Dinos donde esta Sakura

Yunue: No lo sé yo no sé dónde está a mí solo me pagan por venir y alimentarlas

Itachi: Debí sospechar de ti, pensé que no te meterías a tanto con Obito

Tsunade: Dime donde está mi hija DIMEEE

Neji: Uchiha tu celular

Sasuke: Solo es un mensaje de texto

Sai: Puede ser importante

_Sakura y Karin se encontraban en la bodega tratando de sacar la bala del pecho de Madara, cuando entro Jugo_

Jugo: Karin que te paso?

Karin: Nada, mejor ayúdame a buscar la forma de sacar a pelo de chicle

Jugo: Que, pensé que la odiabas

Sakura: Tu también debes salir, te volverá a golpear

Obito: Que pasa aquí

Sakura: Necesito, suero si eso suero intravenoso, y que consigan gasas mas gasas la herida sangra mucho

Obito: Muévete Jugo, tu Karin sigue ayudando, tal vez esta mocosa nos sirva para hacer abortar a las chicas como tu, idiota

_Karin tiembla, nunca pensó sentirse así, de pronto siente una mano en su hombro_

Sakura: Confía en Sasuke-kun el nos ayudara

Karin: Sasuke pensé que esto era lo que quería

_Sasuke hizo caso a las palabras de Sai y reviso su teléfono_

Sasuke: Karin, ella envió un mensaje

Naruto: Que dice, que dice

Sasuke: Bodegas, puerto, pelo de chicle, peligro, protegeré, no mucho tiempo. AYUDA

Neji: No lo entiendo

Shikamaru: Vamos piensen estamos en Osaka

Sasuke: El puerto

Naruto: Ahí hay bodegas

Jiraiya: Vayan, pediré un equipo que los ayude a entrar

Yunue: MALDITA TRAIDORA, HAAA, LA MATARE

Tsunade: Tu cállate yo te mato a ti si a mi hija le ha pasado algo

_Los chicos se preparaban para partir cuando de pronto el teléfono de Jiraiya comenzó a sonar, todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que el termino de hablar_

Jiraiya: Nos han dado la ubicación

Sasuke: Que como, como es posible

Jiraiya: El infiltrado nos esta esperando en la misma farmacia muévanse

Naruto: Si, avisare a mi padre y a los demás

Tsunade: Uchiha, confió en ti, trae a Sakura

Sasuke: No se preocupe lo hare

_Los chicos se apresuraron a una camioneta con armas y chalecos antibalas que Shino y Kiba habían llevado en ella se encontraba Temari_

Shikamaru: Que haces aquí, esto es peligroso

Temari: Esto no se quedara asi, mi mejor amiga se esta muriendo

Shino: Nosotros ayudaremos, Kiyoshi-sensei es como una hermana mayor y Sakura es nuestra amiga

Kiba: Haremos que paguen por lo que hicieron

Neji: Ustedes no se metan al enfrentamiento, solo den guía táctica

Shikamaru: Temari por favor no vayas

Temari: No tengo miedo, mi amiga esta muriendo y su hija esta en una incubadora

Sai: Es mejor que vayas al hospital

Shikamaru: Temari-sensei nosotros nos encargaremos

Sasuke: Vamos Sakura debo salvarla

Naruto: Todo listo

Itachi: Estamos listos

Jiraiya: Bien vamos chicos

_Mientras los chicos se encaminaban a salvar a Sakura, ella seguía en la operación de Madara_

Obito: Bien maldita ya terminaste

Sakura: Este lugar no es apto, no es fácil

Obito: Muevete idiota

Karin: Dejala trabajar

Obito: Te dije que te callaras -_Obito golpea a Karin y el celular sale volando- _Maldita, tenias un celular

Karin: No tiene batería te lo juro no tiene batería

Obito: Eres una estúpida

_De pronto el sonido de las patrullas se escucharon, Obtio se estreso_

Obito: Maldita diste aviso, te matare juro que lo are

Sasuke: Sakura, Sakura

Sakura: Sasuke por aquí Sasuke

Obito: Maldita Karin diste aviso

Karin: Yo no he dicho nada lo juro

Sakura: Sueltala maldito suéltala

Naruto: Obito ríndete, sabemos que estas aquí

Obito: Sasuke si mate a la mujer de tu hermano crees que no le are con tu mujer

_Sasuke entra a la bodega junto con Naruto, Sai, Neji e Itachi_

Itachi: Tu malnacido

Obito: Vaya, una reunión familiar, primo lamento que seas viudo y que hayas perdido a tu hijo

Sakura: Sasuke ayudanos

Karin: Corre pelo de chicle _–Karin se arroja con todo su peso hacia óbito haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, Sakura corre y logra llegar a brazos de Sasuke-_

Sasuke: Sakura amor estas bien

Sakura: Si pero ayuda a Karin la matara

Sasuke: Obito deja ir a Karin

Obito: Haa esta maldita traidora, no la dejare vivir, nadie traición a Obito Uchiha

Naruto: Karin, reacciona muévete

Neji: El maldito tiene un arma

_Karin intenta correr Obito le dispara, todos quedan perplejos ante lo que ven, la sangre corre, Itachi dispara contra Obito, este disparo da justo en su estomago._

Karin: No no, por que, por que Suiguetsu

Suiguetsu: Por que te amo asi de simple

Karin: Yo, yo tambien te amo, PELO DE CHICLE AYUDAME

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: Ella me ayudo y el me protegió de que tu primo me violara, déjame

Sasuke: Esta bien

Karin: Vamos cara de pez, no te mueras vas a ser papa

Suiguetsu: Por eso mismo, Karin, dale una buena vida, que no se meta en lo que nos metimos tu y yo

Karin: Cara de pez, despierta, por favor despierta, como le dare buena vida sin ti , cara de pez

Sakura: Lo siento, el el –_Sakura llora, y abraza a Karin por la espalda-_Lo siento

Karin: No, Suiguetsu despierta, por favor noooo

_Mientras que Naruto se acerca a Obito_

Naruto: Bien maldito se termino, liberaremos a todos

Obito: Jajaja al menos hice infeliz a mi tia, ella debio ser mi madre, e hice a la vez infeliz a mi querido primo, jaja, su esposa y nuera de mi tia Mikoto esta muerta, asi como su esperado nieto e hijo de mi primo, jajaja

Itachi: Imbecil te informo antes de que mueras, ella despertó, la chica que golpeaste ese dia es una gran medico, asi como la que secuestraste y ella y mi hija están bien

Obito: No, no, NOOO, padre, padre

Sai: Olvidalo el tipo en la plancha esta muerto

Obito: No, esa desgraciada lo estaba salvando

Sakura: Jamas salvaría a alguien de esa calaña

Naruto: Obito, tu, mereces morir

Neji: No durara mucho, Sakura, saquenla de aquí

Sasuke: Karin, te tenemos que detener.

Sakura: Sasuke, por favor, no Sasuke

Karin: Me entrego yo misma, solo pido algo a cambio

Sasuke: Que quieres

Karin: Cumplir el deseo de Suiguetsu, déjenme tener a este bebe y después busquen una familia que le de una buena vida, que no se entere de mi o de su padre, que sea un niño feliz, a cambio me entrego, dire todo, entregare a mi padre Orochimaru, pero solo déjenme cumplir el deseo de mi angel de plata

Sasuke: No te preocupes Karin, me are cargo personalmente que tu hijo tenga una buena familia

Naruto: Vámonos, saquemos a Sakura de aquí

Sai: Yo me quedare

Neji: Que Shino y Kiba te ayuden y ayuden a las niñas que están en la otra bodega

Shikamaru: Que rayos paso, están bien

Sasuke: Si, vamos amor, espera Sakura que te hicieron?

Sakura: No me violaron, tranquilo, me dijeron que pusiera sangre asi, para que tu primo no me tocara

Sasuke: Vaya, después de todo, no todos eran

Sakura: No, pero sácame de aquí, quiero ir a casa,

Sasuke: _-La abraza y sonríe levemente- _Espera y la boda

Sakura: Olvidemos Osaka, olvidemos la boda quiero ir a casa

Sasuke: Tranquila solo bromeaba

_Sasuke tomo a Sakura en brazos y salió con ella, tras ellos Naruto, Itachi y Neji, luego se encaminaron al hospital_

Tsunade: Hija, estas bien

Sakura: Si mama_-Con lágrimas se abraza a Tsunade_- Tenía miedo

Jiraiya: Ya hija, tranquila, estas a salvo

Ino: Frentona, frentona, aaaa que bueno que estés bien

Ten-ten: Sakura amiga, estas bien, estas bien

Hinata: Sakura gracias a dios

Naruto: Sakura-chan todos ayudaron a buscarte

Sakura: Gracias a todos, gracias, mama, Jiraiya esperen y Naomi

Sasuke: Ella está en terapia intensiva

Ino: No, ella se está recuperando, Temari, Kushina y tu madre están con ella

Sakura: Iré a verla

Sasuke: No, tu antes dejas que te revisen, y descansas

Sakura: Sasuke

Tsunade: Hazle caso hija

_Sakura no objeto más, la ingresaron, al tocar la camilla se quedó dormida, se sintió tranquila, de pronto los rayos del sol la despertó, al abrir sus ojos Sasuke estaba dormido en una silla, a lado de su cama_

Sakura: Sasuke, Sasuke, despierta

Sasuke: Hola, descansaste?

Sakura: Si, pero siento que dormí mucho

Sasuke: Solo dos días

Sakura: Que dos días?

Ino: Buenos días frentona, como te sientes

Sakura: Yo pues bien

Ino: Me alegro, tenías una fuerte deshidratación, y te desnutriste rápidamente

Sasuke: Gracias Ino, ella te cuido personalmente

Sakura: Gracias, y Hinata, Ten-ten y Naruto

Ino: Volvieron a casa, sus padres volvieron también, Sai y yo nos quedamos hasta que estuvieras bien

Sakura: Y mi madre?

Kakashi: Veo que despertaste Sakura

Sakura: Kakashi y mi madre?

Kakashi: Ella esta arreglando un asunto en la prisión de Osaka

Sakura: Que es ese asunto?

Sasuke: Tu madre esta agradecida con Karin por protegerte, dice que

Kakashi: Ella vigilara y adoptara al bebe de Karin

Sakura: Mama, gracias, gracias

Ino: Bien, frentona cámbiate, tienes un paciente

Sakura: Que, yo?

Kiba: Sakura que bueno que despertaste, vamos tienes un paciente que te espera

Sasuke: Dejaremos que te cambies, después te llevaremos con tu paciente

_Sakura se levanto con ayuda de Sasuke el cual con ternura la llevo a la pequeña ducha de su habitación, luego ella salio y vio ropa en la cama del hospital, se vistió una camiseta rosa de manga corta unos pantaloncillos cortos y ajustados color beige un par de sandalias blancas con un pequeño tacon se miro al espejo y vio que su cabello largo que habia cuidado por años era corto_

Ino: Frentona que haces?

Sakura: Nada, solo veía mi cabello

Ino: Era hermoso largo, pero me gusta como se te ve corto

Sakura: No lo creo, yo aun estoy asustada

Ino: Ven, siéntate

Sakura: Ino que pasa

_Ino comenzó a cepillar el cabello de Sakura hasta hacer que los mechones rebeldes de su cabello corto se quedaran quietos, luego con un liston rojo lo puso alrededor su cabeza, como diadema_

Ino: Listo, ves te ves hermosa, Sakura, tambien tenia miedo

Sakura: Ino, gracias

Ino: Tengamos miedo juntas frentona y quitemos ese miedo juntas

Sakura: De acuerdo cerdita, superemos esto juntas

Ino: Bien toma una bata tienes un pasiente que atender

Sakura: Bien vamos

_Sakura camino con Ino hasta una habitación del hospital al abrirla se encontraba Sasuke, Sai, Mikoto en un sillón esperándola, Itachi de pie junto a una cama del mismo hospital_

Sakura: Naomi, estas bien

Naomi: Casi, gracias a Ino que ayudo

Itachi: Sakura, este es tu paciente, queríamos que la mejor pediatra del mundo le revise

Sakura: A caso es, es

Sasuke: Su nombre es Emi, y es la hija de Itachi y Naomi

Mikoto: Podrías revisar su sutura

Sakura: Sutura, pequeña Emi ven te revisare

Naomi: Gracias Sakura, además queríamos preguntarles algo a ti e Ino

Ino: Que pasa?

Itachi: Ino, de no ser por ti Naomi hubiera muerto ahí, y Sakura haz estado al pendiente de Naomi desde que te enteraste de nuestra hija

Sakura: Es que es lindísima

Itachi: Les gustaría a ti y a Ino ser las madrinas de Emi

Sasuke: Eso es raro

Sai: Si que lo es

Naomi: Y queríamos saber si ustedes quisieran ser los padrinos

Mikoto: Y por que esa decisión?

Itachi: Por que si algo nos llega a pasar a Naomi y a mi, sabemos que Sakura, Sasuke, Ino y Sai cuidarían perfectamente de ella

Sakura: Con gusto acepto

Ino: Yo también

Sasuke: Es mi sobrina claro que lo are

Sai: Ino, ya tenemos un bebe jejeje

_Después de todo los chicos regresaron al cuartel, Sakura y Sasuke decidieron que no habría boda en Osaka, y menos en verano, así que pospusieron todo, las chicas regresaron a la Universidad, Tsunade se casó en las vegas con Jiraiya y al volver dieron la noticia junto con el hijo de Karin a quien Jiraiya adopto también, era un niño de cabello plateado, con mechones rojos, ojos morados, y piel blanca, le dieron el nombre de Jin, Karin quedo presa junto a Yunue, Haku quien intentó escapar de prisión fue muerto en una de sus fugas, Shino y Kiba se volvieron maestros en la Universidad, Sakura e Ino obtuvieron su título de Medicina y con ayuda de Tsunade instalaron su clínica de maternidad, Hinata se tituló como químico farmacéutico y se integró a la clínica de sus amigas para revisar los medicamentos, Ten-ten adquirio empleo en una guardería donde ejercía su profesión de educadora infantil, Itachi y Naomi se dedicaron a apoyar las investigaciones desde su ciudad natal. Temari se comprometio con Shikamaru y ya vivian juntos en Osaka, asi llego un dia de primavera, justo cuando los cerezos florecían_

Naruto: Estas listo Teme

Sasuke: Si dobe ya estoy listo

Neji: 2 años han pasado

Sai: Si, y por fin llego el día

Naruto: Teme, estas nervioso

Sasuke: Claro que si, digo no, aaaaa

Neji: Ya tendras tu oportunidad de saber que se siente Naruto

Sai: Te llamo por tu nombre

Ino: Ya están listos o que?

Sai: Ya vamos tranquila

Ino: Muevanse

Neji: Que carácter

Sai: Ni me lo digas y eso que apenas tiene 4 meses de embarazo

Ten-ten: Neji vamos ya es hora

Yu: Pa, pa,

Neji: Vamos Naruto

Naruto: Si y mi linda Hina-chan

Hinata: Aquí Naruto-kun pero vamos es hora

Itachi: Sasuke listo?

Sasuke: Si, ya, estoy listo

Itachi: Que haces aquí, a que hora te escapaste ee

Emi: io, io, sasu

Sasuke: Anda ven Emi, dame un beso

Itachi: Aprovechado

Sasuke: Bien vamos

_La música comenzó a sonar todos se pusieron de pie de entre los arboles de cerezo se dejo ver una novia de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, con un vestido blanco, estraple con escote en forma de corazón, ajustado a su figura hasta la cadera, con un bordado de brillantes que daban la forma de una rosa, y una falda con olanes pequeños alrededor hasta debajo de sus pies, un velo muy ligero sostenido por una tiara con diamantes rosas, y un ramo de rosas rojas, era hermosa junto a su acompañante Kakashi quien la entregaba al altar, un pequeño Kiosko color blando con rosas blancas adornando y los pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían _

Kakashi: Sasuke te entrego a Sakura, mi hija, mi niña, se que la protegerás me lo demostraste, ahora solo te pido que la hagas feliz

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensi lo are, are muy feliz a Sakura

Sakura: Gracias Kakashi, te quiero

Kakashi: Y yo a ti mi niña

_La ceremonia inicio con el discurso del sacerdote, después llego el momento que todos había esperado_

Sacerdote: Bien, acepta usted a la señorita Sakura Haruno en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza en el bien y en el mal

Sasuke: Acepto

Sacerdote: Señorita Haruno acepta usted al señor Sasuke Uchiha en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza en el bien y en el mal.

Sakura: Acepto

Sacerdote: Bien sus votos y el intercambio de anillos

Sasuke: Yo Sasuke Uchiha te entrego este anillo, como símbolo de mi amor y de fidelidad, y como signo de que siempre te amare, te protegeré, y te amare en la vida, en la muerte y en la eternidad

Sakura: Yo Sakura Haruno, te entrego este anillo, como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad, y como signo de que mi amor por ti es mas grande que cualquier distancia, que no hay nada que nos separara, de que te amo y te amare en toda la eternidad

Sacerdote: Bien, por el poder que se ha establecido en mi los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

_Los aplausos se hicieron sonar, Sasuke besaba con gran pasión a Sakura, cuando se sepraron el la cargo como si fuese una niña_

Sacerdote: Les presento al Sr. Y Sra. Uchiha

Ino: Felicidades frentona

Sakura: Gracias Ino

Tsunade: Hija felicidades te mereces ser feliz

Sakura: Gracias mama, y tu Jin que dices eee

Jin: emana, monita, emana, monita

Jiraiya: Si, hija estas hermosa

Sakura: Gracias papa

Jiraiya: ME DIJO PAPA POR FINN

Tsunade: Te emocionaste mas que cuando Jin dijo papa jejejeje

Naruto: Felicidades Teme

Sasuke: Gracias dobe, gracias por estar siempre amigo

Naruto: Para eso somos amigos teme

Itachi: Felicidades Sasuke

Mikoto: Hijo felicidades

Sasuke: Gracias, jejeje, y Naomi?

Naomi: Aquí, jejej felicidades Sasuke, Emi felicita a tu tio

Emi: Licidades io

Naruto: Que no vamos a comer o que

Hinata: Naruto-kun espera

Neji; Tu no respetas ni de chiste

Sakura: Sasuke, gracias

Sasuke: No, gracias a ti Sakura

Sakura: E por que?

Sasuke: Por ser mi luz, por ser mi esposa y por haber sido la mejor elección en mi corazón

Sakura: Te amo Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Te amo Sakura Uchiha

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS, NO SE CREAN NO ES EL FINAL AUN NOS FALTA EL EPILOGO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR CIERTO YA VIENE UN ONE-SHOT Y OTRO FIC GRACIAS POR LEER **


	13. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

_**Han pasado cinco años desde que Sasuke y Sakura se casaron, esta vez se encontraban en una celebración por el aniversario de la clínica de Sakura e Ino**_

Sakura: Sasukeeee

Sasuke: Que pasa

Sakura: No los encuentro

Sasuke: Queee otra vez

Naruto: Hola Teme que pasa?

Sasuke: Espera, Sakura los encontré

Naruto: Hola Sanosoke

Sanosoke: Hola tio Naruto

Naruto: Hola Aika

Aika: Hola tio Naruto

Sakura: Niños me asustaron, no se escondan asi

Sasuke: Para tener tres años piensan rápido

Sakura: Ni me lo digas me ponen los nervios de punta

Naruto: Jajajaja no como a Sasuke

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke, Sasuke**_

_**Itachi: Acaba de salir, pasa algo?**_

_**Sakura: Nada, malo, dime Itachi que te pasa**_

_**Itachi: No he podido dormir Naomi no me ha dejado ver a Emi**_

_**Sakura: Tu te lo buscaste, mira que ir por esa tepocata de Yunue en su salida de prisión**_

_**Itachi: Que yo no fui por ella, lo juro**_

_**Sakura: Seguro?**_

_**Itachi: Vamos Sakura, amo a Naomi y ella tiene casi los 9 meses en cinta**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura que pasa?**_

_**Sakura: Venia a ver si quieres un helado**_

_**Sasuke: Helado?**_

_**Sakura: Ven vamos, te invito**_

_**Sasuke: Bien, bueno Itachi, toma tu prueba, espero te perdonen y puedas conocer a Taiki en el parto y no en un juicio de divorcio**_

_**Itachi: Eres el mejor hermano gracias, gracias-Se va corriendo-**_

_**Sakura: Taiki? Parto? –Sasuke y ella salen al parque-**_

_**Sasuke: Nada, solo que la loca de Yunue dijo todo eso pero no teníamos como probárselo a Naomi, todo fue un invento**_

_**Sakura: Y como lo averiguaron?**_

_**Sasuke: Karin, no dejo que se saliera con la suya**_

_**Sakura: Ya veo**_

_**Sasuke: Bien pide tu helado**_

_**Sakura: Quiero uno de queso, con trozos de piña, nuez, pasas, y chamoy**_

_**Sasuke: Chamoy?**_

_**Sakura: Sip con chamoy**_

_**Sasuke: Y uno de vainilla**_

_**Srta.: Aquí tiene –les entrega sus helados-**_

_**Sasuke: Bien, dime Sakura Uchiha por que esta invitación de helado**_

_**Sakura: Jejeje es que ammm**_

_**Sasuke: Vamos dime que pasa**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke que dirias si te digo queee**_

_**Sasuke: Que Sakura, que pasa dime**_

_**Sakura: Que estoy embarazada y tengo 3 meses**_

_**Sasuke: Pues te diría que, espera dijiste embarazada?**_

_**Sakura: Si tengo tres meses**_

_**Sasuke: HAAAA ME HACES EL SER MAS FELIZ SOBRE LA TIERRA Y EL UNIVERSO**_

_**Sakura: En serio, pues que crees**_

_**Sasuke: Que pasa, te sientes mal?**_

_**Sakura: No jejeje, Sasuke seremos padres no de un niño**_

_**Sasuke: A no entonces?**_

_**Sakura: De dos, estoy esperando dos**_

_**Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura de manera efusiva, asi pasaron 6 meses mas, y un baby shower se realizaba en la casa Uchiha Haruno**_

_**Itachi: Ven Emi, vamos que tia Sakura partirá su pastel**_

_**Emi: Papi yo quiero jugar mas con Jin**_

_**Jiraiya: Tambien Jin va a comer pastel**_

_**Emi: Entonces juego con Yu**_

_**Neji: Yu, Jin y tu iran a comer pastel**_

_**Yu: No me guta pastel**_

_**Jin: Quelo jugar**_

_**Naruto: Yo quiero seguir jugando con ellos**_

_**Sasuke: Hay dobe, madura, no les enseñemos malos modales**_

_**Hinata: Naruto-kun vamos a comer pastel**_

_**Naruto: Si Hina-chan**_

_**Ino: Y este, no cambia, oigan y Sai?**_

_**Tsunade: Intenta que tu hija deje de jugar con Momo **_

_**Ino: Ay no, Rika **_

_**Mikoto: Sakura te ves hermosa**_

_**Sakura: Me siento gorda**_

_**Kushina: Todas nos sentimos asi, pero vale la pena**_

_**Temari: Tu gorda, Sakura veme tengo solo 5 meses y parece que voy a reventar ya**_

_**Mikoto: Naomi todo bien**_

_**Naomi: Si, solo que Taiki acaba de comer y aun no duerme**_

_**Itachi: Te hago el cambio, dame a ese latoso**_

_**Emi: MAMIIII ABRAZOOO**_

_**Sasuke: Bien ya estamos todos **_

_**Naruto: Si es azul, son niños, si es rosa niñas**_

_**Ino: Como, aun no saben que son?**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura lo quiso saber hasta ahorita que partamos el**_

_**Sakura: HAAAAAAA AHOOORAAA**_

_**Naruto: Tranquila, ya vemos que son**_

_**Sakura: No baka, digo que haaaaa**_

_**Ino: Entro en labor de parto**_

_**Sasuke: Que, ahora, digo, hospital digo maleta**_

_**Mikoto: Sasuke calamate**_

_**Sasuke: No, digo si, Sakura**_

_**Sakura: Deja de moverte asi y haaaaa escucha**_

_**Sasuke: Solo respira Ino ayúdame**_

_**Tsunade: A ver Uchiha calmate, Hinata**_

_**Hinata: Aquí estoy**_

_**Tsunade: Tu y Naruto saquen las dos maletas que están en el armario de la entrada, Ino**_

_**Ino: Si ire al hospital, vamos Sai llevame**_

_**Sai: Si pero y los niños**_

_**Kushina: Dejenlos conmigo**_

_**Tsunade: Bien, Sasuke tu llevala al auto**_

_**Sasuke :Si vamos Sakura**_

_**Tsunade: Itachi, conduce tu hermano esta vuelto un loco, Mikoto-san ve con ellos**_

_**Mikoto: Entendido**_

_**Tsunade: Bien ahora a recibir a mis nietos**_

_**Ten-ten: Oiga Tsunade-san lleve a Naomi solo véala**_

_**Naomi: Haaaa me siento mal**_

_**Itachi: Ven iras con mama**_

_**Los chicos llegan al hospital donde espera Ino, y una enfermera a Sakura**_

_**Ino: Bien frentona, parece que este heredo tu frente puja**_

_**Sakura: Haaaaaaaaa, SASUKEEEEE, TE ODIO**_

_**Sasuke: HAAAAA, PUJA Y ME DEJARAS DE ODIAR**_

_**Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAA DUELE**_

_**Ino: Vamos ya veo su cabeza**_

_**Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Sasuke: TRANQUILA, RESPIRA**_

_**Sakura: Tranquila tu HAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Ino: Una vez mas **_

_**Sakura: HAAAAAAAA**_

_**Sasuke: Mi mano, duele**_

_**Sakura: CALLATE, ESTO DUELE MAS HAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**El llanto de un bebe se escucha por toda la sala Tsunade lo recibe en una mantita blanca para limpiarlo rápidamente y acercarlo a los nuevos padres**_

_**Tsunade: Mi nieto, es un varón es hermoso**_

_**Sasuke: Es, es**_

_**Sakura :Identico a ti HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Ino: Vamos frentona salio uno nos falta el otro**_

_**Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **_

_**Sasuke: Vamos amor tu puedes**_

_**Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Sakura: Una vez mas vamos **_

_**Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Otro llanto se escucha Tsunade entrega al pequeño en brazos de Sasuke para tomar al otro bebe envolverlo en una manta y mostrárselos**_

_**Tsunade: Es una niña, es una niña**_

_**Sasuke: Y es idéntica a ti Sakura**_

_**Sakura: Son hermosos**_

_**Sasuke: Aun me odias **_

_**Sakura :No, te detesto Uchiha**_

_**Sasuke: Pues detestame nuestro hijo es idéntico a mi y mira si detestaras a Tsunade**_

_**Sakura quedo embobada con sus dos hijos en brazos de su padre, su hijo era idéntico a el en todos los aspectos, al abrir sus ojos dejo ver que eran del color de jade de ella, y unos leves destellos rojos se dejaban ver en su pequeña cabeza, herencia de su abuelo Nagato, luego miro a su hija era muy parecida a ella y a Tsunade, tenia el cabello rubio como su Abuela Tsunade y con mechones rosas como el de Sakura, al abrir sus ojos dejo ver los ojos de su abuelo Fugaku eran rojos como su sobrina Emi.**_

_**Sasuke: Gracias Sakura**_

_**Sakura: Somos una familia**_

_**Se escucha un grito en el pasillo**_

_**: TE ODIOOOO**_

_**Sasuke: Que paso?**_

_**Ino: Nada, tu cuñada esta embarazada otra vez**_

_**Sakura: Pobre jejeje**_

_**Sasuke: Tu tranquila amor que estos apenas son dos de los 6 que te dije que tendríamos**_

_**Sakura: Olvidalo**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Sasuke: Callate dobe

Sanosoke: Tio dobe

Sakura: No, Sasuke, compórtate

Naruto: Si teme mira que decir eso enfrente de los niños

Aika: Papa teme, cárgame

Sasuke :Narutoooooo

Naruto: No yo jejejej

Sakura: Hay Naruto no hay día que no te vea haciendo una tontera

Sasuke: Si, pero bueno vamos

Sakura: Haaa ven aca Aika

Aika: Mama quelo jugar

Sanosoke: Yo también

Sasuke: Ya tranquilos, o los dejo con tia Naomi

Sanosoke: No, ella asusta

Naruto: Mira que los trata como pequeños cadetes

Sakura: Oye, yo lo aria también si tuviera 4 hijos, veme con dos y me vuelven loca

Naruto: Tu hermano se tomó enserio lo de ser papa

Sasuke: Noami, uye cada vez que el le dice que aun quiere dos mas

Naruto: Haaa yo por eso estoy feliz

Hinata: Naruto- kun

Sakura: Hinata te ves hermosa

Sasuke: Dime Hinata Naruto te cuida como debe

Hinata: Si es muy tierno y atento

Naruto: Logico es mi Hina-chan

_Una hermosa Hinata con un vestido color azul cielo y un dibujo de una sigueña en el pecho hacia bajar la mirada a su abultado vientre de 9 meses, Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki estaba esperando la llegada de su primogénito, asi los chicos llegaron a una sala de juntas donde estaban todos sus familiares y amigos_

Naomi: Noooo

Itachi: Solo uno mas

Sasuke: Ya deja de insistir mira ya tienes 4 niños

Ino: Yo con mi hija tengo suficiente

Sai: Es difícil cuidarlos como lo hacen, Rika desaparece cada que puede

Neji: No lo se con Yu era algo complicado

Ten-ten: Ahora con Yu y Kai es mas difícil cuidarlos

Naruto: No me asusten, cuando llegue mi hijo quiero saber que pasara

Hinata: Pues yo siento que será muy tranquilo

Sasuke: Si por favor, que se paresca a ti y no al dobe

Naruto: Oye se parecerá a miiii

Naomi: Sakura eso de operarme esta en pie?

Sakura: Jajajaja si cuando quieras

Itachi: No, mi mama es feliz con sus 6 nietos

Sakura: Bueno pues creo que ahora serán 7

Sasuke: 7 por que?

Sakura: Es que yo bueno ammm estoy embarazada

Tsunade: Hija eso es maravilloso

Emi: No mas no

Yu: Por que no?

Mikoto: Por que cuando nos los dejan ella me ayuda, pero le hacen bromas

Sasuke: Sakura, siiii, cuanto tiempo, cuanto

Sakura: 2 meses jejejeje y tranquila Emi solo es uno

Emi: Que bueno suficiente con el par de gemelos de mis papas los de ustedes

Taiki: A mi ni me metas

Hinata: Chicos

Naruto: HAAAAA que bueno seremos una gran familia

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Sasuke: Dobe. Oye deja de brincar

Naruto: Que, por que

Sakura: Tranquila Hinata

Ino: Tsunade-sama

Naruto: Hinata, que te pasa dime

Neji: Idiota esta en labor de parto

Hinata: HAAAAAAAAA

Tsunade: Llevenla a una habitación

Sasuke: Como que a estos niños les gusta nacer en días de fiesta jajajaj

Sakura: Hinata, despierta, Hinata

Ino: Dios, su presión arterial

Tsunade: Preclamsia, muévanse la tenemos que llevar al quirófano

Naruto: Hina-chan, Hina-chan

Sakura: Ustedes quédense afuera, Naruto no puedes entrar

Naruto: Hinata, Hinata

Neji: Naruto, tranquilo

Itachi: Sabemos como te sientes calmado

Sai: Se que es preocupante pero las mejores médicos están con ella

Sasuke: Dobe, no te pido que te calmes, pero espera, ella estará bien

Shikamaru: Es la segunda vez que veo a Naruto serio

Kiba: Si la primera vez fue….

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Sasuke: Dobe, dejanos ver**_

_**Shikamaru: Tu corbata esta mal acomodada**_

_**Neji: Uzumaki eres un desastre**_

_**Naruto: Tengo, tengo miedo**_

_**Sai: Miedo de que?**_

_**Naruto: Y si no hago feliz a Hinata**_

_**Neji: Te mato asi de simple**_

_**Sasuke: Vamos dobe haz esperado este dia por años**_

_**Minato: Hijo es hora Hinata ya llego**_

_**Neji: Recuerda te mato**_

_**Los chicos se acomodan en sus asientos Sasuke se queda a lado de Naruto, ambos esperan en un altar en una catedral muy elegante, toda esta llena de orquídeas blancas y tulipanes rosas, una alfombra roja adorna el pasillo, Naruto espera con Sasuke ambos llevan un esmoquin tipo pingüino muy elegantes, Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten y Naomi están del lado donde llegara la novia llevan vestidos azul marino largos extremadamente elegantes, sus respectivas parejas están acomodados de lado de Naruto, la música comienza a sonar es la marcha nupcial, entra una Hinata vestida de novia, su vestido es un vestido que deja descubiertos los hombros pero con unas mangas tres cuartos de encaje, el corte es tipo princesa y la falda es un bordado muy delicado, su velo un tipo catedral, el cabello recogido con un tocado de pedrería exquisito, y un ramo de flores blancas con tulipanes rosas.**_

_** : Naruto Uzumaki, te entrego a mi hija, mi princesa, hazla feliz, si no lo haces te mato**_

_**Hinata: Papa, **_

_**Naruto: Hare feliz a Hinata, y si no lo hago, máteme**_

_**Hinata: Naruto**_

_**Naruto: Hinata, te ves preciosa**_

_**Hinata: Gracias Naruto-kun**_

_**La cremonia se llevo a cabo, después una recepción en un hotel muy elegante de Tokio, todos brindaban por los novios y Naruto abrazaba tiernamente a su amada Hinata, todos brindan y felicitan al rubio**_

_**Neji: Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto: Dime Neji**_

_**Neji: Felicidades, cuida a mi hermana**_

_**Naruto: Lo are**_

_**Sasuke: Dobe, felicidades**_

_**Sai: Ahora esperemos que tengas tus hijos**_

_**Naruto: Eeee ya están como mi madre a ver a que hora….**_

_**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

Kushina: Naruto, hijo, estas bien?

Naruto: Mama, Hinata, le aran cesárea

Minato: Calamate hijo

Sasuke: Tranquilo dobe, esperaron dos años que este dia llegara, Hinata es fuerte

Itachi: Recuerda nuestras mujeres son fuertes

Neji: Calmado estamos contigo

Emi: Tio Naruto

Naruto: Que pasa Emi

Emi: Toma, este es para ti

Naruto: Heee?

Emi: Tia Hinata me lo dio cuando tenía miedo de los rayos me dijo que lo abrazara y que el aria que todo pasara

_La niña le da a Naruto un peluche en forma de ranita, Naruto lo toma y abraza a Emi la cual le corresponde el abrazo_

Sakura: Naruto

Naruto: Como esta, están bien

Ino: Pues velo tu mismo

_Las dos chicas le entregan un bultito en una manta azul, Naruto lo abre con delicadeza junto a el Kushina_

Naruto: Es un niño es un niño

Kushina: Mi primer nieto, es hermoso, se parece a tu padre

Minato: Es cierto, miren sus ojos

Neji: Son los de la familia Hyuga

Sakura: Podras pasar a ver a Hinata en un rato

Naruto: Gracias, gracias chicos

Sasuke: Dobe somos familia jamas nos dejamos solos

Naruto: Gracias Teme

_Naruto entrega a su hijo en manos de Sakura quien lo revisaría y después da la media vuelta a una pequeña terraza_

Sasuke: Estas bien

Naruto: Esto, es, una sensación

Sasuke: Que no hubiéramos imaginado en esos años de academia verdad

Naruto: No, aun recuerdo cuando llegaron el primer dia

Sasuke: Si yo tambien

-_FLASH BACK-_

_**Se acercan dos jóvenes una pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos color perla su cabello era largo hasta su espalda, mientras que alado de ella venia un pelirosa de ojos verdes con su cabello un tanto mas largo que su compañera, amabas llevaban el uniforme de su escuela el cual consistía en una falda color azul a cuadros, una blusa con cuello en pico blanca, un saco negro con botones dorados y el bordado de una flecha en la parte del corazón y corbatas en color azul, así como unas medias en color negro y zapatos con un ligero tacón**_

_**Naruto: Valga muerte, teme hey**_

_**Sasuke: Naruto, te parece si programamos un cita doble**_

_**Naruto: Vaya teme, me agrada la idea jajaja**_

_**Sakura: Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y ella es mi compañera Hinata Hyuga**_

_**Ninata: -Se sonroja al ver a Naruto- Ho ho hola**_

_**Sasuke: Bien el es el cadete Uzumaki el será el acompañante de su amiga**_

_**Sakura: Bien, entonces usted debe ser el mayor Uchiha**_

_**Sasuke: Así es señorita,-le toma la mano e intenta besarla, pero Sakura se la quita-**_

_**Sakura: De palabra estará bien, no es necesario más.**_

_**Naruto: Bueno, le mostrare las instalaciones señorita Hyuga**_

_**Hinata: S s si Sakura yo**_

_**Sakura: Ve Hina-chan pero recuerda debemos reunirnos con la superior Kurenai al medio día**_

_**Sasuke: Bien señorita yo creo que también le mostrare las instalaciones**_

_**Sakura: No es necesario mayor, las conozco, como le informaron mi madre es médico de enseñanza y de cuidado en esta academia, así que la conozco desde que tengo memoria.**_

_**Sasuke: Bien entonces permítame invitarle un te**_

_**Sakura: Señor Uchiha, déjeme recordarle que estamos aquí para estudiar no para socializar**_

_**Sasuke: Solo soy atento**_

_**Sakura: Por favor no lo sea, es bien sabida la fama de usted y su camarada, y no quiero verme involucrada en peleas que tantas señoritas han realizado por un joven cuyo ego es narcisista además del hedonismo que presenta**_

_**Sasuke se quedó sin palabras en otras pocas lo había despreciado a él, el Mayor Uchiha el joven más asediado de toda la academia, una mujer se había atrevido a hablarle con frialdad, era notable que la joven si había crecido ahí, su carácter era el que se esperaría en una teniente, pero su belleza no le permitiría vivir ahí sin estar asediada, lo mismo pasaba con su compañera pelinegra quien si bien no desprecio al Uzumaki **_

_**Naruto: Oye Hinata**_

_**Hinata: Pepeperdon?**_

_**Naruto: Puedo llamarte asi?**_

_**Hinata: Si claro**_

_**Naruto: No quieres ir por un helado al salir de clase**_

_**Hinata: No no puedo mi primo me esperara en la entrada**_

_**Naruto: Anda vamos**_

_**Hinata: Lo siento pero me dijo que usted está acostumbrado a invitar a las jóvenes y luego no las ve mas**_

_**Naruto: Queee no no-rayos no deberían saber eso-**_

_**Hinata: Lo siento pero es un no –algo triste-**_

_**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**_

Sasuke: Jejeje me debes una Teme

Naruto: Creo que si, conseguiste que esas citas se volvieran inolvidables

Sasuke: Fue una buena elección, felicidades dobe

Naruto: Felicidades Teme

**FIN**

**TAN TAN SE ACABO, BUENO, BUENO, ESPERO YA ESTEN LISTOS EL SIGUIENTE FIC ES DEDICADO A ITACHI JEJEJE SI AMO A ESTE PERSONAJE Y SU RELACION CON SASUKE, ESPERENLO EL SIGUIENTE ES **_**CARTAS PARA SASUKE**_** GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA.**


End file.
